Always Together
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After 8 years of torture by Gozoburro Kaiba, Yugi solves the puzzle he was given as a momento from his dead family. Now Yugi carries a secret that only Seto knows and things will never be the same again.
1. A New School Day

**I'm finally done with Spirit World Duelist and it was about time too. I've been wanting to do this fan fiction for like EVER! Anyways, this will be like At-Em-Oh, only the storyline will be completely different from the original. **

**EDIT: Okay, I have received a critic to try to make my stories, taking place in Japan, less American and more like the Japanese culture and I will be trying to do it. Just be aware that I know nothing about Japan, never lived there, and this is based on what I find online if I do find it. I will use English names despite this. I'm not going to be dealing with "san," "sama," or whatever suffices I'm supposed to be using. This is in English not Japanese or Janglish or Englese. Alright, here it is. Review please!**

"Hello class, we have a new student today!" The teacher of the class announced. It was Home Room and everyone was waiting boredly for this new student to arrive. The teacher, Mrs. Riddle, smiled brilliantly as she faced the new student in his desk staring down at the table of it. "Will everyone please meet Yugi Moto and give him a warm welcome to Domino High?"

Everyone clapped, but seemingly uninterested. Yugi continued to stare at the table of the desk with a blank look. There were many things going through his head continually and did not notice anything the teacher said or what the students did.

_"Yugi?"_ The teacher called before Yugi slowly lifted his head up. "Can you tell us a little about yourself?" Yugi shook his head, then stared at the table again. "Again, welcome."

Everyone began murmuring amongst themselves as Yugi stared at the desk. He dug under the jacket of his school uniform and clutched tightly onto a locket around his neck. He could hear the clattering of his teeth as that familiar voice rang in his head.

_"Co'mon Spiky, let's go sneak in for ice cream!"_ Yugi heard that voice in her head through the stream of what were once _happy memories_.

* * *

><p>Yugi still remembered that memory of waiting in line with a bunch of kids. All of them were pushing him out, because he was so short. Everyone was wanting ice cream. Yugi tried to push himself through, but he continually was being pushed back.<p>

"Please! Let me through!" Yugi cried as a little five-year old before one kid pushed him to the ground.

"Out of the way, Shrimp!" The big kid said after pushing Yugi.

"How about _you_ get out of the way!" The familiar voice threatened the kid before landing a punch right on his face, then grabbing Yugi by the arm. "Co'mon Spikey, the ice cream is not too far!"

"Thanks Baba!" Yugi thanked his rescuer who held short brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a bright childish smile.

The two companions made it to the ice cream stand and got their ice cream. Yugi had an ice cream sandwich and his companion he called _Baba_ had an ice cream pop that was the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Yugi laughed happily as he took his first bite.

"I knew you'd chose that!" Yugi said to his companion with his bright smile. "Thanks for the save."

"What are cousins for, Spikey?"

_"Seto Moto!"_ An orphanage teacher shouted to Yugi's companion named Seto.

"Yes?" Seto replied.

"Did you punch Ronald?" The teacher asked, showing the kid with his devious smirk and the black eye from Seto.

"Ronald pushed me while I was waiting for ice cream and Baba was protecting me," Yugi said as the teacher looked at Seto.

"Is this true?"

"Yes maim," Seto replied.

"Ronald, you should be ashamed of yourself! Seto, you should be ashamed too. You should've let us know if Yugi was being bullied!"

"I'm sorry," Seto apologized innocently.

"Very well. I will leave you off with a warning, just don't let me catch you punching anyone again!" The teacher replied before taking Ronald by the back of the shirt and dragging him away.

"I think you did good," Yugi told Seto as he smiled. They both sat down at the table and ate their ice cream.

"Hey Spikey," Seto said as Yugi looked up.

"You think we'll ever get adopted?" Yugi asked.

"I know we will! We'll both get adopted and maybe even be brothers!"

"That would be awesome! I hope we do become brothers, Baba!" Yugi said excitedly as Seto chuckled. He looked outside where everyone was playing outside.

"LET'S GO OUTSIDE!" Seto cried out before grabbing Yugi's arm and dragging him through the cafateria. They both ran outside while holding hands and laughing playfully. Yugi had finished his ice cream sandwich and hugged Seto.

"I love you, Baba!"

"I love you too. Let's go swinging!" Seto said before throwing away his stick to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon pop that was eaten up. He swung Yugi as he began laughing aloud.

* * *

><p>"YUGI!" Mrs. Riddle called to Yugi as he snapped back to reality. "The bell just rang!"<p>

Yugi quickly scrambled his stuff, and then ran down the hallways. His locket kept swinging left and right around his neck before running into a tall kid. Yugi fell back as he came face to face with his cousin Seto, who just gave him a glare. Yugi stared down before getting himself up.

_"Sorry,"_ Yugi muttered as Seto gave a humph.

"Be careful," Seto warned Yugi before he gave a nod and rushed to his next class.

As Seto watched Yugi run to his class, his glare changed to sorrow. He held a locket around his neck, which he opened and there lied a picture of him and Yugi playing chess together. Seto closed it and tucked it under his shirt.

_"I'm sorry, Spikey,"_ Seto whispered, remembering what had happened only last week.

* * *

><p>It all started when Seto and Yugi were adopted by Gozoburro Kaiba, the leader of Kaiba Corporation. It was only the beginning of their misery. Being forced to study and work head and foot. It was hard to erase the images of the times Gozoburro slapped him or Yugi across the face and even punch them, if he was angry enough. Though, they always had each other to keep their spirits up. Seto would always love Yugi for his spirits, his one and dear brothercousin.

One day, Seto made plans to take over the company by making deals with the Big Five and other companies. Taking over the company was as easy as pie. Him and Yugi studied hard and worked together to what they believed was the best deals. They were partners! Then, the day came when they both took over Kaiba Corp.

"You can't do this, Seto!" Gozoburro shouted at Seto.

"We just did!" Seto smirked evilly.

"And you just got sold! We're sick and tired of you treating us like shit!" Yugi glared at Gozoburro coldly.

"You think so?" Gozoburro smirked before his employers walked over to Yugi's and Seto's side. "So, you've turned against me too?"

"The two Mr. Kaiba's make a very _convincing_ deal," One of the members of the Big Five replied.

"Then looks like this is my end," Gozoburro replied before jumping through the window and throwing himself over 20 stories up.

Yugi gasped and grasped onto Seto, who just smiled so coldly and sickly. Yugi never expected his step father to commit suicide.

"Looks like we run Kaiba Corp... _Yugi_," Seto said, as Yugi looked up at his brother, who never called him by his real name until now. "We're company leaders and must _act_ like ones. We're no longer _brothers_ at this point. Our brotherly feelings will only get in the way of true power. You understand this right?"

_"Y-Yes,"_ Yugi replied before letting go of Seto and his face changed to a scowl. "First order of business is to clean up the mess and make this place a gaming company! We'll run things by how we want it!"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba," One of the members replied.

"It's _Moto_. I want to keep my old last name to show my hatred for Gozoburro," Yugi replied as the members nodded, then left the room. Seto and Yugi were alone in silence before Seto walked on his way from the room. "You're still Baba to me."

Seto froze and showed a scowl with a hint of sorrow. He turned his head and replied, "Let's go, Yugi. We have work to do!"

Yugi nodded, then walked passed Seto, but not before his brother slipped in a locket inside Yugi's pocket. Yugi felt the slip and dug into his pocket to find a locket. He opened it and found a picture of him and Seto as young five-year-olds playing chess in the orphanage. Yugi felt tears of joy building up in his eyes as he closed it and hung it around his neck.

"That is the key to Kaiba Corp_ or will be_. Just take it out of the locket and scan it. You will notice here..." Seto explained, showing the bottom of the locket, where he pressed a button on each side, then took the bottom of the locket off, then it just showed a plastic card. "... is where you will place this card at. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you!" Yugi said in tears. He then wiped his tears from his face, then placed the bottom half of the locket back on before tucking the locket in his shirt with a warmness to his heart. Seto watched his brother walk from him as a small smile appeared on his lips.

_"I can only trust this company to the both of us... Spikey,"_ Seto whispered to himself before opening his locket to see the picture he made into a card.

* * *

><p>"HEY!" A blond teen shouted behind Seto, who just snapped back to reality. "YOU'RE BLOCKING THE HALLS!"<p>

_"Somebody's impatient,"_ Seto smirked mockingly before walking to his next class.


	2. The Pain That Never Goes Away

**I continually have writer's block on To the Unknown. CURSE ME! CURSE FREAKIN ME! Anyways, I'm just gonna do the next chapter to this where Yugi solves the millennium puzzle, because I haven't even gotten to that yet! Review please!**

Yugi heard the bell ring for the end of school as everyone rushed over outside to play basketball. He sighed deeply, still fidgeting his hands and being in his train of thought. He had not talked to anyone or said a word, unless Seto was around. Yugi felt more eased with his _Baba_ nearby. Though, without him, Yugi felt alone.

Yugi reached for his bag and grabbed one of the very things that kept him on the ground. It was a golden puzzle box. It was a memento from his folks, who died long ago. He still remembered him and Seto being rejected by their other folks and sent to the orphanage before being adopted by Gozoburro and living the most horrible nightmare for his past 8 years. When alone, Yugi would try solving the puzzle.

A sigh left Yugi as he decided to try and solve the puzzle again. Though, before he could, the puzzle box was snatched away by a curtain blond teen, who was looking at it curiously.

"What is this, a puzzle?" The blond teen, Yugi guessed was Joey Wheeler, asked.

Yugi stood up on the chair of his desk and showed a glare with folded arms. From what Joey could tell, Yugi was demanding his puzzle back and not asking for it with words. He was not willing to speak one syllable. _Weird kid!_

"What? You want this?" Joey asked intimidatingly, waving the golden box in front of Yugi's face. Yugi put his hand forward and put out and open hand. "Then come and get it!" Joey threw the box to a brown-haired male named Tristan.

"Wow, sure didn't see that coming, did ya, short stuff?" Tristan smirked as Yugi began showing a smirk. He sensed the boys trying to outsmart him, but he was more cunning than them. "Try and get it!"

Yugi made a poker face, climbing on his desk to make it seem like he was ready to pounce on Tristan. He smirked and began throwing the puzzle box to Joey before Yugi kicked the blond with both legs and grabbed the puzzle box.

"HEY!" Joey cried out as Yugi showed a poker face and stuck out his tongue. "Oh, you think you're smart? You think you're smart?" Yugi nodded while holding a deep smirk. Joey brought out his fists as Yugi put down his puzzle, also showing two fists. "C'mon! Work it! Work it! Hit me right there!" He slapped his huge hand on his chest before Yugi made a quick move and jumped from one desk to Joey's upper chest. Joey fell over onto the other desks, then his head slid between the bar connecting to the desk and chair and the seat of it. "You little bitch!" Joey struggled to free himself, but Yugi had his hands locked down, his head stuck, and his legs unable to reach Yugi to free himself. In the end, Joey cracked up laughing. "Okay! _You win!_ Can you let go of me now?"

Yugi helped Joey become unstuck and showed great spirit from their play fight. They shook hands, and even Tristan gave Yugi a handshake.

"You're a pretty tough kid. What's your name?" Tristan asked as Yugi scrunched his lips, not wanting to speak.

"I think his name is Yugi. Is that right?" Joey asked, not wanting to make his new friend uncomfortable. Yugi nodded. "The name's Joey Wheeler and this is Tristan." Yugi made a chuckling smile. He already knew their names. "Hey, we should hang out sometime. How about it?"

Yugi shrugged, then looked at his watch. He had to be at Kaiba Corp. at five-o-clock per day and would not waste time in being late. That was just not an option! Yugi bit his bottom lip, then nodded.

"Okay! There's an arcade nearby. We can go tomorrow if you'd like. I have work today."

"And I have to babysit my stupid cousin," Tristan said before Yugi let a chuckle escape his lips. He nodded and showed three fingers, then five while shaking his head. "Okay, so no later than five?" Yugi nodded. "Sounds good to us. By the way, why don't cha talk?"

Yugi stared down at the floor with great sorrow in his heart. Joey began feeling bad. Yugi seemed to have struggled with alot in moving to a new school, but what he didn't know was that there was more to the story.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Joey said, empathizing with Yugi. He nodded in reply and stared out in the hallway. "So... we'll see you tomorrow?" Yugi smiled and nodded before leaving out the room. He felt he spent too much time in that classroom and it was time to leave.

Yugi was relieved to finally leave the school. He did feel happy that he made new friends in one day. He decided it was fair that he made some friends while at his new school. Just the thought of him and his new friends being together made his day brighter.

After Yugi left the school building, he happened to run into an extremely tall guy. Not that he felt fearful, since he was a midget anyways, but this guy looked _intimidating_. From what Yugi judged by the uniform, this guy was the hall monitor Trudge Ushio. Yugi heard this guy was very scary and would make anybody's skin crawl. Though, Yugi learned to never show fear, even against the likes of these guys.

"Hello, Yugi right? My name is Trudge, the school hall monitor," Trudge introduced himself as Yugi nodded in reply. "Quiet one huh? I heard a couple of guys have been harassing you. Is this true?" Yugi shook his head, not knowing what the heck this guy was talking about. The only guys he ever met were Joey and Tristan, but they were okay guys. "Hm, I will have to investigate this. You can call me your bodyguard."

As soon as Yugi heard the word _'bodyguard,'_ he automatically turned alerted. His pride was not going to let this guy control his life when he could take care of himself. Yugi was the Coe President of Kaiba Corporation and would not allow any common individual be his _'bodyguard.'_ Yugi glared at Trudge and shook his head. Trudge smirked and began slightly laughing.

"Stubborn one aren't ya? As I said, your life will be easier with me..." Trudge said before...

"NO!" Yugi shouted as everyone froze and stared at the midget student who said his first word to someone for the first time, not including Seto Kaiba. "I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY F***ING BODYGUARD! JUST BECAUSE I'M SHORT, DOESNT' MEAN I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY OWN DAMN ASS! NOW F*** OFF!"

With that Yugi ran away as fast as he could from Trudge, slightly noticing Joey and Tristan cursing at the big guy. It didn't matter to Yugi, he just wanted to get away from this place as fast as he could. _Why wouldn't Trudge just leave him alone?_ Yugi's had enough on his plate already as it is! He lost his Baba, he lost his childhood, and now he's being harassed by some nobody who doesn't give a crap about him!

Yugi hid behind a dumpster crying, not wanting anyone to see him. He had been having this stressful pain inside him for far too long. Yugi just wanted this pain to go away! He kept wishing,_ 'I WISH BABA WERE HERE!'_ knowing he was gone and would never come back. _'Why did you take him away, Gozoburro? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!'_

"Hey Yuge," Joey called out, finding his friend. Yugi wiped his hears before feeling Joey's embrace, which warmed his heart. He felt his own tears rolling on his new friend's shoulder. "It's okay. Trudge won't bother you anymore."

"You okay?" Tristan asked as Yugi shook his head while holding onto his legs. Tristan sat by Yugi's side, so the three sat together in that one little spot behind the dumpster for at least fifteen minutes. Yugi felt safe and secure, knowing these two would always be his friends. They were like what _Baba_ used to be, someone who was always there for him when he was hurt the most.

Yugi finally got up and Joey asked, "So, you want us to take you home?" Yugi shook his head.

"Thank you," Yugi said before waving goodbye. His friends smiled, knowing that their new friend was starting to come around.

Yugi walked over by a pay phone to call a limo over to pick him up. He waited for a while before a limo pulled up and he entered inside. The limo driver drove him down the road while Yugi continually stared at the tented window. A sigh escaped him and watched the cars and buildings pass by. Finally, the limo stopped at the mansion where it dropped off Yugi to his home.

Yugi walked inside the mansion, then set his book bag on the huge couch before plopping himself on it to lie down. Hobson walked over to the young boy with a vanilla milkshake with colorful sprinkles and a cherry on top.

"Welcome home, Master Moto. I have your milkshake, your favorite!" Hobson greeted Yugi.

"Thank you, Hobson," Yugi thanked his butler before taking the milkshake and drinking it. He needed this junk food to keep the stress down. "Where's Seto?"

"I believe he's busy upstairs. He does not wish to be bothered."

"Thank you. Just tell him I'm home."

"Very well, Master Moto."

Yugi drank his milkshake until it was finished, then laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling. He sighed in boredom, so he got out his puzzle and began putting it together. Solving the puzzle usually made Yugi's spirits lift up and go into a challenge. Yugi noticed Seto coming down the stairs and eyed his brother, who was solving the puzzle, yet again.

"Still solving that damn thing? You're never gonna finish it!" Seto smirked as Yugi shrugged.

"You never know," Yugi muttered.

"I hear you never talk at all."

"It doesn't really matter. Nobody gives a crap and the only one that does is Trudge, son of a bitch thinking I need a _bodyguard_."

"HA! I've been your bodyguard almost your whole life and even I know it takes more than just that worthless tough guy to be considered your bodyguard. That guy can't even do Allgabra!"

Hobson arrived with a tray of two coffee cups with a pitcher of coffee in the middle. He said, "coffee sir?"

"Thank you, Hobson," Seto thanked before Hobson set the tray on the glass coffee table. "Are you still depressed about what happened to our step dad?"

"I don't give a crap! I hate him!"

"I know you're lying," Seto glared. He knew his _Spikey_ way too much.

"Why does it matter to you? We're not brothers anymore!" Yugi shouted before turning himself with his back facing Seto. Tears began leaking down Yugi's cheeks. _"I'm sorry."_

Seto felt a huge lump on this throat, which made him embrace Yugi in a warm hug. Yugi let the pain of everything he suffered, because of Gozoburro, fall onto Seto's shoulder._ It just wasn't fair!_ Why did Gozoburro take their happy life away from them? Yugi never knew this, but Seto was thinking this as well. They both hated their step father for what he did to them. Money, but no happiness. Where can you find true happiness if not through money and power?

Yugi and Seto parted from their hug and Yugi continued trying to finish his puzzle. Seto would make several eye glances at Yugi doing his puzzle-solving work. It seemed the puzzle was starting to become one. Yugi kept letting his tears fall as he kept putting the pieces in place, knowing where they would all fit. Yugi felt excitement build that he was finally gonna solve the millennium puzzle.

Yugi picked up the last piece from the puzzle box and stared at his almost completed puzzle in awe.

"Looks like you're almost done," Seto said with a small smile. Yugi nodded, then put the last piece in the slot.

All of a sudden, Yugi noticed his puzzle began to glow. Seto gasped as he watched his brother scream at the top of his lungs and some freaky glowing third eye appear on his forehead. Yugi had solved the puzzle and unleashed something beyond their understanding. _He unleashed the Shadow Games!_


	3. Plans for Kaiba Land

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like this, because it's gonna get really cool. At least it will soon. Several things happen before we get to the cool part. Yami is gonna do shadow games, but that will have to wait for now. Review please!**

Seto froze in pure shock, watching Yugi's forehead glow a third eye before it slowly disappeared. The expression on his Spikey's face seemed... _confused._ Yugi looked around the area of where he was, then stared at his hands. He seemed to be confused about alot of things.

_"Seto?"_ This Yugi asked in the same voice, but a different accent. It was as if it was Arabic or something. _"Incredible."_ Seto was in too much shock to say anything about this, but he knew right away this wasn't _his Spikey_. He ran to the window, then touched the glass. _"It feels cold."_

"Who the hell are you!" Seto finally cried out.

_"I don't know,"_ the other Yugi replied, then stared at the ground. _"I don't have any memory, besides watching you and Yugi... mostly Yugi. He seemed really hurt and I wanted to help him, then he solved the puzzle and now here I am."_

"How is possessing my brother _helping_?"

_"I swear I didn't do this on purpose!"_ This Yugi glared, then stared at Seto with a serious look. _"Why don't you ever smile anymore?"_

"_Smile?_ You're in Yugi's body and all you can think about is whether I _smile_ or not?"

_"You mean Spikey? You used to call him that."_

"Listen, we don't call ourselves those stupid nicknames anymore! We run a company and don't have room for brotherly affects!"

_"Why?"_

"What?"

_"Why?"_ The other Yugi asked confused. _"Why don't you have room to love Yugi? He loves you dearly. Is this why he was hurt?"_

Seto couldn't answer that question. It was obvious! Of course Yugi would be hurt over that! Seto felt a huge bulk of guilt that kept him from moving his lips. The other Yugi looked at Seto as if waiting for an answer, but not getting any.

_"I think you both need to be at work in about thirty minutes,"_ the other Yugi said before running upstairs to get dressed. Seto stared at the place where the other Yugi ran to. He shook his head and decided to get ready for work.

Seto dressed on his suit and tie, then left the room to find Yugi in his uniform, but seemed really confused. He looked at Seto and asked, "what the hell happened? I was finishing my puzzle, and then I ended up here."

"You're just tired," Seto replied, not wanting Yugi to worry. It was better if he didn't know about the other personality inside him.

"I suppose."

"We have to be at work, I hope you're ready."

"I am!" Yugi replied as Seto showed a smirk.

The brothers left the mansion and walked into the car. Yugi wore a blue suit with his name tag, black tie, and a white buttoned shirt underneath the suit. He laid his hands on his lap while biting his bottom lip. Seto tried to ignore the look on Yugi's face, which showed longing, longing to be loved.

_'Stupid... whoever is possessing my brother!'_ Seto cursed inside his head. He held his jaw while balling his fists.

"Is something wrong, Seto?" Yugi asked, seemingly worried.

"I'm fine," Seto lied, then let out a sigh. He stared out the window to keep the guilt out. Though, it wasn't really working.

Finally, the limo made it to Kaiba Corporation. The building was huge and was surrounded by glass windows. There was a statue of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician in front of the building, since it was a gaming company. Seto showed a small smirk.

"Looks like we made it on time," Seto said as Yugi nodded with furrowed eyebrows.

"We also have a meeting in an hour," Yugi reminded his brother.

"Thanks for the reminder."

Yugi nodded then him and Seto walked into the company building. They entered into their office to prepare for work. A knock was heard from the door. Yugi grabbed a bunch of filed papers.

"Come in!" Seto called out.

A young woman entered with long curly blond hair, a black suit and tie, and a skirt that reached down to her knees. Yugi showed a small smile after she entered. The woman had a name tag that read _"Mary Valentine"_ and carried a note pad with some papers on it and a cup of coffee.

"I have your schedule, Mr. Moto and your coffee," Mary Valentine said, giving Yugi a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Mai," Yugi thanked the woman, who was called _"Mai"_ by her peers or those head over her.

"I still wonder why you hired her as your assistant," Seto said.

"She was found on the streets with no food or shelter and I think she deserves a job and a roof over her head. Just because I'm a rich boy, doesn't mean I'm heartless," Yugi replied in a harsh tone. "Besides, she's one of my best employers and a hard worker."

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Mai asked.

"Just make sure our storage room is cleaned up and the duel monster cards are in their proper order. Don't touch Seto's private deck," Yugi ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Moto," Mai replied before leaving the room.

"At least she listens. Johnson doesn't give shit," Seto glared.

"That's because you hired those big five idiots! Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?" Yugi asked. "You should've fired them!"

"They worked for our old man and succeeded in working for him; and until we get new employers we..."

"We're not gonna get _new employers_ unless you take some out and this is gonna come back to bite us. We're already getting shit from Industrial Illusions."

"I swear, Pegasus sounds like he's flirting with me every time I talk to him."

"I think his name sounds gay."

"And now we have over 100 emails."

_"Shit."_

"By the way, why the hell are you carrying that thing?"

"The puzzle?" Yugi asked, revealing the millennium puzzle from his coat pocket. "I don't know. It seems to be _attracted_ to me."

"Whatever, just make sure it doesn't arouse anyone during the meeting. Just one glimpse of that thing and it will automatically be found on the nearest garage sale isle," Seto warned Yugi before he rolled his eyes.

Seto and Yugi walked to the main room where they were to meet the Big Five. Yugi never liked any of the employers, who used to work for his father. He knew they were only looking for their paycheck to arrive at any moment. Neither of these guys never shared true loyalty with him and Seto.

"Glad you could make it," Seto smirked. He took a remote and a slide show appeared, showing some blue prints of a theme park. "This is Kaiba Land! A theme park for kids of all ages to have fun. Yugi says we should also include a tower, each floor containing a life and death game. Of course, we will assure the safety of anyone joining this game. This will include five floors, each representing a level of game. What do you think?"

"How about we have a penguin themed water slide with that?" Crump suggested.

_"You're joking right?"_ Seto asked grimly.

"Why not?" Yugi shrugged. "Besides, we did promise him a Penguin theme park when we made the deal for him to work with us. We can't just break our promise!"

"Whatever!"

"What are you planning on doing about the tower?" Nezbitt asked with a serious glare.

"It'll be built after we get started on the theme park. The first floor will be a lazer tag-based, the second level will be a haunted house theme, the third level will require escaping from falling blocks, the fourth will be a maze escaping from robot zombies, and the fifth level is two of the different teams playing the game fighting against each other. Of course, they won't be allowed to damage any part of the neck up," Yugi explained.

"Won't the falling blocks be dangerous? We must ensure the players' safety," Johnson asked.

"Which is why the falling blocks will be made of Styrofoam and if it touches the player, they lose," Seto explained.

"Excellent! How much money do you predict we'll make?" Crump asked.

"At least 600,000 a year," Yugi replied.

"My, my, I say we start this theme park!" Leichter thought and everyone else agreed.

"Then, it looks like it's decided," Seto smirked. Yugi nodded his head, then looked back at the blue prints before showing a smile.


	4. Heavy Rain

**Hello guys! Here is the next chapter of this story. I would've posted it yesterday, but I accidently deleted my last rough draft of this. So, I have to rewrite this whole chapter AGAIN! How fun! Review please!**

Yugi cleaned up his desk to prepare to leave. Seto was still sitting in his desk, typing on his computer. He was probably making plans for Kaiba Land or something, which meant he wouldn't be home until pass midnight. Yugi hated it when his brother came home late. While thinking this, he slammed his laptop shut and left the room, but not before grabbing his wallet and keys.

A sigh escaped from Yugi's lips as Yugi walked across the hallway and into the elevator. He pressed the L button to go to the Lobby floor. He couldn't escape the fact that he wasn't going to spend any time with Seto… _like there ever was a time._ He was always busy about his job and Yugi was always having the mansion to himself... besides for Hobson, but he was their butler. Seto never had time for _anything_.

Yugi made his way to the limo and it began driving along the street.

"Where to?" The limo driver asked.

"Kaiba Mansion," Yugi replied while staring at the window. His eyebrows stood furrowed while thinking about the times before Gozoburro committed suicide… better yet _adopted_ _them_. Yugi heard his cell phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Moto. About our last meeting…"_ Crump said.

"For the last time, they're going to be robot penguins, not real life ones! This is a theme park not a zoo!" Yugi snapped coldly.

"But think of all the tourist attractions we'll get and we can even have a Penguin Show!"

"Crump, the answer is _no_! Besides, non of the other members are in agreement with your idea anyways. I already agreed with making your little _Penguin Theme ride_, what more do you want?" Yugi glared before giving out a sigh. _"Look, I'm not in the right mood right now._ Can we discuss this tomorrow?"

_"Of course, Mr. Moto. Goodbye."_

Yugi hung up the phone, not wanting anymore calls from his employers. They always aggravated him with their little complaints about something so idiotic! Yugi had other important things to worry about than some crummy suggestions from employers that never cared who lived or died. Yugi didn't need suggestions or complaints right now! He already had enough on his plate as it was!

Heavy rain was pouring on the window of the limo. There were so many things on Yugi's mind. Seto wasn't going to be home until pass midnight and Yugi felt all alone. He moved to a new town, like he and Seto had been doing since Gozoburro's death, going from place to place. This was Seto's way of making more money, by setting up more companies all over the world. Yugi would meet new friends, then just disappear and never see them again. This life just wasn't fair!

Yugi _hated_ moving, he hated his brother never coming home, and he hated living this rich life with no friends or family. He once _had_ a family in the orphanage! Now, Yugi wished he never wished to be adopted. He began seeing how happy his and Seto's life was when they were just orphans at the orphanage. They may've not been rich with a rich family, but at least they had each other and they were happy. Now, while all the other orphans were happy with their loving families, Yugi was all alone with a suicidal step father, who died about a year or two ago, and a brother who hated _everything_.

_"Stop here!"_ Yugi shouted to the driver, trying to make his voice sound normal, as he stopped at a mini mall, which was not far from the Kaiba Mansion. Though, the rain was pouring and Yugi brought no raincoat or umbrella, it didn't matter. He wanted this pain to go away! He needed a place to cry without anyone noticing he was crying.

"Are you sure, sir?" The limo driver asked.

_"Yes,"_ Yugi replied before paying the limo driver and walking on his way to the mansion.

Yugi walked through the sidewalk, feeling the rain drench his body. His feet continued to splash against the puddles of water. At the same time, hot salty tears poured from the boy's eyes. Yugi wished that he didn't have to carry all this pressure that he shouldn't be having until he was 30 or never at all. Everything that was happening to him at this very time was too much for him. All Yugi wanted to do was make the pain go away.

Yugi walked through the alleyway, taking a short cut to the mansion. The rain continued to pour heavily, even when he made it to the other side. Then, the rain stopped pouring on him. He turned his head and spotted a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. _Wasn't this girl from his Home Room?_

"You shouldn't be running off in the rain without a coat or an umbrella. You could catch an ammonia," The girl said. Yugi continued to stare at her. "Are you Yugi? I think we met at school." Yugi nodded. The girl kept her smile, then began to chuckle. "My name is Tea Garner. Nice to meet you! So, where you going?" Yugi sighed, then shrugged. Tea frowned slightly, hoping to get Yugi to talk, but failing. "Well, I'm on my way home. It's right down the road if you wanna come along." Yugi nodded before the two began walking down the sidewalk.

Yugi was glad there was someone walking with him and keeping the rain out. Just knowing that someone was with him was making him feel a little better. Though, Yugi still felt hurt about Seto not being home and always having to move once every year. It was so much for the young boy to take.

Tea noticed the sadness Yugi was feeling and wishing there was something she could do to cheer him up. She knew that being in a new place isn't always easy and Yugi was probably homesick. She smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure things will look up in the future," Tea said. Yugi looked up and showed a small smile.

A group of boys appeared from a dark alley with sick smirks on their faces. The leader asked rhetorically, "look what we got here? A midget and his whore!"

"Get lost, you creep!" Tea snapped while walking on her way home. She felt someone grab her by the back of her blouse, making her drop her umbrella, and shoving her against the wall.

"Listen here, lady! Nobody disrespects me and gets away with it!" The leader glared.

"Let go of me! I never said you could touch me!" Tea shouted while trying to fight her way out of her oppressor's clutches. The leader just responded to this with a mocking laugh.

_"Aw, look, the little lady's wanting a fight,"_ The leader mocked as he and the others laughed mockingly. He held Tea down forcefully while she was fighting back.

Yugi ran up and attacked the leader by kicking him in the leg. He responded by holding one arm against Tea to hold her back, and used the other arm to punch Yugi in the gut. He fell over backwards as the leader and his gang members laughed at the scene. Yugi sat up, feeling the pain from being knocked over.

"Co'mon boys, let's freshen up these two a bit," The leader commanded before the two other members lifted Yugi up, restraining him from escape, and they all dragged the two into the darkest part of the alley.

_"HELP! LET GO! PLEASE!"_ Tea screamed with tears streaming down her eyes. The leader backed her up against the wall, restraining her arms and legs.

"Now co'mon, that's no way to treat someone," The leader said with a gaped mouth as if he was some sort of pothead, and he probably was. "Now, how about a little kiss?" He closed his lips against Tea's mouth as the girl kept squirming and screaming through her nose. As the leader was about to force her to taste his tongue, he felt his body being jerked from Tea and slammed on the ground. He came face to face with red eyes.

"I believe that's _enough_!" Yami shouted in the middle of the rainy weather._ "It's game time!"_


	5. Game of Dominoes

**It took a while, but I finally found a perfect shadow game Yami could play against the rapist. Let me tell ya, it was hard to decide lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Review please!**

Tea trembled fearfully as she stared into Yugi's dark violet eyes, which seemed to now have a tent of red in them. These eyes were not the same as before. The eyes she saw before were innocent and filled with sorrow and grief. These were filled with determination and anger. Tea had never met Yugi than just yesterday, so this was probably just coincidence…_ right?_

Yami stared coldly at the assaulter, who still had his grip on Tea. The rain and dark shadows made Yami even more terrifying by sight. He would not let this man harm Tea anymore! With a quick swift, he pushed the leader away from Tea and made him land on his behind.

_"THE F***?"_ The Leader glared while Yami pulled out his backpack and got out a box of dominos. He placed the box on the ground and opened it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING, KID?"

"A little game, since you like playing games with ladies. Unless you want me to call the cops," Yami smirked with a threat.

"Yugi, let's just get out of here! There's no point to this!" Tea pleaded with Yami, not wanting him to get hurt. "I'm fine now!"

"HA! How you gonna call the cops?" The Leader asked with a cocky grin. His answer was given when Yami pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, which was water proof, and showed an emergency call button on the screen. "_Fine!_ How do you play your pathetic _game_?"

"You see these dominos?" Yami asked intimidatingly. The leader glared at the box of dominos. "We each pick one domino and set it upside like this…" He demonstrated the rules by picking up one domino and placing it upside on the ground. The thunder cracked, making everyone shake to their bones. "But… it must not fall. After placing it, the next turn will go to the next person and he must place the next domino in front or behind the line of dominoes. You may place it however you want to, even turn the domino when placing it as long as it doesn't knock the dominoes behind or in front of it. We also can't place a domino next to the other, it has to be in front or behind the row. If you or me knocks over the row of dominoes, it's an automatic loss."

"What if the box is empty and there are no more dominoes left?" The leader asked with that sickly smirk.

"Then one of us must take one domino from the front or back of the row of dominoes and place it on the other side of the row. We keep going until one of us knocks the row of dominoes over," Yami replied. The leader snorted with cockiness in his heart and folded arms. He nodded his head while biting the corner of his lip.

"Sure, I'll play your game."

"But if you lose or cheat, a punishment awaits."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Yami went first and placed the first domino on the ground. There were alot of disadvantages with this game. For one, it was played in the hard rain, so the raindrops could tip over the dominoes. There was also the ground, which was concrete with several cracks and gaps. This made the game even more difficult than just playing it in the rain. Despite this, Yami placed one domino in the middle of the wet ground without a flinch.

The leader smirked with a slight chuckle. He took one domino from the box and placed it in front of Yami's domino. Tea watched in horror as the boys took their turns in placing one domino in front or behind the row of others. She wanted to run away from all of this, but she didn't want to ditch her new friend, especially since his intentions were to protect her. Why couldn't he just run away? Why fight? Tea wished she could cry.

The dominoes made a twisting circle. The leader's goal was to make it difficult for Yami to place a domino when he hit the gap of the concrete ground. Finally, the gap was in the way of Yami placing a domino in front of the one the leader placed. He couldn't place it behind the row or risk them trampling in front of the other. Luckily, he was smart and placed the domino on the other side of the gap.

The leader glared with folded arms as Yami pointed at him with his index finger saying, "it's your move."

"Fine!" The leader spat before placing another domino behind Yami's. They continued their turns and finally the last domino was put in place. There were no more dominoes in the box. "Your move!"

Yami furrowed his eyebrows. He had to be very careful when removing the domino from the middle of the circle. Just one slight move could easily make the other dominos fall. Tea bit her fingernails as she watched Yami carefully take the domino in the middle of the twisting circle of dominoes. She closed her eyes praying,_ 'please don't lose! Please don't lose!'_ tears leaking from her eyes, which would be noticed if it wasn't for the rain.

The domino was pulled out slowly without knocking over the other dominoes. Yami carefully placed it in front of the domino outside of the circular row of dominoes. The leader seemed shocked by this bold move. How did he do that?_ That's impossible! There was no way this kid could pull a move like that!_

"It's your turn!" Yami smirked with folded arms.

"Shut up!" The leader shouted before grabbing the domino in the front middle of the circle, taking it out, but doing it too quickly. Before he knew it, the domino behind the one he picked up began to wobble. It tipped over and fell on the domino behind it, and then the other dominoes began falling into a twisted circular row of dominoes.

"Looks like you lose," Yami smirked before the leader glared angrily at him and went for his throat.

"YUGI!" Tea cried aloud as the leader took out his knife he kept in his pocket and was about to cut Yami's throat.

_"PENALTY GAME!"_ Yami shouted boldly as his forehead began showing a glowing third eye in the middle of his forehead. The light knocked the leader over backwards as he put his hands in front of him as if he was defending himself.

The leader began seeing the spirits of the victims he raped or assaulted attacking him. He tried to escape, but they kept pinning him down and torturing him half to death. The leader was screaming and crying,_ "HELP ME! NO! GET AWAY, YOU ASSHOLES! NO! NO! NOOO! PLEASE!"_

The leader's gang members stared at their leader in shock before turning their heads to face Yami, who clarified, "those who pick on the weak to feel powerful are the weak ones in the end. Remember that next time you try to assault a human being to make yourselves proud."

"Let's get out of here, man! This kid's crazy!" One of the gang members cried before they all ran away, leaving their leader screaming and crying.

Tea stared at her savior in shock. What did Yugi just do? What kid was he? _Who_ was he? Tea just had too many questions and thoughts in her head. For a mere second, she was afraid to know who this savoir could be. He offered his hand to lead Tea away from this place. She hesitantly nodded, and gave her hand to walk away from this place.

Yami let Yugi take over and he made a loud gasp before swishing his head left and right as if he was clueless. Tea stopped and turned her head to figure out what Yugi was doing. He seemed…_ confused?_

"I-Is something wrong?" Tea asked as Yugi stared at her with blinking eyes. She sighed. "By the way… what was that you just… _did?_"

Yugi stared at Tea dumbfounded, even more confused than before. _What was Tea talking about?_ All Yugi remembered was Tea being forcefully kissed by the gang leader, then finding himself in the middle of a sidewalk and away from the alley. _Did he just have a blackout?_

Yugi shook his head frantically before running down the sidewalk. Tea began chasing after the boy, wanting to get some answers. She was not going to just be _ignored_ and left with an unanswered question! This _Yugi_ just saved her using some sort of _superpowers_ or something. _What was going on?_

Tea grabbed Yugi by the arm before he swiftly turned around and yanked his arm from the girl's hand.

"Don't run from me, Yugi! I don't care if we just met! You don't just run away when I asked you a question!" Tea shouted with irritation.

Yugi stared down at the ground, then fell on his knees. He finally muttered, _"I-I don't know…"_

_"Don't know what?"_ Tea asked quietly.

"I don't know what happened? I don't remember!" Yugi finally screamed, his arms shaking. "The last thing I remember was you being attacked, then I ended up walking you home as if nothing happened! I don't know!" Tea raised two eyebrows with pure shock._ Yugi couldn't remember?_ "This has never happened to me before! I…"

Tea embraced Yugi in her arms and rubbed his back to sooth him. _He really was confused!_ Tea couldn't put any words to this._ So… what was it that Tea saw?_ The freaky glowing eye? The_ 'Penalty Game'_ Yugi spouted out? What he did to that gang leader? _Who was this kid?_


	6. Game Shop

**Poor Yugi. Don't worry, he'll find out sooner or later. For right now, he just needs time for himself. Also, I've been thinking and I decided to add Mokuba in this story. The idea came and went. I just decided to go for it just because several people wanted to see him and I love him that much. I originally planned not to put him in this story, but what the heck? This is my fan fiction, so whatever. Review please!**

Yugi returned home soaking wet. He didn't care! He was sick of everything happening in his life. While in the house, since Seto would not be home until midnight, he took off his clothes, stripping naked. Hobson had changed Yugi as a baby, so this did not bother him one bit. He didn't care if he was being seen in the nude by his servants and butlers or not.

Yugi plopped on his bed and cried for a while. He hated being alone and wished he wasn't. He was so alone, he could strip naked. He also wondered what happened at the alleyway. _Why did he blackout all of a sudden? What was Tea talking about?_ She seemed to be the only person who actually _cared_ in this world, besides Tristan and Joey.

The rain continually poured outside, making the sad moment fit. Yugi hated the rain, he hated being alone, he hated not knowing what happened an hour ago, he hated being rich, and everything seemed to have the word_ 'hate'_ in it.

Hobson opened the door with a worried look on his face. Yugi didn't care.

"Master Moto, would you like something to eat?" Hobson asked.

_"I'm not hungry,"_ Yugi muttered angrily.

"Very well. Is there anything you'd like?"

Yugi sighed, then said, "I guess I could take a ride around the area. Might as well see what my new home's gonna be like."

"Very well. You best get dressed!"

"I will!"

Yugi dressed in some decent clothes. He wore a pair of jeans, a collared long sleeve shirt striped blue and turquoise, and a pair of tennis shoes. A sigh left his mouth as he walked down the steps and headed for the limo. It felt nice to get away for a while and watch the city pass by, even if it was through a tented window.

Hobson drove the limo, watching Yugi stare out the window. He felt sad seeing Yugi suffer from his brother's neglecting. Yugi loved attention and Seto once brought the right amount of it, but now Yugi was barely getting any. In Seto's eyes, Yugi needed that to survive in this world, but he once always wanted Yugi by his side. Hobson knew his former master turned Seto into a monster.

There was also Yugi. He once was the most cheerful boy who loved the whole world and what it offered. Everything was always good in his eyes. Now, the only happiness lied in destruction. Any unhappiness that lied in Yugi's way, Yugi would destroy it with no trace of evidence. He never cared for sacrificing for those in need as long as they were things that made him happy once again. Yugi would fake his friendliness at school or toward friends he made just to gain his _happiness_. He also turned into a monster, just like Seto Kaiba. Gozoburro was the perfect Frankinstine.

Yugi eyed a game shop and said, "stop!" The car stopped and Yugi stepped out of the car and ran inside the Game Shop. He opened the front door and noticed the small place filled with all kinds of toys and games big and small.

Hobson waited inside the limo while Yugi went looking for a toy or game he wanted. Yugi loved games and loved playing them all the time. He felt someone come up behind him and poke him on the shoulder. Yugi jumped, then turned around, seeing a happy black haired boy behind him.

"May I help you, sir?" The boy asked. He was young, perhaps at least twelve for his age. He had long thick black hair that wasn't cut for some odd reason, bright violet eyes, a big smile that Yugi once had long ago, and seemed very _very_ cheerful. He wore a buttoned up white T-Shirt and some jeans with white tennis shoes.

"I'm good. Unless you sell Duel Monsters cards," Yugi said.

"Oh yeah! Grandpa has a bunch of those!" The kid said as he took Yugi's arm and yanked him to the front of the counter where packs of Duel Monsters cards were being sold at. "My name's Mokuba by the way! My grandpa will be here in a sec, he just has to change his dentures." Yugi made a look before the kid laughed. "Just kiddin', he's actually in the restroom. He'll be back in no time! Told me to watch the shop while he was out!"

_"I see,"_ Yugi nodded. He had to admit, he liked the kid a little bit. He showed some spirit he wished his brother had. He took a pack of Duel Monsters cards, then noticed some pieces to a Capsule Monsters game.

"That's Capsule Monsters!" Mokuba said as Yugi turned his head to face the kid. "It's a fun game! Someday, I'm gonna be the greatest champion in Capsule Monsters history!"

Yugi chuckled and asked, _"really?"_

"Yep! Grandpa says I have the potential!"

"Neat," Yugi complimented, then took several pieces. "I suppose I could take a couple. I'm kinda looking for a good game anyways."

"Okay!" Mokuba said as he worked the cash regester and took Yugi's money. Yugi nodded as he noticed an older man walk to the counter, which reached to his neck, so the old man could only see Yugi's head. What freaked him out was the fact that his man had the same weird hair he had! Though, the old man also had a beard and a mustache. Mokuba grinned at the old man. "Hey Grandpa! I was just helping this paying costumer!"

"Is that right?" The Grandpa asked with his bright smile. He looked at Yugi strangely while he furrowed his eyebrows. "_Hm..._ you like Duel Monsters eh?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied with a shrug. "I guess I better..." He then noticed something in Mokuba's hand that he just pulled out from inside the drawer of the counter. _"Is that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"_

_"Hm?"_ Mokuba questioned, then saw what was in his hands. "OH YEAH!" He showed the card to Yugi. "It's grandpa's keepsake! Says his best friend gave it to him! Cool huh?"

"My brother has three of those," Yugi said, then sighed and stared down at the counter with a sorrowful look.

"Something wrong?" The grandpa asked.

_"Nothing..."_ Yugi lied, then wondered... "You won't happen to have a Dark Magician do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" The grandpa said, showing the Dark Magician card. "You like?"

"It's my favorite, I'll ta..." Yugi said before the grandpa gave him the card. _"uh.."_

"Take it! It's on the house!"

_"You serious?"_

"I am. The Dark Magician is a very powerful monster and something tells me it belongs to you," the grandpa said before giving a wink. Yugi nodded, and put the card in his pocket. He gave the two a smile.

"Maybe you can come back and we can play sometime!" Mokuba offered.

"Sure," Yugi replied with a shrug. "Just let me warn you, I've been to tournaments before. If you're good enough, I might have my brother send you an invite to one."

"REALLY?"

Yugi nodded. Mokuba ran around the counter and gave Yugi a huge hug, then his grandpa chuckled aloud. Yugi couldn't help, but smile at the kid. He padded Mokuba's head and left, but not before waving goodbye. He felt happiness come back to him again like it once had._ Perhaps he could visit these people again!_

There was also the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. Yugi knew his brother would want that card, but it was given to the owner by _a friend_. That would be hard to get rid of no matter what the price was. Yugi could picture it: Seto would get out his huge suitcase full of Duel Monsters cards and trade them just to obtain that card. Yugi almost laughed at that thought. He should probably tell Seto about what he saw. _Then again..._ Seto never came home and Yugi was still angry over that. Why would he just ditch his brother like this? Though, if Yugi told Seto, he would probably get the card and come home often, then it would be back to square one. Yugi decided to never tell Seto this, especially since those people deserved it more than him! He had three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards, he didn't need another one from one of the few people that actually took notice of Yugi.

The next day was another school day. Yugi stayed silent throughout the whole day. He continually ignored Seto and hung out with his friends. They played games together like Duel Monsters, Capsule Monsters, Yatzee, and a few card games like Blackjack.

Tea watched Yugi throughout most of his games and cheered him on.

"Wow, is there any game you're not good at?" Joey asked with a smirk as Yugi shrugged.

"This is impressive, usually it takes about a week for the new students to become social. You're really good at this!" Tea complimented as Yugi chuckled, then rolled his eyes.

"By the way, what's that trinket around your neck?" Tristan asked, pointing to Yugi's millennium puzzle.

"It's a keepsake," Yugi replied. His friends noticed that Yugi, from time to time, will start speaking a few words.

"Cool!"

"Can't wait to be at the arcade?" Joey asked as Yugi chuckled and shook his head. "SWEET!"

The bell rang and school was out. Everyone was running outside while Yugi walked down the steps and noticing Seto beside his limo. He looked at Yugi with a serious face. Yugi just shot him a glare while walking down the steps and facing him.

"We have a day off. I won't be busy tomorrow, so we can play some games for a while. I've been bored out of my mind without a _real_ opponent," Seto said.

Yugi kept his glare, then said, "would you mind if I invited _someone_ to play Capsule Monsters with?"

"Is he from this school?"

"No!"

"I suppose an extra player wouldn't hurt. Just as long as he doesn't bore me!"

Yugi wanted to play against Mokuba. He owed it to the kid! Yugi was positive that Mokuba would love to play Capsule Monsters in an actual gaming arena. It would make the kid happier than a rabbit. Yugi just smiled at the thought.

"By the way Yugi..." Seto said as Yugi looked at his brother. "have you been having any... _blackouts_?"

Yugi's face turned pale. Yugi still remembered the blackout at the alleyway yesterday. Seto knew, by the reaction his brother made, that this spirit had been meddling with Yugi again. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

_"I'm fine,"_ Yugi spat.

"You're lying," Seto said, then a snort left his nose. "I suppose I could always ask whoever the hell is using you like a rag doll!"

Yugi turned even more pale, then asked, "what's happening to me?"

"I don't know!" Seto replied, seeing Yugi try to hide the fact that he was scared. "All I know is that that puzzle around your neck is the cause of your _blackouts_!"

"I gotta go!" Yugi said before running off to meet his friends at the arcade, maybe that would get his mind off of what he was just told.

_"I wish I could help you, Spikey,"_ Seto whispered to himself before climbing inside the limo.


	7. Domino Arcade

**Here's the next chap. I think you all know that this is gonna eventually lead to a shadow game. Also, I recommend you all check out Out For Blood. It's a vampire story I'm writing with Aqua Girl that's not cliché and has action... or is about to very soon. I need some more fans to check it out, because I think due to too many vampire fics being a fail, this one is not being looked at. Just take a look before you make any judgments. Review please!**

Yugi hung out with his friends at the Domino Arcade. He gazed around the flashy lights around the darkened place filled with tones of electronic games he was familiar with. Being rich, Yugi played with most of these games over a thousand times. He loved them all!

Joey and Tristan went ahead and played some sort of space game as a team. They seemed to be going up several levels, but Yugi knew he could beat the both of them without any help. He played this game so many times, he almost got bored. Though, that didn't mean Yugi never decided to play it once in a while.

Yugi sighed, noticing Tea eying the _Dance Dance Revolution_. She seemed to favor this dancing game where the player was to step on the arrows at a curtain time. She held a small smile across her lips.

"Hey Yugi, is there a game you would like to try?" Tea asked. Yugi shrugged, still looking around. The truth was, Yugi didn't know which game to play. "We could try playing that." She pointed to the _Dance Dance Revolution_. Yugi nodded, not knowing which one to pick anyway, so he went with what Tea wanted.

Tea and Yugi, of course, had to wait for the other players to finish their dance. They seemed really good at the game and were great dancers. After finishing, Tea put in three coins into the slot and chose the hardest level.

"You can choose easy," Tea said. "I just chose this level for me."

Yugi chose the same level as Tea, who rose two eyebrows. She was surprised Yugi chose the hardest level. Though, she didn't know the guy, so Yugi was probably a great dancer.

Yugi and Tea started the game and their feet were moving at almost light speed. Everyone soon began watching the two dancing along. Tea's heart was pumping while she kept moving her feet everywhere. Sweat continually poured down both the teens' faces.

"So... you dance?" Tea asked. Yugi shook his head. _"You're good!"_

Tea and Yugi almost tied, but Yugi's score was _perfect_. Yugi typed his name as MOT and it popped up on the tops list as number 1. Tea's jaw almost dropped as everyone began clapping and cheering.

"_NO WAY!_ That's _Mot_! The game king of the world! He's won every single game across the globe almost!" One kid shouted from amongst the crowd. Yugi sighed in annoyance. He _always_ had to deal with fans whenever he was inside an arcade.

"Can I have your autograph?" One of the kids asked, shoving a notebook in Yugi's face.

_"Game king?"_ Tea questioned in surprise as Yugi showed a hint of pink on his cheeks. He dug into his pocket and retrieved some note cards with the name MOT on it, giving it to the kid.

"Thank you!" The kid asked. More kids began surrounding Yugi before he gave out more of the note cards and escaped from the crowd.

Tea was finally able to reach Yugi, who seemed off to himself. He looked like he didn't really care about the fact that the kids were _surrounding him_ and wanting his autograph. If anything, Yugi made it seem like this was nothing to him.

"Hey Yugi, that's pretty impressive that you have some sort of title here!" Tea said with a bright smile as Yugi shrugged. He looked up and saw a race car game. He smiled, then placed two coins in the slot before starting the race car game. Yugi kept driving pass the cars to make it to first place. Tea seemed highly impressed. "Wow, you're good."

Yugi smiled, turning his head to face Tea, then nodded before focusing back on the game. He just loved playing games and was having fun with it. It was one thing that always put a smile on his face. He soon noticed Joey and Tristan watching him play with gaped mouths.

"Wow, he's good! It took me _forever_ to get that far ahead," Tristan said.

"They know him as the game king here named... _Mot_," Tea told the boys as they began showing freaked out faces.

"NO WAY! YOU MEAN YUGI IS..."

"_Shit Yugi!_ You never told us you were a legend!" Joey cried with a hint of excitement. "I've been dying to meet you since... well _ever_!"

Yugi sighed, then won the racing game and stared at Joey with a bored look on his face. He said, "I'm not _a legend_. I'm just a kid who likes games."

"_Not a legend?_ Dude, you're talked about around here..." Tristan said before being interrupted.

"But I'm _not_ a legend. They only know me by my initials and it's irritating when they expect something out of me instead of minding their own f***ing business!"

"I guess I can see your point. Though, you've got to admit, it's kinda cool that you can top almost every single game here!" Joey said. Yugi chuckled a little bit, feeling some hint of pride.

"HEY!" An older kid called out to Yugi. He raised two eyebrows in question as the kid, with the big anxious smile, came to him. "Are you the Mot everyone's been talking about?"

"Sure is!" Joey said with a braggy voice. Yugi sighed in slight annoyance.

"One of the guys is holding a gambling party here!" The older kid said, showing Yugi the address. "With your skills, you can earn some easy cash!"

"Sorry, but we don't gamble," Tea glared.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, bitch! I was talking to Mot!" the Older kid snapped before facing Yugi again with the same smile. "So, what do ya say?"

"I'll think about it," Yugi replied.

"COOL! Just make sure you meet at 10 okay!" The kid said before leaving.

Yugi sighed, then stuck the address between his legs, saying, "sometimes, I wish people would just leave me alone."

"Are you going?" Tristan asked.

"Gambling's for suckers," Yugi said with narrowed eyes. "I don't play crap."

Yugi eventually threw the address away and left on his way home. Not wanting to stir up attention, he decided to _walk_ to the mansion instead of taking the limo. He happen to pass by a curtain street and found a kid lying down on the ground with wounds on his face and body. Yugi ran to the kid's side to find out what happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

_"Yah... where am I?"_ The kid asked wearily. He held light brown hair, hazel eyes, and seemed to be wearing nerdy clothing that would fit a gamer. _"That son of a bitch tricked me!"_

"Who?"

_"Barnard... he... told me to meet him here last night for a gambling party. He... cheats... robbed me and beat me like crap."_

"What does he look like?"

_"Tall... black hair... freckles... he was over there,"_ the kid replied, pointing toward what looked to be an empty building. Yugi recalled the address given to him at the Domino Arcade, it seemed to match this location

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

_"S-Sure,"_ the kid replied as Yugi dialed 911 to help the kid get some help. After that, Yugi decided to explore the building a little bit and investigate what was going on in there.

Yugi snuck inside the abandoned building and explored the place quietly. There were cobwebs in almost every corner of the area, dirt and animal poo found everywhere, broken windows easily detected, and walls filled with dust and dirt. It was like walking inside an old haunted house, except it was an old office building. Still, it seemed like a perfect place for thugs to plot something.

Yugi found some stairs and slowly walked up each step. He tried climbing up around the side to prevent any sounds. He was able to reach the second floor, finding an open door. He walked through it to find a huge table and a closet. Yugi opened the closet and found weapons like knives and pistols. Yugi never hesitated to reach his cell phone to dial 110 for this, but before he could dial the numbers, he felt a huge bolting pain on his head and found himself knocked cold to the ground.


	8. Kidnap

**I guess you guys have been waiting for this one for a while. It will be another shadow game playing. I hope you enjoy this Shadow Game. Mostly all of these I will be making up, because I find it more enjoyable to make up games that are better than the ones I see that are lamer than the Yo-Yo gang. Review please!**

Yugi dizzily woke up. He found himself tied to a chair before opening his eyes, which he saw nothing but a blurry image. His head was hurting and throbbing. A moan escaped his lips before he felt a hand grabbing onto his top hair and the end of the chair banged against the wall. He came face to face with a pair of green eyes and the obnoxious smile now being a devious one. This was the kid Yugi met who invited him to the gambling party.

"Hey kid! Thought you could rat on us, eh?" The kid asked.

"You assaulted the kid from outside your headquarters!" Yugi glared boldly. "I don't think the police are gonna be too friendly with ya, especially since you also have a tendency of _kidnapping_!"

"You talk big!"

"Well, when you run a major corporation, you tend to get some guts," Yugi partially bragged with a huge smirk on his lips.

"Major Corporation eh? That just gives us the more reason to have you as a hostage!"

"I don't know about that!" Yugi smirked in reply. "In fact, why don't cha use my cell phone to call my company and threaten them? I'm sure they'll be happy to call the police on you bitches!"

"Nice try, but I would be more interested to talk to your family! I'm sure they have a load of money from all the business you do!"

"Oh, my brother Seto Kaiba? I'm sure he'd also _love_ to call the cops on your asses! Compared to most families, he's a jackass when it comes to brotherly love! Don't believe me? Call him! His phone number is under the name _'Baba.'_"

"What now, Boss? If we call we might be road kill!" One of the the kid's friends asked slightly nervous.

"_Ooooooooo,_ _nervous much?_ Some henchmen you've got," Yugi mocked before the kid from the arcade threw him face-down on the floor, hitting his mouth against the floor. He spat some blood from his mouth.

"Jack, we're not gonna be caught! I've got an idea for us to get the money we need! We can _smash_ this kid!" The kid from the arcade shouted.

"_Getting laid,_ almost reminds me of home," Yugi said sarcastically.

"Believe me kid, you're gonna get it BIG TIME!" The kid from the arcade smirked deviously as Yugi glared at him back. _He wasn't afraid of this kid!_ He still remembered the time Gozoburro raped him and Seto at the same time. This was _nothing_ to him!

The kid from the arcade pulled on the chair Yugi was sitting on while the rich CEO Coe-President was trying to free himself from the tied ropes around his hands. He knew there was a weakness to this _method_ and all it took was untying his bounds. The chair was thrown into a room, this time with Yugi facing up and a stain of blood on the bottom of his lip from when his face fell on the floor.

The room was no different from the room Yugi was at not too long ago. Mostly dirty wooden floors, a dirty window (though this one had two), broken furniture, and cobwebs on the ceiling. In this room, however, there was a wooden bed without a mattress that seemed old, a desk that seemed wobbling, and two lamps that didn't seem to be working due to lack of electricity.

The boss, of what seemed to be some sort of _gang_ or group, slowly appeared in front of Yugi so _intimidatingly_. For most, they would be sorely afraid, but Yugi had faced worse tortures than this kind. The leader took out a sharp hunting knife and reached it at the bottom of Yugi's shirt to where his belly button was located. it felt cold and hard, but sharp.

_"I'll make this slow and easy, kid,"_ The leader whispered darkly as he slowly cut Yugi's shirt from the bottom to the top with his knife. Yugi could barely feel the cold knife creeping up his belly. _"You tell me a way to get to your bank account and I just might let you live."_

"_Instead of just killing me?_ Now you're _really_ throwing off your game here! You want my money and I just might not give it to ya or maybe I might! _Who knows?_ You're only in for the Kaiba Corp. money and I can see the greed in your eyes as a sign of weakness!" Yugi said plainly with his deadly glare.

"You're willing to give up your life over _money_?" The leader asked without any emotion as the knife slowly cut through more of Yugi's shirt until the sharp end touched the area to Yugi's heart. "That's a big risk you're taking."

"I've been the type to take _risks_ while you just want to do the most cowardly thing you could possibly do," Yugi smirked, then felt a sharp painful stick around his chest area. The knife cut through his skin. Though, despite the pain, Yugi kept his face still without showing a trace of emotion or a flench. The leader began to turn pale by this reaction. "Sounds like my intentions were right."

"You... You little _bitch_!" The kid shouted as he took his knife and about to jab it in Yugi's heart until Yugi rolled face-down onto the floor, then used his two legs to get up on his feet and ram his opponent to the window closest to Yugi. "SHIT!"

"Here's my propaganda! _You facing your death!_" Yugi smirked deviously, then pushed himself on the chair against the window as it shattered and the leader fell two stories to the ground. Losing his balance, Yugi also fell, still tied to the chair, and fell two stories with a loud crash, from his chair breaking to pieces, on top of the leader. Luckily, non of the pieces jabbed into his skin, but many pieces jabbed onto the leader's skin, leading to his ultimate death.

Yugi was out cold, lying on the ground as the leader's friends came rushing from the house, which was different from the one Yugi was at when he found the gang's headquarters. They all checked out their boss to find him dead from the collision. Feeling revenge running through their veins, one of the members took a piece of the chair that broke from the fall and intended on stabbing Yugi and killing him until two eyes opened, two violet eyes with a hint of crimson. He used his feet to kick the piece of the chair out from the killer's hands, then got up on his feet, freeing his binds from the rope tied behind his back.

"It's game time!" Yami shouted boldly.

_"Game?"_ One of the gang members asked with glaring eyes.

"Yes, it's the chasing game! Like tag and I'm it," Yami smirked before running back inside the house.

"Let's get him!" One of the members shouted as they all went after Yami. He smirked while running up the stairwell. He then hopped from the top of the rail to the ceiling fan, holding himself up.

"Son of a bitch!" The middle kid shouted.

Yami smirked, then eyed on Yugi's cell phone in one of the kid's pockets. He had to get to it or Yugi would be under the mercy of these guys. Yami thought quick, then swung from the ceiling fan to the other side of the rail of the stairwell, but not before snatching the cell phone from the kid's pocket. The kid gasped as Yami fell from the top of the second floor to the bottom of the first floor. He ran while dialing 110 on the cell phone.

_"Hello, this is the Japanese Police!"_ The caller answered.

"I'm being attacked by a gang and I think I just killed their leader out of defense when he was trying to kill me!" Yami shouted over the phone.

_"Where are you at?"_

"I'm not sure!" Yami replied, then looked at his surroundings as soon as he entered outside, the opposite side of where the corpse of the gang leader was located. He was in some sort of alleyway. He looked at his right and saw a street, running to it and seeing the sign. "I'm at Ringway Street! The place I was taken is located on the right of the alleyway between a house and a building with the sign _'Shishi Shop!'_"

_"Thank you sir, we'll track you with your phone!"_

"That's fine!" Yami said before hanging up and sticking his phone beneath his pants and underwear. He was caught by the two thugs and dragged into the alleyway before being banged against the wall and punched across the face.

"You think you're so tough now? Well, _are ya?_" One of the members asked with threat.

"I could take all of you," Yami said while getting up and wiping the blood off his mouth. "The police are on their way, so you can forget about making anymore threats!"

"Spoiled brat!" One kid said and launched his fist at Yami's stomach before he dodged it and kicked him to the wall. The other kid then tried to make a punch from behind, but Yami made a back-flip over him, then smashed him down to the ground before kicking the last kid against a trash can.

"You are _so_ pathetic!" Yami glared before hearing the sirens coming. Police cars surrounded the alleyway as the three kids woke up and gasped in fear.

The police ran to the alleyway as Yami fainted and lied against the wall. All three kids were arrested and a police woman came to examine Yugi and his wounds. He was in a rough fight and she was amazed on how much this kid could take from these three thugs.

"There's a kid here out and alive! He needs a hospital pronto!" The woman shouted in her walkie talkie.

_"Okay, we'll have the ambulance be here! You watch over the kid!"_ The voice over the walkie talkie replied.

"Okay!" The woman replied before putting the walkie talkie on her belt and covered Yugi's wounds. "You are one tough kid aren't ya? You stay right here!" She searched through Yugi to find some sort of trace of evidence of his identity. He found the cell phone in his underpants. "Cleaver boy." She placed the cell phone somewhere safe then searched for any sort of ID.

"Officer Rachel, we found the kid's wallet with the dead kid!" One of the policemen reported to the police woman. "From the evidence we've gathered, it seems that our victim pushed this guy out the window while being tied to a chair before it fell on him! There's no arguing he was fighting for his life, so he's in the clear! It's either that or attempt suicide, which we highly doubt!"

"Good. I'd hate to see this kid be made a criminal here," Officer Rachel said, feeling pity toward Yugi.

"We found out his name is Yugi Moto, he's the Coe-President of Kaiba Corporation, a gaming company!"

_"Son of a bitch!"_

"There's no proof of any living family, except his partner."

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi Moto lives with Seto Kaiba, the other Coe-President of Kaiba Corporation! According to their records, their adopted father Gozoburro died of suicide and these boys have been running the place sense!"

"Damn! I suppose Seto Kaiba is the only one we should call about this! He's the only family member this kid's got! I'll make the call!"

"Very well, Maim!"

Rachel used Yugi's cell phone to find out what Seto Kaiba's number was. The contact list showed job, voicemail, school, lawyer, Tea Garner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Baba. She sighed deeply as she heard Yugi moan and opened his eyes. He seemed very confused.

"Sir, what is your brother's number?" Officer Rachel asked.

_"Baba,"_ Yugi muttered dizzily. Officer Rachel raised two eyebrows, but called the number that read _'Baba'_ on the contact list and heard the phone ring. _Someone answered!_

_"Yugi, I'm busy with work! What could you possibly be calling me about to interrupt my studies?"_ Seto asked impatiently. This told Rachel that this was probably Seto. She felt pity that Yugi's brother was such an asshole.

"This is Officer Rachel, Yugi Moto was assaulted and kidnapped by a group of thugs! He's being brought to the Hospital as we speak! I need to know if there's anyone Yugi knows that can come for visiting hours!"

_"WHAT? _Oh god!_"_ Seto responded in surprise more than concern. _"What hospital is he being taken to?"_

"Domino Hospital! You can call for his room number, but I need to know the names of some close family members or friends!"

_"He should have their names on his contact list! Tea Garner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor!"_

"Is that it?"

_"Actually..."_ Seto said, seemingly in a trail of thought. _"There's also a _Mokuba_ he spoke of I think, but you will have to ask him. Will he have to go to court?"_

"As a witness he will have to."

_"I'll get his lawyer and I'll meet him inside when he gets there! I'm not having my brother go to court without a lawyer!"_

"I understand sir and thank you for your time."

_"No, thank you."_

Officer Rachel placed her hand on Yugi's forehead before the ambulance arrived to pick Yugi up to the hospital. The trip seemed to be worth it. All the while, Yugi was having _thoughts_ in his mind.


	9. Mind Room

**Here's the next chapter to this story. I know I should be working on At-Em-Oh, but there's a temporary delay due to working on Hanaski's deck. Anyways, I should be focusing on this anyways. Now, usually I get to the plot of a story right away, especially at this point, but this is like the retold version of Yu-Gi-Oh. At the beginning, there were like random events or episodes/chapters that had different plots or events. Though, you will find elements from the Yu-Gi-Oh manga. You will defiantly see it in the next chapter, because remember this: when Seto Kaiba first appeared, at least in the anime, it was his first day of school. Okay, now Yugi's first day of school, try to pretend that what happened in the first chapter was starting in that particular episode or chapter when Seto first appeared. THAT'S RIGHT! MANY EVENTS HAVE ALREADY HAPPENED! That means the guy on Death Row that went into Burger World had already happened, including other events like Shadi judging that Director and that professor guy. They're already dead at this point. Though, he will appear, just not at this exact moment. Review please!**

Yugi woke up in an extremely tired state with back pains and more pains on his legs. He was trying to remember what happened and how he got here. The last he remembered, he was tied to a chair fighting with the leader of the gang that kidnapped him. After that, was a blank. He could barely see a thing. There was a blurry vision of shapes. He tried to try to figure out the shapes and what they were.

_"Rest Yugi! You're still hurt!"_ A voice said that sounded echoy. Yugi felt a hand cover his eyes to block his vision.

_"Where am I?"_ Yugi asked in a horse voice. _"Who are you?"_

_"Rest Yugi! Everything's gonna be okay!"_ The voice reassured Yugi.

_"What's happening?"_ Yugi asked, then felt a finger on his lips.

_"Shhhhh rest,"_ The voice whispered softly, then brushed his hand through Yugi's hair to relax the boy.

Yugi felt his body relaxing while feeling a gentle hand brush through his hair once more. He wanted to know _who_ this voice was. He seemed friendly and wanting to help. Yugi felt, whoever this stranger was, _perhaps a doctor,_ gently holding his hand as Yugi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up again, this time on the floor. He yawned and discovered that he was no longer in the hospital anymore, but in a strange room. It looked like an office room with a desk, chair, rug, bookshelf, and several file drawers. The desk held pictures of Seto, other friends, Solomon, and Mokuba. Tea's picture was heart-shaped, which made Yugi wonder. It didn't look like his office, yet it was.<p>

Yugi opened the desk drawer to find toys and games. _Now, why would there be toys in a desk drawer?_ Yugi opened the file drawers to find sparkles, smile faces, and echoes of laughter of small children. Yugi closed it fast, finding confetti on his shirt that blew out from the drawer. He laughed at the sight of it, before catching himself and wondering why he did that. Yugi opened the top drawer to find the same thing.

"Okay, that was just weird," Yugi said to himself with narrowed eyebrows.

Then, Yugi realized something about the confetti. He saw that it wasn't sparkling from the reflection of the light. It seemed more like the remains of pieces of paper or _photo_. _A photo of what?_ As Yugi's curious mind began wondering, he began seeing all the confetti creating the photo that it originated from... _It was Gozoburro!_ Yugi gasped, then fell on his back. The picture turned back to confetti.

"Yugi, it's okay! You're just in your soul room!" That voice assured Yugi. He turned his head quicker than a jackrabbit and saw what looked to be a spitting image of _himself_.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Yugi asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Relax Yugi, I'm a friend!" Yami assured, quickly taking Yugi by both arms and getting him to relax. _"Don't think negative thoughts!"_

_"Why?"_

"This room seems normal, but your mind room works like a land mine for anything _negative_. It will destroy anything that's _bad_."

Yugi seemed surprised by this and asked, "why?"

"It's the way you think... _I think._ You seem to be the type that will destroy anything that makes you _unhappy_," Yami said.

"Are you implying that I'm _selfish_?" Yugi shouted before the drawers from every cabinet and the desk slapped opened and sharp razors and moving knives appeared ready to attack the Yugi look-alike.

The look-alike grabbed Yugi by the arm and quickly escaped from the room and closed the door before the sharp objects could get to the two. The Yugi twin glared at his others self before he claimed, "Careful Yugi! You start making negative thoughts about me and I'm dead!"

Yugi glared and said, "if that is _my mind room_, how did you even there in the first place?"

"You solved the puzzle, so I became a part of you. We both share one body, so..." Yami replied, pointing his face toward the door to his own mind room. _"Yeah."_

"So wait, you're invading my body?_ That's just wonderful!_"

"Yugi, I never _purposely_ came inside your body. I was trapped inside the puzzle for 3000 years without any memory of who I am or where I came from."

"Then is there a way you can get out? There is something called_ invading privacy_ and I would like less of that, Mr..."

"You can call me whatever you like. I have no memory of my name... I've been called _Pharaoh_," the spirit said with a shrug.

_"Phar-"_ Yugi said before letting out a sigh. "Listen, _whoever you are,_ why can't you just get out of my body?"

"I don't know how to reverse this and even if I did, I have nowhere else to go. Yugi, please... I..." the look-alike explained before letting out a sigh. He dropped to his knees. "If you don't want me, you can break the puzzle. It's... I suppose it's better than have you end up hating me and me fearing those _things_ will destroy me."

Yugi's eyebrows rose and saw fear and anguish in those violet eyes mixed with slight crimson. _Was Yugi really this fearsome and selfish?_ A pledge of guilt fell upon Yugi and he knelt down and took this look-alike into his arms. The spirit was astounded by this reaction. _Had Yugi ever hugged anyone besides Seto Kaiba?_

"I'm sorry for my reaction. If you have nowhere else to go, y-you can stay. Just... don't bother me when I'm working and don't get into my soul room and be nosy or anything," Yugi told the spirit, feeling his tight embrace.

_"Thank you, Yugi,"_ the spirit whispered with gratefulness. He then took Yugi by both arms after wiping the tears from his eyes, which were of joy. "I promise I won't be trouble. Anyways, I think it should be safe to get back in your soul room now."

The spirit opened the door to Yugi's soul room and everything was back to normal. Yugi smiled and made a loud sigh as the spirit sat on the floor cross-legged. Yugi sat by him with a curious look in his eyes. Yugi wanted to know who this guy was and what to call him. He suggested _Pharaoh_, but that didn't seem right. He seemed to be dark and mysterious by first glance.

"How about I call you Yami?" Yugi asked as the spirit looked at his partner curiously. "_Pharaoh_ seems too weird. Though, it could be a clue to who you are. Still, Yami seems like you. You're dark and mysterious and Yami is Japanese for dark. What do you think?"

"I suppose it does fit me huh? Very well. Yami it is," Yami said with a short smile.

"So, what's been happening during the times when I blacked-out? Since you're gonna be living with me from now on, I want to know what's been going on and what crap you were making me do."

"I've only taken over whenever you were in trouble. The first time was against a gang trying to rape Tea. I played a game of dominoes and gave him a penalty game for his crimes. The second time was against the people that kidnapped you. You seemed to be doing fine at first, then you fell two stories and passed out. I took over to finish the job before calling the police."

_"At least you thought with your head the second time,"_ Yugi said sarcastically.

"I'll let you in on what happens when I'm around from now on. I usually don't take over, so I doubt if there will be much problem, especially since you took care of those guys on your own without my help."

"Thanks. You know, you're okay!"

"Anyways, I think your brother just arrived. You should probably wake up," Yami said as Yugi snapped out of his mind room and woke up in the hospital.

* * *

><p>Yugi, this time, was able to see every shape of the hospital room perfectly. He saw Seto staring at him with serious looking eyes. Yugi blinked, then sighed deeply as Seto made a humphing noise.<p>

_"Congratulations Yugi, you just made me cancel work thanks to your little _accident_,"_ Seto snorted.

_"That really shows you care,"_ Yugi said sarcastically with folded arms. "I almost got killed, Seto. The least you can do is ask me if I'm alright!"

"We've been through this before, Yugi. When working in the businessfield, there's no room for brotherly love."

"Okay, so if I die right now with that bullshit being the last words you say to me, you can just feel just freakin' wonderful that my existence has been wiped from existence, so things like this won't happen again! Like you need me to be any part of your life!" Yugi snapped before turning his gaze away from Seto, not noticing two sorrowful eyes staring right at him.

Seto couldn't stop the lump on his throat from developing, one that was extremely huge. He couldn't show brotherly love, but he didn't want Yugi to think he _hated_ his own brother. Seto scrunched his lips and slowly closed his eyes while thinking of what to say to Yugi.

"Just because I can't _show_ brotherly love doesn't mean I don't feel it."

_"Thanks for the assurance,"_ Yugi muttered bitterly while squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to cry. He wished deep inside that his _Baba_ was like the one from the orphanage, who always looked out for him.

Yugi wanted to shut out his brother ever arriving here. He wanted to believe Seto really did care and didn't say any of those things. Maybe he really was so selfish to destroy any unhappy thoughts or things. _Would Seto's picture be ripped to shreds like Gozoburro's?_ He didn't want to feel like this, but Seto was turning into Gozoburro by every minute and second.

Seto felt his lump grow bigger and sighed while resting his head on Yugi's bedside. He hated the thought that Yugi would think that he never cared when he really did. Now, he wasn't sure if he wanted these affections to disappear_ or stay_. He hadn't noticed how much his nose and eyes were twitching. Things were never like this between him and Yugi at the orphanage. They would play and laugh together. Now, the only thing they did was _work_ together. It felt satisfying now to feel the torturing whip Gozoburro would use to force him to study.

Yugi had not noticed, but Yami's spirit appeared feeling sorrowful about the two brothers. Yami took Yugi's hand and dragged it over to Seto's free hand, which became unnoticed to the brown-haired teen. Yami slipped Yugi's hand under Seto's hand to see what would happen. Both teens seemed to be too busy and stressed to know what had just happened.

Yugi made a huge sigh, then stared up at the ceiling before noticing his hand under Seto's hand. Two eyebrows rose, then a smile appeared. Yugi turned his hand to grab Seto's hand and slightly squeeze it, giving Seto a surprise. He began wondering how Yugi's hand appeared under his own. He popped his head up, not realizing he had bloodshot eyes. Yugi had his eyes closed and was smiling as a moan escaped from his nose while squeezing Seto's hand.

Seto cursed himself for letting Yugi get away with this sort of act, but couldn't afford to see him hurt like that again. He'd always be Seto's _Spiky_. Seto loved the way Yugi used to smile all the time, the way he laughed and giggled, and acted like the world provided happiness and nothing could go wrong. He decided to pretend he was asleep and wait until he was sure Yugi drifted to sleep. Though, Yugi didn't go back to sleep _completely_. He was too busy taking in the security that Seto did care about him.

_"I love you, Spiky,"_ Yugi heard Seto whisper, who thought his brother was deep asleep. Just hearing that gave Yugi pure joy.

_"I... love you too, Baba,"_ Yugi muttered horsily as Seto froze stiff, realizing that Yugi heard his words. Seto then, shook it off, seeing that he could always tell Yugi that he only _dreamed hearing it._ It was only when Seto was sure Yugi was completely asleep that he left the hospital, so Yugi could rest up.


	10. Visitation

**Here's the next chapter. I'm going on a roll with new fan fictions to check out, since some of them I've alerted are becoming discontinued without _deleting_ it. Seriously, people are so dang lazy! I hate reading stories that end up being discontinued! Review please!**

Yugi woke up, seeing that Seto had already left. He was disappointed, but knew Seto needed to go to school today. Yami appeared sitting on the bedside with his hand brushing through Yugi's thick, springy hair. Yugi slightly glared as Yami held a soft smile.

_"How are you feeling?"_ Yami asked.

"Okay, I suppose," Yugi replied before a sigh escaped his lips. "You know, forcing my hand under my brother's isn't gonna make him less of an asshole. Seto's always gonna make the big ordeal about not showing brotherly affection."

_"That maybe true, but even _he_ needs some affection and you're the type that's willing to give it. You love him Yugi and he loves you. It's time you showed him that there's nothing wrong with showing brotherly affection."_

"Yeah, like that's gonna make him change his mind!" Yugi glared with hint of sarcasm.

Yami smiled and gently laid his hand on Yugi's hand, saying softly,_ "sometimes a touch of love can change someone. Seto loves you and just by your touch, I could see a soft side behind those cold blue eyes."_

"You _really_ believe he can change?" Yugi asked with glaring eyes. Yami chuckled slightly with a shrug as Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes. _"Yeah right!"_

Yugi heard a knock on the door, seeing a nurse walk into the room with a machine rolling on the floor inside. It seem to show two number columns with a red and blue thermometers inside a plastic tube. The nurse smiled politely as she walked her way to Yugi's side.

"Good morning, sir! I'm just here to check your temperature and blood pressure! This won't take too long, I promise!" The nurse, Dr. Shirley, promised.

"Okay," Yugi replied as he opened his mouth for Dr. Shirley to put the thermometer inside. She did that and also wrapped his arm with a black wrap of some kind. It began to inflate, squeezing Yugi's arm. When Yugi heard a few beeps from the machine, the wrap stopped inflating and shrunk back to its original size. Dr. Shirley took the thermometer from Yugi's mouth and checked his temperature and blood pressure.

"Seems normal! You seem like a healthy young man! I'm surprised you're 16, you look young for your age!"

"Thanks."

"Your very welcome!" Dr. Shirley replied happily before she left.

Several moments later, a doctor came in, Dr. Richard. Of course, he knocked first before entering Yugi's room. The boy lit up his eyes from the TV, which showed the show Judge Brown, since Yugi couldn't find anything good to watch.

"Mr. Moto, you have some visitors," Dr. Richard said.

"Who?" Yugi asked.

"Joey Wheeler, Tea Garner, and Tristan Taylor."

"Bring them in!"

"Very well, Mr. Moto."

The doctor left and Yugi's three friends arrived with two Get Well balloons. Yugi smiled as his friends surrounded his bed with happy smiles.

"Hey man, we heard you got into trouble by some gang. Sorry about that," Joey said.

"_It's fine!_ I was kidnapped actually, but I managed to pull through," Yugi replied like it was no big deal.

"_Kidnapped?_ Damn! What'd they do to you?" Tristan asked in shock.

"They tied me to a chair, one of them tried to rape me. I gave them the slip," Yugi replied honestly. Tea gasped in slight horror.

"Wow, that's badass!" Joey complimented. "I mean I knew you were slick, but... _DAMN!_"

"Not as lucky, I fell two stories high and those bastards tried to kill me. I suppose I'm lucky I _survived_. Hey, at least I don't have to go to school, right?" Yugi shrugged with a huge childish smile.

"I suppose you have a point," Joey agreed. "Though, you still have makeup work."

"True."

"Hope you like our presents," Tristan said, eying the balloons.

"Thanks!" Yugi thanked his friends.

"I also got you this," Tea said, bringing out a rectangle box of chocolates. A hint of pink entered her cheeks. "I didn't know what to get you, so..."

"Is there caramel?" Yugi asked.

"It's a variety, but I'm sure you'll find some."

_"Sweet!"_ Yugi replied as he got out the box and took out a piece of chocolate before throwing it in his mouth. "My lucky day!"

The boys laugh as Yugi noticed Tea blushing madly red. He smiled at his friends before hearing a knock on the door._ 'Gee, is _everyone_ knocking on my door these days? I'm surprised I got any ounce of sleep!'_ Yugi thought in his head, giving Yami something to laugh about. It ended up being a nurse bringing in Yugi's lunch. They had brought in scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Here's your breakfast, sir. If you need anything, just give us a call!" The nurse said before leaving the room.

_"Oh sweet mama!"_ Joey responded, drooling over Yugi's lunch. Tea pulled the blond by the back of the shirt and gave him a rebuking glare.

"That's Yugi's! Why are you always thinking with your stomach?" Tea asked glaringly.

"Hey, I'm a guy! Guy's gotta eat!" Joey shrugged as Yugi chuckled, then got out his fork.

"You can have some of this if you like," Yugi offered.

"Na, it's yours, buddy!" Joey insisted.

"Besides, if you let Joey have some, he might eat the whole bit!" Tristan teased as Joey shot his friend a glare.

_"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"_

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be in school soon?" Yugi asked after biting a piece of bacon.

"It's fine! We've got thirty minutes before we have to leave!" Joey assured as Yugi snorted a chuckle.

"Which is why you're _always_ late for class," Yugi noted with a sly smirk.

"Hey, since when did you decide to copy Tristan?"

"Since I find it hilarious when you get pissed."

_"Oh, yeah, you're a real pal,"_ Joey said sarcastically in a teasing manner as Yugi chuckled a laugh.

The four friends hung out and talked for several minutes. Yugi and Joey played Duel Monsters for several minutes. It was a good thing Seto brought in Yugi's deck when coming by to visit. After a long while, Joey and Tristan decided to leave off for school, especially since Joey didn't want to get schooled by Yugi for the 15th time in a row.

Tea stayed behind and Yugi said, "thanks for visiting, Tea. I like you alot."

_"Th-Thanks,"_ Tea replied, blush on her cheeks. Yugi found this very cute._ 'Perhaps I should give her my phone number,'_ Yugi thought. "I'm glad you survived that._ I was scared..._ when I found out you were attacked by a gang. You see... a few months ago, I was working in Burger World. _Y-You won't-_"

"Secret's safe with me," Yugi promised, knowing it was not allowed for students in Domino High to be working at jobs. He was an exception, since him and Seto were considered legal adults.

"Anyways, one day a criminal came and held me at gunpoint. _I've never been scared in my life!_ If it wasn't for Joey... I would've died."

"What happened? What'd Joey do?"

"Well, the criminal put a blind fold on me, so I can't exactly tell you the _exact_ story, other than what Joey told me. He was forced to give the guy a bottle of volka and cigarettes. Joey did as he was told with no question. When I recognized that it was _Joey _being forced to to this, I told him to run. The guy slapped me and..." Tea explained, and then a smile creeped up, along with a snort. "He punched the guy and there was a huge fight between the two. Joey shot him to the ground and last I heard, he was dead. Luckily, Joey shot him out of defense, so he wasn't charged for murder. Not to mention the guy was on death row anyways."

"I'm very sorry about that."

"It's fine. I owe Joey my life! In fact... that's how we became friends. I used to hate him before, because he was so rough and always picked on the weak. Though, he has a good heart and alot of the playful acts he does _can_ be mistaken for bullying. _I still wish he'd stop them._"

_"I noticed,"_ Yugi smirked while rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I better get going before I get a tardy," Tea said before she began walking toward the door.

"Wait! There's something I wanna give you for the chocolates!" Yugi mentioned before taring up a piece of paper from the breakfast tray, which was under his breakfast, then began looking for a writing utensil.

"You don't need to give me anything Yu-" Tea assured, slightly laughing, before being cut off.

"You have a pen I can borrow?" Yugi asked as Tea gave him a questionable look, then nodded, give him a pen from her purse. Yugi scribbled down something on the paper he tore up from the tray; he then gave it to Tea. A blush entered Tea's cheeks. _Was Yugi giving out his phone number?_ He smiled childishly and made a chuckling sound. "I like you, Tea. I'd like for you to call me sometime."

"_Really?_ That's very sweet of you, Yugi!" Tea blushed as Yugi gave her a wink. She also wrote down her phone number and gave it to Yugi. "I'll see ya later!"

"You too!" Yugi replied before Tea left. After the door closed, Yugi's eyelids halfly closed. "She so totally digs me."

_"So you have noticed!"_ Yami said, appearing next to Yugi.

"Well _duh!_ Why do you think I was playing the shy type? Girls like her dig shy boys!"

_"So acting _shy_ is your way of flirting huh?"_

"Yep! I'm perfect for her too! I own a multimillion dollar company, a mansion with butlers and maids that do what I say, and I'm attracting her without revealing any of the other two! I need a girl to settle down with... one that isn't afraid of showing affection and can _handle_ me. If Tea can handle Joey and Tristan, I'm sure she can handle me."

_"The question is if she'll _ever _see the true side of you."_

"I guess she'll have to wait for that moment. I want to make sure her hormones are attracted to me enough before I show my real side. Tea's already into me. There's nothing much for me to do, than to wait for her call and let love take its root," Yugi smirked while his arms laid behind his head. Then, his smirk turned to a frown. "There's also the game I promised Mokuba. Maybe I should give him a call."

_"You think Solomon and Mokuba might be linked to your real family?"_ Yami asked.

"I think so. I did feel some sort of connection when I saw them. I'm gonna have to contact Mokuba... _after_ I get out of this hospital."

_"Hopefully you shouldn't be here that long."_

"True to that. You know, it's kinda nice having you around... _when you're not possessing me like a demon or something._"

_"I meant you no harm, Yugi."_

"I know, though it's still kind of annoying. When I do need help, I'll let you know, okay Yami."

_"Okay,"_ Yami agreed with a chuckle. _"Besides, I believe Seto said you both were off today. You can invite Mokuba!"_

"Not to mention the doctors said I can go home today after they take the dressing off!"

_"That too!"_


	11. About the Puzzle

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to this story. I hope you like it as much as I do. I will try to bring more of a plot very soon. Right now, there are going to be these mini events that happen like in season 0 and the Shadow Games. Review please!**

It was only a few days before Yugi finally arrived from the hospital. He was able to go back to school with his make-up work finished. He walked with his friends on the sidewalk on their way to the Game Shop, which he told them about. They agreed to walk with him and check it out. It seemed to interest Tea.

Joey was bragging, while walking with everyone, about how he beat up a thug, who tried to pickpocket him. Yugi enjoyed his friends' conversations, even if they were all pointless. It was better than being alone. With his friends, he felt like the luckiest guy on the planet.

"Hey, is that the place?" Tristan asked, pointing to a game shop with a turtle on the top.

"That's the one!" Yugi replied. Him and his friends entered inside the shop where they noticed a young boy putting up a poster of Black Luster Soldier.

"Hey Yugi, didn't think I'd see ya again!" Mokuba cried out happily.

"Sorry I didn't come a few days ago. I was in the hospital. _Gunshot wound,_" Yugi explained.

"_Oh my..._ are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Decided to invite my friends here, since you sell alot of good games!"

"_Sweet!_ Hey grandpa, we got some costumers!"

_"Goody!"_ Solomon responded, then noticed the same boy he met only a week ago. "Ah Yugi, you're back!"

"Wow, they really do have awesome games! I'm gonna get this pack!" Joey responded with a huge smile on his face, getting out a pack of duel monsters cards.

"That will be 400 yen," Solomon said as Joey slapped down five dollars.

"Hey grandpa, when do you think Professor Harrison will arrive?" Mokuba asked Solomon.

"Oh, almost forgot, we'll be meeting him very soon when he calls!" Solomon informed his grandson.

"COOL!"

"Professor Harrison, isn't he the guy on the newspaper who's said to have found the body of Anubis?" Yugi asked curiously.

"That's the one!" Solomon replied. "He's an Egyptologist, who's always looking for new discoveries and items that're related to Ancient Egypt."

"_Egypt huh? _Maybe he can help me!" Yugi realized, then got out his millennium puzzle, which was under his red jacket. He placed it on the desk, and then Solomon gasped in shock, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. "My parents gave this to me in their will as a memento a long time ago before they passed away. Maybe the professor knows something about this puzzle!"

"Wait... did you say you got this from your... _parents_?" Solomon asked Yugi, who nodded.

"It's the only thing I've got to remember them by."

"Hey grandpa, doesn't that thing look like the millennium puzzle?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Yugi smiled and chuckled, saying, "that's because it is _the millennium puzzle_." Mokuba looked at him with a confused look on his face. Yugi ignored it and looked up at Solomon. "You know something about this puzzle?"

"Well... yes actually..._ I do._ It was kept inside the Pharaoh's tomb for 3000 years. People have tried solving it for thousands of years, but never could. It's almost _impossible_! Legend says that the one who solves the puzzle will gain its dark puzzle," Solomon explained.

_"Guess that means I have the powers of Satan,"_ Yugi joked, giving Joey a freaked out look on his face. "I solved this thing about a week ago and took me eight years too."

"Yugi, _please_ tell me you're not cursed!" Joey said, two hands grabbing a hold of Yugi from each side as he looked at his blond friend with a grim look.

"_Yes Joey, I have the powers of Satan and will destroy you all._ Joey, what the hell have you been drinking?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

_"Just checking."_

"Don't worry about Joey, he's always paranoid," Tristan assured with a smirk on his face.

"So I noticed," Yugi said with a grim look.

"I am not!" Joey denied, his face turning red.

"Say um... I don't mean to be _nosy_, but... what is your last name... your parent's last name before they passed away?" Solomon asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"_Moto._ That's my last name," Yugi replied as his eyes gazed away. Something inside him knew why Solomon asked him that _question_.

The phone rang and Mokuba answered it quickly before he could be any close to being shocked at _Yugi's last time._ He said, "hello?" There was a pause and he turned to face his grandpa. "Grandpa, it's for you!" Solomon nodded and talked on the telephone.

"You know, that's kinda weird, that's our last name too!" Mokuba said with a huge smile on his face.

"_You serious?_ It's not like _Moto_ is a common last name," Joey said with furrowed eyebrows.

_"It isn't,"_ Yugi said, then a sigh escaped him. His friends looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, Professor Harrison just arrived here! Looks like I'll be closing the Game Shop for the day!" Solomon announced after hanging up the phone.

"_Awww,_ that's too bad!" Tristan said with disappointment.

"Don't worry, we can come along right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, though you'll have to ask your parents first," Solomon said.

"Oh, I'm a legal adult and besides that, my step dad's dead, so it's just me!" Yugi assured, halfly lying.

"_Seriously?_ I'm so sorry!" Mokuba said with pity.

"You never told us _that_! Wow! That _has_ to suck! No wonder you were depressed when you first came to school!" Tristan said with pity.

"It's fine," Yugi assured, then sighing. "Anyways, you guys wanna join along?"

"My Mom wants me home soon, so I can't be here long. Sorry!" Tristan said.

"I have to be at work in thirty minutes!" Joey said.

_"That's right!"_ Yugi remembered. "Tea has to be at work too."

"I'm sorry," Tea apologized.

"It's fine. Just make sure you make it to our date tomorrow."

"Got it!"

"I suppose I don't see a problem then," Solomon said with a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe after, we can play Capsule Monsters?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure. I can take you to my place, that is if your grandpa doesn't mind!" Yugi thought.

_"Of course!"_ Solomon agreed.

"Thanks Grandpa!" Mokuba thanked his grandpa with the biggest smile on his face.

"Guess we'll see ya later! Let us know about the cool facts you find about your artifact!" Joey said as Yugi nodded.

After everyone left, Yugi sighed deeply, then turned to Solomon and asked, "what's your connection to my puzzle?"

_"Hm?"_ Solomon asked.

"I think... I think we might be _related_," Yugi said as Mokuba's eyes widened. "My parents names were Ko and Uka Moto. You know them?"

"Actually,_ I do..._ Ko was my son."

Yugi's eyes widened and stared down at the counter. He had to make sure this wasn't some sort of coincidence, so he asked, "how did they die?"

"I believe car accident in Egypt. Never heard from them since, _I..._ thought their child died as well."

"Wait, so does that mean Yugi's my _cousin_?" Mokuba asked.

"Seems that way! Mokuba's father was Ko's brother Soutarou Moto. They all died during the same accident. The three of them were driving down the road in Egypt. I had Soutarou's son Mokuba, while Seto and you were in the car with them in the back seat. I called about you two after the accident, but your Aunt Echidna claimed that you two were _dead_," Solomon explained as Yugi glared, balling his fists.

_"You didn't know,"_ Yugi muttered quietly in a hidden anger. Mokuba raised two eyebrows. "They left Seto and I in the orphanage and stripped up our parents' inheritance and fortune."

"My brother's _alive_?" Mokuba asked in pure horror.

"Oh Yugi I... _I'm so sorry!_ Echidna was always a liar. She didn't even like your father or his family, I... I should've investigated the matter!" Solomon said with horror filled eyes.

"Even with a lawyer, we would've found ourselves in the orphanage anyways, only Mokuba would've joined along with us. It was a good thing he was with you. _I wouldn't want him to be the third son of Gozoburro,_" Yugi said with a darkened tone in his voice. A sigh escaped from his mouth. "On the positive side, Seto and I's lives are a little brighter with Gozoburro Kaiba not running Kaiba Corp."

"Wait, you mean the multimillion dollar company run by... _oh man!_ I have a _rich_ brother!" Mokuba cried in happiness, jumping up and down. Yugi showed a chuckling smile.

"So, what happened to your adopted father?" Solomon asked.

"Committed suicide after my brother and I took over the company. I kept my last name, so... _you know..._ the possibility of finding my real family," Yugi explained. "Not to mention I _hate_ Gozoburro. He did alot of terrible things I'd rather not talk about."

"That's very fine, Yugi. I'm sorry I couldn't fight for you and Seto. I would like to visit with him and see how he's doing," Solomon said with a small smile.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you," Yugi assured. "As long as you don't interrupt him at work, which I doubt, since I work the same time he does. You can meet him when I take you guys to the mansion."

"That'd be wonderful!" Solomon replied. "By the way, you said earlier that it was just _you_. You made it seem like you lived on your own instead of with your brother."

_"Oh,"_ Yugi said, then turned his gaze away. "I don't wanna involve my friends in _family business_."

_"Oh?"_

"My brother and I... have a _complicated relationship._ We'd like to not bring up our lineage in school. I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine! Anything to make you boys comfortable."

"Thanks... _Grandpa_," Yugi thanked, thinking it seemed weird to call the toy store owner 'Grandpa,' but not at the same time. Yugi was happy to know that Solomon and Mokuba were truly his relatives.


	12. Domino Musium

**Here it is! This is basically the Shadi one, but remember that even though this is following the same time frame of the exact scene with Shadi, this will be done differently due to Yugi's personality and how this is going to play out. Also, I changed my mind about the Shadow Game with the Director not being there. I realized that the chapter with Seto's first appearance happened first before Shadi's appearance. I apologize about that. Review please!**

Solomon, Yugi, and Mokuba climbed into the car with Solomon driving, Yugi in the front seat, and Mokuba in the back. Yugi had his normal blue striped shirt and dark blue jeans with tennis shoes. He had his red jacket loosely around himself. Solomon turned on the car, then smiled at Yugi, who smiled back.

"There's no doubt we're related. You have your mother's smile," Solomon complimented as Yugi slightly blushed.

"Thanks," Yugi said.

"By the way, cos... _is it okay if I call you cos?_" Mokuba asked excitedly as Yugi chuckled in return.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"_Cool!_ Say, why do you wear a jacket? It's not even cold outside!"

"It has large pockets for my puzzle and last time I didn't bring my jacket, I was stuck in the rain until my clothes soaked."

"Understandable," Solomon responded as Yugi smiled in return.

"So Grandpa, what do you think Harrison will say when he finds out that we found the millennium puzzle?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"He sure will be surprised!" Solomon replied with a chuckle leaving his nose.

"Surprised or not, at least I can know more about this thing," Yugi said, curling his lips inside his mouth, then looking out the window.

The car came to a stop at the Domino Museum, where there stood an advertisement about the new mummy exhibit. The trio got out of the car and walked together toward the entrance of the museum. There, by the entrance, stood a tall older man with short grayish-black beard across his face and a mustache. He wore a simple green suit and a yellow buttoned shirt underneath it for this special occasion to meet his friend.

Yugi kept his puzzle in underneath his jacket to keep it safe. He didn't want it to be lost and he _especially_ didn't want to meet his grandpa's friend looking like a dork. At the same time, he didn't want to look _professional_ or rich. It was always better to make a good first impression, while keeping the whole _owning a large multimillion dollar company_ a secret.

The three walked to Professor Harrison, who smiled greetingly before him and Solomon shook hands. Mokuba waved with a huge smile on his face and Yugi just walked casually with a short smile and hands in his jacket pocket.

"Hey, are you Professor Harrison?" Mokuba asked.

"_I am!_ And who might you be, sir?" Professor Harrison asked.

"Mokuba Moto! Please to meet you!" Mokuba introduced, putting his hand forward as Professor Harrison chuckled, then shook the boy's hand.

"Your grandfather's told me all about you, Mokuba!"

"It's good to see you too, Jeremy. It's been a while," Solomon said.

"It has. So, who's this young man?" Professor Harrison asked as Yugi stepped forward.

"Oh um... this is Yugi, the one I thought died from the accident!"

"Yugi Moto! I just recently found out we're related. Grandpa told me about you and I thought you could help me with something," Yugi said, holding out his hand and Professor Harrison shook with curiosity in his eyes.

_"Oh?"_ Professor Harrison responded.

"I believe you'll be interested in this," Solomon said as Yugi unzipped his jacket and showed the millennium puzzle in its completed form.

Professor Harrison gasped at the sight. Never had he known that the millennium puzzle was still around, if not kept by Solomon's ex in-laws. What shocked the professor the most was the fact that this _puzzle_ was in its completed form, not a piece gone missing. He kept questioning to himself if _Yugi_ solved the puzzle. From the looks of it, it seemed that he had.

"I was given this from my parents as a memento, after their death. Grandpa says you might know more about this artifact," Yugi said, showing the puzzle, held by two hands.

"_Amazing!_ Did _you_ complete this puzzle?" Professor Harrison asked astonished.

"I did! Took me eight years too! Grandpa says that this was found in the tomb of an ancient pharaoh, who died 3000 years ago. Do you know anything about this pharaoh and what the puzzle was once used for?"

"Not much, but I will _certainly_ do my best to tell you all you need to know. Come this way!"

Professor Harrison signaled the three to follow him. Yugi was anxious to know more about the puzzle and its connection to Yami. He did mention about once being called _Pharaoh_. Maybe the tomb, the puzzle was found in, belonged to him. Yugi was willing to find out and possibly know more about Yami and his past. Perhaps finding this out would bring Yugi one step closer to helping Yami crossover possibly.

When everyone stepped into the museum where the mummy of Anubis was located, Professor Harrison turned around and said, "3000 years ago, ancient pharaohs have wield the millennium puzzle while his fellow priests wield the other six millennium items."

"So there are _seven_ millennium items?" Yugi asked.

"Precisely. They are the millennium puzzle, the millennium eye, the millennium rod, the millennium ring, the millennium scale, and the millennium key. It is said that most of these were stolen or lost with only a few of them in the hands of _civilians_. I've personally talked to these people and they have shared their history about these items. Legend even has it that a mysterious _keeper_ of the millennium items has two of them, the key and the scale."

"Wow cool!" Mokuba responded.

"They say that the wielder of the millennium item holds a dark power and placed in the wrong hands could unleash chaos."

"Do you know anything about what they say about the powers of the puzzle?" Yugi asked.

"Hm... not even records show. An ancient pharaoh once said it has the power of _unity_, but I'm not even sure myself of what that means."

"That's weird," Mokuba responded.

"_It is._ Guess we went from having the powers of Satan to having the powers of the gods," Yugi joked as Professor Harrison chuckled in response.

"Your grandson has a great sense of humor," Professor Harrison said.

"So I noticed," Solomon replied.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is it alright to display your puzzle in this museum. I'm sure the director won't mind. In fact, he'd be more than thrilled," Professor Harrison asked politely

"Thanks, but no thanks. This puzzle really means alot to me and as I said, it's a memento from my parents and the only thing left from them," Yugi said, slightly clutching onto the puzzle.

"I understand. It's been a great honor to have met you, Yugi."

"You too, Professor," Yugi replied as Professor Harrison and Solomon began talking like they were old pals again. Yugi looked after Mokuba while exploring the exhibit. Solomon wanted his grandsons to spend some time together and decided to have them look around the museum while he and Professor Harrison stayed at the coffee shop inside the museum.

Mokuba was looking at the mummy of Anubis with a smirk on his face. He said, "wow, that guy sure looks _creepy_."

"Maybe he'll come back to life," Yugi teased as Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah right!_ Everyone knows that stuff is fiction."

"True. I still can't believe there was a mummy named after the Egyptian god of the dead. He doesn't even _look_ like a dog or anything."

"I noticed that. Man, but it'd be even creepier if it had a dog face on it."

Yugi chuckled at the thought while noticing an Egyptian male walking slowly to the mummy. He wore white robs and a turban on his head. He was tan with mysterious looking eyes. What Yugi noticed the most was that this man wore a golden _key_ around his neck. The man suddenly showed streaming tears rolling down his cheeks as Yugi's eyes widened.

"Hey, you okay sir?" Mokuba asked, wondering why this man was crying. "Why are you crying?

"These are not my tears. In this rotted state, he looks like a doll of dust, however the Pharaoh is eternal and his soul will live on with his name. Yet, he has been denied eternal sleep... and so his grief appears as tears upon my face," the man replied, and that was when Yugi saw a scale on his hand. _This guy must be crazy!_

_"Uh..."_ Mokuba responded, not knowing what to say.

"_Yeah,_ I think we'll be going back to earth now. Co'mon Mokuba," Yugi said, taking Mokuba by the wrist and walking away from the man. "Don't listen to him, he's a whack job."

_"I noticed,"_ Mokuba replied, then saw something that got his mind off track. "Hey look, what's this?" He pointed to a painting of what looked to be a large scale with a crocodile on four legs and a guy with a dog head under it. There seemed to be another dog and man to the left of the scale and a man with a bird head on the right.

"I remember this from World History. Back in Ancient Egypt, they believed that when someone dies, their hearts were judged on this scale with the feather of ma'at or _feather of truth_. The gods would ask you questions to see if you were good or evil. If you lied, the scale weighed down your heart, if you told the truth, your heart was weighed pure."

"Wow, it kinda looks like that scale that crazy Egyptian man had."

"It kinda does huh?" Yugi realized, his eyebrows furrowed.

"_Weird._ Hey, let's go check out the Roman Exhibit!"

"Okay!"

Yugi had alot of fun spending time with Mokuba and exploring the museum. He knew he couldn't stay too long in the museum, since he had work in about an hour. Him and Mokuba just looked around Ancient Rome Exhibit and other places. It had been at least 30 minutes of this exploring. Mokuba finally grew tired and him and Yugi decided to return to their grandpa and Professor Harrison.

Yugi and Mokuba walked along the museum, having to go passed the Ancient Egypt Exhibit. The same Egyptian Man from before was there once again _crying_. Yugi didn't really care and decided to just ignore the man, but there was something about him and those items in his possession. He couldn't place his finger on it or really want to try.

Yugi suddenly tripped on a scarf that was left on the floor. He fell on his front and felt the pointy edge of the puzzle against his upper stomach, which made a huge pinch. Yugi cringed, then unzipped his jacket to see if his puzzle broke, in which case, it didn't. Mokuba gasped and ran to his cousin as the Egyptian man eyed Yugi, then his eyes widened when he saw the puzzle in its completed form.

"Cos, are you okay?" Mokuba asked.

"_I'm fine!_ _Some_ people just _know_ a perfect place to place their clothes!" Yugi complained critically, taking the scarf and rolling it up before stuffing it in his jacket pocket. "I'll take this to the lost and found." He zipped back his jacket to cover the puzzle.

"Where did you get that?" The man asked with suspicious looking eyes, pointing to the puzzle hidden in Yugi's jacket.

_"Why is it any of your business?"_ Yugi asked rhetorically. He looked at Mokuba. "Let's go!"

The man got out his key and pointed it toward Yugi. The key glowed while Yugi and Mokuba were walking away from him. Suddenly, Yugi froze stiff in place and his eyes became hallow. Mokuba began noticing this and looked at him weirdly before tugging on his jacket.

_"Yugi?"_ Mokuba said before looking at the man, who was pointing his key at Yugi, though what freaked the boy out was that the key was glowing and a third eye appeared on the man's forehead. "Yugi! I think that man's doing something to you! _YUGI!_"


	13. Inside Yugi's Mind

**Yes, this is the first part of the story that's similar to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise, but only because this is the only time Shadi appears in this timeline. As for the Shadow Game and how this will turn out well... just read and find out. Review please!**

The Egyptian man named Shadi was able to enter inside the mind of the very rude boy. Seeing he had a hold of the most powerful millennium item of all the other seven, Shadi had to return it to the true person who solved the puzzle. It also occurred to Shadi that perhaps this _boy_ was the one who solved the millennium puzzle. The only way to find out was to enter inside his soul room.

The man gasped when he noticed _two_ doors inside the boy's soul room, both of them were closed. One door seemed to be normal, but the other one on the right seemed to be made of stone. It was as if the stoned door led to a tomb. Shadi had been in many mind rooms, even ones where the person had a double personality disorder, though the person with this disorder had an extra door _inside_ his or her mind room. This boy seemed to be holding two souls, leaving Shadi baffled.

The door on the right suddenly opened on its own slowly. Shadi peeked through the door and saw nothing, but darkness. He decided to check the door on the left first. He placed his hand on the knob. Once he opened the door, his eyes widened to find sharp razors, knives, and blades flying in the air and began chasing after him.

_"Sweet Osiris!"_ Shadi cried out as he ran through the door on the right, which began to shed more light and revealing a large maze. The man ran as fast as he could from the flying blades, razors, and knives.

Yami appeared, watching Shadi's misery and laughing his guts off. This was a show worth enjoying for the time being. Shadi was sweating from all the running and trying to figure out how to destroy these devices. He wouldn't have time to use his key to destroy the man-killing blades. _There had to be a way to escape from this catastrophe!_

Shadi finally ran into a dead end with all the flying blades on its way to cut and chop him into little pieces of flesh. He brought out his key to see if he could destroy the blades before they could reach him to discover that they stopped once they reached close enough to him.

"Who the hell are you and why did you trespass?" A voice called out. Shadi could see that this was the rude boy, whose mind he was inside. He walked to Shadi's direction. "_Well..._ answer!"

"Very well," Shadi replied as his key glowed and the flying blades disappeared. "I am the keeper of the millennium items. I came here to discover the true power of the puzzle, which you possess."

"I've heard of you. You own the scale and key. _It's official,_ a few minutes into this and I already know you're a trespasser and nose in places you shouldn't!"

"You are aware I can take your puzzle if I wish?"

"And _you_ are aware I can stop you! Yami and I can trap you in this place lost and forgotten and you'll never be able to find my soul room to do your bitching!"

"This does not..._ Yami?_"

"Me!" Yami responded as he came out to Shadi's location. "You're a trespasser, _are you not?_ As far as I'm concerned, you have two options. One is that we can leave you here as you try to search your way out of here or we can talk."

"Very well," Shadi agreed.

"You say you're searching for the puzzle's power, what _power_ do you seek?"

"What the puzzle's true power is, what it possesses. My key can look into the souls of others and my scale can judge man's heart. The puzzle is very... _puzzling_."

_"Good pun,"_ Yugi smirked sarcastically.

"I am not sure of the power the puzzle possesses myself. I only know how to challenge others to a Shadow Game. It's powers can do other things, even strengthening bonds," Yami explained.

_"Strengthening bonds?"_ Yugi questioned.

"Yes. Like you and Seto's bond for instance," Yami mentioned with a slight smirk as Yugi glared at the ground in response. "Anything else you may seek is unanswerable."

"_Interesting._ Are you also the power of the puzzle?" Shadi asked Yami.

"I don't know. All I remember is being trapped in a tomb for 3000 years until Yugi solved the puzzle and freed me. I'm in debt to him, since he was merciful enough to let me use his body as my own."

"So, _you have_ solved the puzzle," Shadi said plainly, his eyes pointing to Yugi's direction.

"I have," Yugi said, still annoyed at the fact that Shadi entered his mind without his consent.

"I see. Well, it seems that both of you were easier to get out of than I intended," Shadi said, then bowing politely. "Will it be any trouble to lead me out? I promise not to make anymore trouble. I only came to seek the truth and you brought me _the truth_."

Yami nodded his head, then eyed Yugi asking, _"Yugi?"_

"Fine, but I don't trust you and I've got my eyes on you, buster!" Yugi warned.

"I understand. Thank you," Shadi thanked.

Yugi led Shadi out of Yami's maze soul room. After Shadi escaped from the maze soul room, he returned out of Yugi's and Yami's mind room. He was found back at the museum, still holding the key up in front of Yugi, who blinked, then turned. Mokuba gasped, then gulped at the sight of Shadi.

"I apologize for the intrusion. You will be seeing me again," Shadi promised. "My name is Shadi."

_"Bye!"_ Yugi said before letting out a sigh. He then turned to Mokuba. "How long have I been out?"

"I would say a good five minutes I think. You had me worried," Mokuba said.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I promise I'm okay now. Let's get back to Grandpa and Professor Harrison," Yugi said as Mokuba nodded and followed his cousin to the two older men.

Yugi and Mokuba found their grandpa and his friend sitting at a table inside the coffee shop of the museum. They both noticed the boys and exchanged smiles. Mokuba ran up to his grandpa with beaming eyes. Yugi was laughing the entire time this was happening. Yugi imagined Seto would probably have a handful when he finds out Mokuba is his blood brother.

"Did you have fun?" Solomon asked.

"You bet! We even saw the mummy!" Mokuba cried out.

"Ah Anubis! Studies say he was a great pharaoh who once ruled Egypt," Professor Harrison said happily.

"There was also this _weird man_. He was crying for no reason, then he put some sort of spell on Yugi with that weird key of his."

_"Key?"_ Solomon asked with cocked eyebrows.

"It was nothing," Yugi lied, then whispered to his grandpa. _"I'll explain after."_

"Anyways, I must go to talk some business with the director. I will see you later!" Professor Harrison said.

"It is good to meet you again, my friend," Solomon said with a small smile.

"You too, Solomon."

With that, the professor left and Yugi sat in his spot. He began, "the _weird man_ Mokuba was talking about is Shadi. I think he was this _keeper_ the professor was talking about. He came from Egypt and had a millennium key and millennium scale."

"_How odd!_ Mokuba said that he put some _spell_ on you. What's he mean by that?" Solomon asked.

"It's... _weird._ In fact, you'd probably not believe _any_ of it," Yugi replied, laughing sarcastically.

"Did he challenge you to a Shadow Game?"

_"You know about that stuff?"_

"Yugi, I have found that puzzle inside the tomb of an ancient pharaoh. I saw _things_ that no professor would ever believe, if I told them," Solomon admitted with a serious look on his face.

"He didn't challenge me to a Shadow Game, but he did try to go inside my mind. Though, I... kinda have a very _deadly_ security system that led him to Yami's soul room."

_"Yami?"_

"He's this spirit who lives inside my puzzle. When I solved it, he kinda made himself at home with me and... _I don't know..._ I kinda felt bad for him, so I let him stay for a while. I call him Yami."

"I wonder if he's the pharaoh of the tomb I found that puzzle in."

"I'm surprised you believe in this crud. It took me _forever_ to believe in it."

"How did you find out?"

"Seto told me, then we kinda met face to face... _sorta._ My guess is that Yami must've taken over in front of my brother."

"I see," Solomon nodded as Mokuba tugged on his shirt.

"Do you believe that the pharaoh guy guarding the puzzle is the same guy inside Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Solomon answered, then turned to Yugi. "You've got a long journey ahead of you. 3000 years ago, the pharaoh locked himself inside the puzzle to seal a great evil. You'll more than likely face this _great evil_ again. This will be harder for the Pharaoh to return to his resting place."

"Wait, you mean I have to return him to his resting place? How am I supposed to do _that_?"

"_I'm not entirely sure._ You will need to gather more information about that with other millennium item holders. There's more than one. They will give you the answers."

"I hope so, otherwise I'm _never_ gonna get any real privacy!"

Solomon chuckled, "sounds to me like you're liking him already."

_"That's the worst part,"_ Yugi muttered, only to make his grandpa laugh all the more.

"Tell the pharaoh guy I said _'hi!'_" Mokuba said with his childish smile as Yugi chuckled in response.

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Good!"

"Anyways, I have to be at work," Yugi said, getting up from the seat. "If you have time tonight, I can have a limo drop by and pick you two up to my mansion. It'll be on me."

"Hm, I have time, so I don't see why not. That's very kind of you," Solomon replied humbly.

"COOL! I've always wanted to ride in a limo!" Mokuba cried excitedly.

"I know Baba wouldn't mind," Yugi said.

_"Baba?"_

"It's a little personal nickname I like to call Seto... _haven't called him that in ages_," Yugi admitted as Solomon chuckled.

"I like that! Baba! Think he wouldn't mind?"

"He's _your_ brother! Call him whatever you like!" Yugi shrugged, hiding an evil smirk on his face. He knew Seto would probably be annoyed by this, but with Mokuba and those huge bright violet eyes, Seto couldn't tell him to stop. Yugi heard Yami chuckling in the background about this plan.


	14. Scheduling

**Next chapter to this story! I've finished going through the Shadi part. I still have Death T to cover and it's going to be a while before it ever comes around. Death T will be done differently compared to the original Death T tournament in the original. Review please!**

The limo stopped at the Kaiba Mansion in the middle of the dark night. It was passed ten-o-clock and Seto and Yugi were just returning home from work. On the positive side, Seto did manage to get his work done before closing time. Him and Yugi were still preparing Kaiba Land before starting on the building process. There was also _buying_ the property and making the design. There was still alot to get done and money to be made.

The driver opened the door and Yugi was the first to exit, followed by his brother and Mai, who wore her usual Kaiba Corp. uniform. She didn't mind working late, since she mostly lived on her own in a small apartment. Sometimes she would pick up some food, dry cleaning, or other items for her boss. She was also in charge of his scheduled. It was no big deal for Mai, since she made her money from working for Yugi.

The trio entered into the mansion, then Seto set his brief case next to the couch before sitting himself down. Mai placed the laptop bag inside Yugi's room while Yugi set some paperwork on the coffee table. Mai was found walking down the steps to where Yugi was found sitting on the couch. She gave Yugi his cell phone.

"I believe you received a call from Tea Garner at 7:25!" Mai informed.

"Thank you!" Yugi said, nodding his head. He flipped his cell phone and began texting. "I'll text her, since it's so late at night. If she's still up, she can call me."

"She's a nice catch! You should send her flowers or chocolates through the mail!"

"I don't want her to see that I'm rich and bringing flowers when meeting her at the door seems too cliché. I might consider treating her to a movie."

_"Aren't you romantic,"_ Seto muttered sarcastically.

"At least I'll be the first one to get laid," Yugi said as Seto rolled his eyes. He turned to Mai's direction. "You have my schedule right?"

"Right here!" Mai replied with a short smile.

"Seto, I'm going to be bringing some family tomorrow!" Yugi informed Seto as he turned his head, facing Yugi with two raised eyebrows. "They're our long lost family from our mother's side. I found out Solomon and Mokuba Moto, from the Turtle Game Shop, are our relatives. Solomon, our grandpa, believed that we died along with our parents due to our Aunt Echidna's deceiving lie."

_"Figures!"_ Seto spat, seemingly very angry. Mai held no emotion, but deep inside, she felt sorry for Yugi and Seto.

"You also have a little brother, Mokuba."

"What is he like?"

"From what I can see, he's a Capsule Monsters player. He loves games as much as we do."

"Interesting."

"Think you can schedule tomorrow?"

"I'll squeeze in four-o-clock. We'll have an hour."

"Good. Tea and I will have our movie night the day after tomorrow," Yugi said, then checked to make sure Mai was writing all this down. "You got it down?"

"Every bit of it!" Mai winked.

"Good. You're done for the night. Thank you," Yugi said as Mai nodded, then laid the papers down on the coffee table before leaving out the door.

"Run into more _strange events_?" Seto asked with furrowed eyebrows. He was aware that since Yugi had been possessed by whoever was inside the puzzle, he would have recent blackouts and find himself in weird places.

"A man trying to trespass into my soul room or mind room. Other than that..."

"If you keep that thing with you any longer, you will find yourself in an insane asylum in an instant!" Seto glared with folded arms.

"I'm not _going_ to an insane asylum! We're keeping this weirdness to ourselves! That doesn't mean I'm not gonna be finding out more about whoever the freak is possessing me!"

"What are you gonna do about _him_?"

"I'm gonna find a way to get him out of me and crossover to the afterlife or wherever the dead goes!"

"If you know _how_! I would be breaking that thing!"

"That _thing_ is the only possession I have from my parents! It was this _thing_ that helped me find our long lost relatives!"

"_Great, let's give it a gold star!_ Yugi, that puzzle is going to give you nothing, but trouble!"

"You let that be _my_ business!" Yugi snapped before marching upstairs. _"Goodnight!"_

Seto sighed, and then got himself ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Yugi hung out with his friends and scheduled his date with Tea. Everyone also seemed to be getting hooked on digital pets. Yugi found this very childish, despite Tea having a digital pet of her own. As much as Yugi <em>loved games<em>, he never considered a digital pet a _game_; more like a pet parents buy for their kids, so they don't have to babysit a real live pet. Yugi felt if wished to have a pet, he would've bought a dog.

"Hey guys, check out _my_ pet!" Joey called out. Tea, Tristan, and Yugi gathered around to see Joey's digital pet. Yugi snorted with a half smirk.

"Looks like an angry radish," Yugi teased.

"You should get a digital pet of your own!"

"I'll pass."

"What about you, Tristan?"

"I've already got a dog at home! It's already bad enough taking care of a _real_ pet!" Tristan replied, then a blush came on his cheeks. "Especially since she's been _in the heat_ lately."

"How many dogs has the bitch been humped by?" Yugi asked teasingly as Tristan shot him a glare. "Co'mon dude, I'm just messing with ya!"

"Hey, you wanna see my pet?" A fat pudgy kid asked with a huge grin on his face that would make little kids scream. Yugi's eyes widened at the size of the guy. "It's more superior than all of _your_ pets!"

"_Including Tristan's dog?_ I find that hard to believe!" Yugi smirked.

"Whatever! You wanna see my pet or what?"

"No thanks! Seeing Joey's pet looks like a radish, yours will look more like a kid's balloon from a circus with a star in the middle!"

_"HOW'D YOU KNOW?"_

"Wait, that's what it _really_ looks like?" Yugi asked with widened eyes as his friends chuckled in the background. "Wow, what kind of ideas of pets do these designers pull out of their asses? Joey's looks like a radish, Tea's looks like a plum, and yours looks like a circus balloon. I think Tristan's dog wins."

"Hey, they're great pets!" the kid glared, picking Yugi up by the collar with one full hand.

"_Sure,_ I'll make sure to adopt the Annoying Orange along the way."

"You're gonna pay for-"

"Class is starting in five minutes," Yugi said with a bored look on his face before the fat guy placed him down and return to his seat. _"Nerd."_

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble, Yugi!" Tea said worriedly.

"I'm not afraid of him! He's just a big ol' coward! I don't see him as much of a challenge," Yugi assured with a half smirk.

_"That's what I'm afraid of."_

"I'm sure Yugi can take care of himself!" Joey reassured Tea with a huge smile on his face. "Anyways, how about we have our pets mate?"

"Sure, why not?" Tea shrugged, then took Joey's digital pet. "Let's mate!"

_"Tea, how could you do this to me? After all we've been through!"_ Yugi teased with a fake glare as Tea rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Tea replied.

_"B-But Tea... you were my love! My only-"_ Yugi said in a fake weeping voice and big rounded eyes before Tea playfully pushed him. She couldn't help, but laugh.

"Are you trying to win an Oscar?"

_"Maybe,"_ Yugi grinned playfully before Tea kissed him on the cheek.

"There's your Oscar."

"Hey, do that again with those eyes!" Joey said with a hint of excitement as Yugi displayed his fake weeping gesture with the huge puppy-dog eyes. "Wow, you're good! You could have me fooled!"

"Then, I should do it often," Yugi teased before the bell rang.


	15. Reunions

**Well, vacation's over and I'm back in New Orleans! Now, time to start on my next chapter of Always Together. This also means I don't have to rely on an iPhone during the nighttime's and that also means I won't be up as late as before. Here's the next chapter! Review please!**

Yugi hopped off the bus that dropped him off home, or at least the neighborhood that was _near_ his home. The mansion was far enough that not even the kids being dropped off with Yugi would know he lived in the Kaiba Mansion. In fact, in their minds, that was an impossibility. Yugi was very fine with that.

Yugi entered inside the mansion, and then called a limo to pick up Solomon and Mokuba from the Turtle Game Shop. He paid for the ride to and from, so Solomon wouldn't have to waste his checkbook. Yugi was really anxious to see his real family he never knew existed until recently. Though, he never showed it due to not wanting a lecture from Seto.

Hobson and the other butlers and maids prepared the house for company. The mansion was almost ready, much to Yugi's relief. Yugi was glad he informed Hobson of their guests to prepare the mansion ahead of time or this would've been a nightmare. He smiled, then noticed Seto in his office working on business stuff for Kaiba Corp. _This was no surprise!_

Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes, showing a griming look. He walked into Seto's office, leaning against the wall with arms folded and showing a glaring facial expression. Seto looked at Yugi's direction, at Yugi's expression.

"They're not gonna be here for another fifteen minutes," Seto said as Yugi sighed, then left out of the office.

Yugi wore his regular outfit, a light blue sweatshirt with a red stripe on the top where the shoulders were, some jeans, and white tennis shoes. He wanted to make himself seem _casual_, so he didn't seem snobby and rich. He always liked to dress casual and not look _rich_. It made him seem more _blended_ with society, unless it's with other rich people.

Seto was different though. He would rather wear his white suit and black tie or these top and bottoms with extremely large trench coats. It's enough to let out all his ego. It was so huge, Yugi wouldn't be surprised if his brother had to spread out his ego in the sky, then paint it with his face on it. Just the thought made him chuckle.

Speaking of_ Seto Kaiba_, he finally arrived with a rich white suit buttoned up to his neck with nice white pants. Yugi snorted a chuckle while rolling his eyes. This was _certainly_ no surprise. Though, it did beat dressing hideous. Still, was there any more of his ego Seto _wouldn't_ show off?

"So, how long will it take for them to arrive?" Seto asked.

"five minutes," Yugi replied, looking up at the round clock on the wall.

"And you plan to wear that thing around your neck?" Seto teased, pointing to the millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck as Yugi sighed in annoyance. "You must be a real man."

"At least my ego isn't bigger than my paycheck," Yugi teased back. Seto showed a grim face.

"You've been teasing me about that since we lived in the orphanage!"

"And it never gets old!"

"Master Kaiba, Master Moto, your guests have arrived!" Hobson announced as Yugi got up and smiled childishly.

"Thank you, Hobson!" Yugi thanked his butler before him and Seto walked to the front door to greet their guests.

Solomon arrived with a nervous smile while Mokuba seemed really excited. He wore his normal white buttoned, collared shirt and blue jeans. As soon as he saw Yugi, he ran up and hugged him tightly. Seto eyed this young 12-year-old boy with long black hair and violet eyes like Yugi's. At that moment, he felt some sort of _familiarity_ with this boy, as if they have met sometime before and there was some _connection_. There was no doubt in Seto's mind that this boy was his little brother.

Mokuba poked his head from Yugi's shoulder and saw Seto. He held a really huge smile on his young face.

"Is this Baba?" Mokuba asked as Seto's eyes widened, then, while he wasn't looking, Seto glared daggers at Yugi, who held a devious smirk in response.

"That's him!" Yugi said.

"Just call me..." Seto was about to say, but then Mokuba's eyes became puppy dog eyes. He hated the fact that Yugi was the one who brought that stupid nickname up. _Why him?_ _"whatever you like."_

"Okay!" Mokuba replied, then separated from Yugi to hug Seto from his waist. Seto flinched at first, but then closed his eyes and brushed his hand across Mokuba's head. A smile peeped from his lips, which made Yugi smile as well. Deep inside, he missed Seto smiling like this.

Yugi led his grandpa and Mokuba to the living room. Mokuba ran and jumped on the couch, since it was so soft, comfy, and big. Yugi laughed while Seto just kept his facial expression plain. Solomon sighed deeply while walking to Mokuba's direction.

"Mokuba, you shouldn't bounce around on people's furniture like that!" Solomon rebuked.

"Oh... _sorry_," Mokuba apologized with redness on his face.

"That's fine, Mokuba," Yugi replied, sitting down right next to Mokuba with an arm around him.

"Do any of you want anything?" Hobson offered.

"I'm fine! You both need anything?" Yugi asked his relatives.

"I'm fine, thank you!" Solomon replied with a huge smile.

"You got any Dr. Pepper?" Mokuba asked.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want _a milkshake_?" Yugi offered with tempting eyes.

"You have that?" Mokuba asked in deep shock as Yugi chuckled in response.

"Yes."

"Then, I'll take a chocolate mint please!"

"Right away, sir," Hobson replied before walking off to the kitchen.

"You boys sure made something of yourselves," Solomon said proudly, looking around the room.

"We do own a gaming company," Seto said like it was no big deal.

"So you sell games like Grandpa?" Mokuba asked.

"No... _we make them_," Seto smirked as Mokuba's eyes beamed.

_"Cooool!"_

"How are you boys able to keep up running a huge company? It must be alot of work for two sixteen-year-old boys," Solomon said with concern. "Don't you have school?"

"We do! We have been tutored for a long time before Gozoburro died. We ended up joining a public school, once we organized it to where the directors can take over a part of our jobs. Though, they still can't get to the Kaiba Corp. bank account and they can't make official deals with _anyone_. They can only schedule them for us," Seto explained.

"Though, we still have to keep up with some of our projects and business work," Yugi mentioned.

"My. That sounds like alot of work for you kids," Solomon said as Seto let out a snort.

"_It is._ Though, in the end it's worth it. Right now, we're on our way to building Kaiba Land, a theme park for kids of all ages, mostly for orphans or homeless kids. Something to give them some sort of home for the future."

"Wow, that's nice of ya," Mokuba said.

"Indeed. It sounds like a very neat idea," Solomon agreed. "Have you started building?"

"Seto is trying to buy off enough acres of land to build it," Yugi said, then gave off a teasing smile. "As long as we don't run into tree-hugging protestors."

Solomon and Mokuba laughed at the joke as Yugi showed the most childish smile anyone would ever see on a sixteen-year-old. Seto seemed to be enjoying having Solomon and Mokuba over. Solomon seemed sweet and happy with that optimistic side that Seto swore Yugi inherited from him and Mokuba was cute and playful. Seto began wondering what life would've been like if they grew up together.

The Moto's stayed around for an hour or two, Mokuba and Yugi even played a few rounds of Capsule Monsters. Then, Solomon and Mokuba had to leave, so Seto and Yugi could head off to work. They still had to take care of business with Kaiba Land and buying stocks to keep the company running. Yugi was mostly in his office, if not meeting with his employers and other people. He held his puzzle inside his desk drawer under lock and key while in his office. If he ever left, he would go, and then return, checking the puzzle to see if it was still around.

Three hours of work, Yugi was typing up a business claim. He heard his phone ring and answered it. He never liked people calling him while he was busy doing other things. Though, this one will prove to be urgent.

"Hello?" Yugi said, holding the phone with his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your place has been robbed!" One of the maids, Shirley said with a worried voice.

_"By whom?"_ Yugi asked with a shock and upset expression.

"From what we caught from the camera, it seems to come from two college students!"

"Are the policemen informed?" Yugi asked.

"They are! They're investigating the robbery. So far, there wasn't alot that was robbed. They only took some Duel Monsters cards and Mr. Kaiba's safe."

"Thank you, Shirley. Hopefully, the police will catch onto the criminals soon."

Yugi hung up the phone, grabbing his thick spiky hair with his hands. A sigh left his mouth as he felt Yami's urge to play a game and teach these criminals a lesson. Yugi had the feeling that this was probably due to the fact he knew _exactly_ what was inside Seto's safe: memories of them at the orphanage. He scrunched his lips and got out his phone, dialing a curtain number.

"Kimo, I need you to takeover my shift for an hour or two. I need to _take care of a few things_," Yugi said.


	16. Investigation

**Yep, here comes another Shadow Game that Yugi's about to play... well _Yami_ for the moment. Let's see how Yugi deals with a bunch of thieves. First, he has to find them. You're gonna love where this is going to go. Review please!**

Yugi called out a limo to pick him up from school and drop him off at the mansion. The limo driver did so and Yugi walked to the front of the mansion. _How could two college students break into a mansion that held a home security that's top-of-the-line?_ Yugi could only guess that rather these students are _really_ smart or they were _given_ this information.

Yugi walked up to the keypad that controlled the Home Security System. Mai arrived from the mansion with a black suitcase. Yugi smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Looks like you read my mind," Yugi said.

"I know you don't take thieving very lightly, _especially_ when it involves personal items," Mai smirked as she placed the suitcase down and opened it. She brought Yugi a flashlight, then got out her purse and took out some powder foundation. Mai took out a makeup brush and lightly dabbed it on the foundation, then on the security keypads and the powder particles made a shape, revealing some sort of _print_. Yugi gently blew on the powder before Mai got out scotch tape and taped out the fingerprint. "Got your print Gibson?"

"You watch way too much CSI," Yugi teased, then changed to being serious again. "I need you to put that on the print scanner. I can track down my thief. The results should come out."

"Knowing my logic, I'd say they're not too far from here," Mai said as she walked inside the mansion and entered the elevator.

"They should've been caught on the security cameras too, especially Seto's nanny cam."

"You still have that stupid thing?"

"I find it wise to use them as security cameras for each room."

"I'm surprised you still use those things, seeing that your step father used them to keep an eye on you and Mr. Kaiba."

"My brother and I don't throw _everything_ away. We keep the stuff our father used for important stuff."

_"Uh-huh."_

Mai and Yugi entered the basement where alot of Seto's and Yugi's tested technology machines were located. Mai placed the fingerprint inside the scanner as Yugi got on the computer and checked the security cameras. They seemed to show the two college boys from the back of the heads, but nothing else. These guys were good... too good.

Yugi sighed before he walked to the intercom next to the entrance to the stairwell. He pressed the on button and said, _"Hobson, I need you to bring Seto's nanny cam! Thank you!"_

"I got one of their names, Issac Contingham," Mai said.

"Thank you!" Yugi replied, looking at the picture of the thief. The thief had short blond hair, with longer bangs covering his right eye, a long narrow face, brown eyes, a striped shirt over a black leather jacket, a black snow cap, and a half smile. _"He sure looks like a nice looking fellow."_

"Mr. Moto, your brother's nanny cam sir," Hobson informed Yugi as he nodded and took the nanny cam, which was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon doll.

"Thank you, Hobson," Yugi thanked his butler as he opened the nanny cam connector and connected the hookup wire to the computer. He rewound the camera to when the two college students robbed the place. Yugi was able to get a good look at the boys. One guy was the same person that showed up on the fingerprint scan and the other had shoulder length white hair, a white collared shirt under a vest, a smaller face, and blue eyes. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows. "I think I recognize those guys. They were picking on one of the students at my school."

_"Odd,"_ Mai responded with furrowed eyebrows. She typed a few things on the computer to find out more about Issac. "According to his records, he lives around the West-side area. I'm printing out his home address. This doesn't say much about his college records, other than the fact he's average in almost every class. I don't understand how he would be able to break into this mansion."

"He obviously was given the information by someone who knows how to get into my mansion. I'll be sure to have the police find out who gave out this information and I'll make their job a little easier by taking down the thugs. It shouldn't be hard. After I take them out, I'll give the police their location," Yugi said as he snatched the printed paper from the printer. "Thank you, Mai! I'll see if I can get Seto's stuff back."

"Will you need my help?"

"I'll be fine for now, thank you," Yugi assured as Mai smiled and nodded, watching her boss leave.

Yugi left the mansion and entered the limo. He told the limo driver the address to drop him off at. Of course, the limo driver seemed confused, but did as he was told without question. Yugi was dropped off at the West-side area of Domino City. He exited from the limo and walked down the sidewalk to the address where Issac was supposed to be living at. It was dark and the time was around after 8:30, from Yugi's watch. It felt a bit cool outside, being that it was Autumn.

Issac, the guy from the nanny cam, came out with his two other friends and they headed out towards a curtain direction. Yugi watched them walk down the sidewalk as he slowly began following them. They had not noticed Yugi was following them, seeing that it was too dark and Yugi seemed like a normal guy passing by. Though, the group soon entered an allyway.

Yugi hid himself in the dark behind the building. It was a good thing he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a striped gray and black sweatshirt. Yugi felt a smirk peeping across his face as he followed the thieves to corner and trap them, demanding for his stuff back. He just had to wait for the right moment.

The gang was found at some sort of lot next to the bridge. Issac was spray painting a skull on the leg of the bridge, which looked like a wall to him. Yugi kept himself at a distance as he slowly crept closer and closer. These guys were up to something, but Yugi didn't care. The only reason Yugi was here was to demand his brother's stuff back. _There was no other reason._

Yugi glared slightly when he saw some kid running in a cosplaying Zombire outfit, running down the stairs. _Wait, why is there a kid _cosplaying _as Zombire in the middle of the night? Shouldn't this kid be at home?_ Yugi decided to get a better look at the situation and hear what was going on.

"Where's Mr. Tomoya? Answer villains!" The Zombire kid asked angrily.

_'Okay s__eriously, this kid is taking his role _way_ too seriously!'_ Yugi thought in his mind.

"I'm afraid he's not here! The note you got was just a bluff. Now, let us show you some real fighting!" Issac smirked as him and his thugs began beating up the kid half to death. "Some hero you are! You're nothing, but a wimpy little pest! Your father paid us to play pretend get our asses kicked, Tomoya!"

Yugi remembered that name: Hanasaki Tomoya! He was the kid these guys were picking on this morning! Yugi felt bad that the kid was being picked on like this. Yugi decided to stop these guys and help the kid. It was the least he could do for not helping him this morning.

Yugi ran from his hiding place and slid down the railing of the stairs leading down to the lot. He grabbed the spray can from one of the goon's hands swiftly before that goon hand the chance to tighten his grip. The guy turned quickly out of reflexes.

"HEY-" The goon with the stand-up black hair before Yugi sprayed his eyes with the paint and he screamed bloody murder as Issac grabbed Yugi by his arms. Yugi lifted his lower body up and wrapped his legs around Issac's neck, choking him.

_"Ah!"_ Issac choked.

"I'll help you-" the other goon said before Hanasaki kicked him in the shin. _"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOW!"_ The goon then fell on his knees. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Issac fell on his front side, giving Yugi time to pin him with his hands behind his back. He demanded, "okay, you son of a bitch, I demand to know where you stashed Mr. Kaiba's safe!"

"Look kid, I didn't steal _nothing_ okay!" Issac lied before pushing Yugi off him and he hit his head against the concrete.

"YUGI!" Hanasaki cried out, running to the kid he knew from school, who hung out with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. He glared at the thugs hovered Yugi protectively. "Leave him alone! _I'm_ the one you want!"

"How about we beat the both of ya?" Issac asked as Yugi moaned and got up, only it wasn't _Yugi_. Yami took over when Yugi passed out.

"I have a better idea, how about we play a game?" Yami offered.

"Don't screw with me, rich boy! We're about to send you both to hell! Maybe we can have a deal off of ya!"

"That's too bad, because the game has already started. If you miss me, you lose."

"GET HIM!" Issac ordered the goon that was sprayed by the spray can.

The goon with the black hair ran after Yami, who grabbed Hanasaki's wrist and ran up the stairs. Issac and his goons chased the boys up the steps to the top. Yami eyed on the dumpster that was set right in front of the steps with the break on. Yugi had set this thing moved there before coming down the steps. There wasn't alot of trash inside, so it was easy to push, especially with wheels under it.

Yami made it to the top and unlatched the breaks and the dumpster came rolling down the steps to the goons' direction. The three all screamed like girls as they ran down the stairs with the dumpster falling right on top of them. Blood seemed to be slowly seeping from the dumpster.

_"Looks like you missed,"_ Yami smirked as Hanasaki crouched behind him and watched in horror of what just happened.

"Hanasaki! My son! Thank goodness you're okay!" A man cried out, who turned out to be Hanasaki's father. Yami faced the man with furrowed eyebrows. The father turned to the boy. "Thank you, whoever you are!"

"His name's Yugi! He goes to my school," Hanasaki introduced.

"I must ask you, these guys stole something precious to me, might you know where it is? It's a white safe, has a keypad on it, says_ 'Kaiba Corp.'_ on the back," Yami asked.

"No, I don't," Hanasaki replied.

"I don't, but when I came to their house, there did seem to be a collection they'd sell on the black market. Maybe that's where your safe is," Hanasaki's father replied.

"It's not mine, it's my brother's. Can you help me find it?"

"Of course!"

Yami, Hanasaki, and his father entered inside Issac's house and searched the place. Yami eventually found Seto's safe and the Duel Monsters cards. He was glad to have helped Yugi out a little, especially while he passed out. He did eventually wake up during the search. He took over and was able to continue on what he was doing.

"Thank you for the help," Yugi thanked the dad and son.

"Anytime!" Hanasaki's Dad replied.

"You think we could hang out sometime?" Hanasaki asked.

"Sure. You can hang out with Joey, Tristan, and I if you want to," Yugi shrugged. Really, he didn't care, especially since Hanasaki didn't seem to care that he was rich or not.

Hanasaki smiled, then Yugi left the house and headed for his limo ride back to work.


	17. Group at Lunch

**I decided to make Hanasaki one of Yugi's friends in this story and I spelled his name right! YAY! Though, I won't make him a major character like At-Em-Oh, but I won't ignore him like the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Review please!**

"Zombire is one of the greatest American Superheros in the whole wide world! He defends the weak, fights for truth and justice, and..." Hanasaki blabbed while Joey and the rest of the gang _pretended_ to listen. They kept asking themselves why Yugi invited_ this guy_ to their group.

Yugi had kept his promise to Hanasaki to let him stay with his group of friends. They didn't care too much for the guy and let him sit with them. Unfortunately, they were cursed with listening to his talks about _Zombire_. It seemed that he had a huge obsession over Zombire that seemed _disturbing_. Yugi was okay with this, since he figured that a little while of hanging out with his friends and Hanasaki will get over his fetish.

_"Do you _like _torturing us?"_ Joey asked Yugi in a whisper, who shrugged.

"Hey Hanasaki, mind if I try on your glasses?" Yugi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh... sure," Hanasaki replied, giving Yugi his glasses.

"Wow, this just feels weird!" Yugi said, seeing the image through the glasses looking extremely blurry. It was like his eyes were windows with smearing birthday cake on it.

"Here, let me try them!" Joey volunteered as Yugi gave him the glasses and he put them on. Joey looked around with widened eyes. _"Whoa!"_ Everyone laughed, including Hanasaki. "Look, I'm Jeff Goldblum!" Everyone laughed even harder as Joey adjusted the glasses then put on his acting face. _"Uh uh, you see, this is_ is_ how I do my uh um impression of Jeff Goldblum."_

"Shut up!" Hanasaki laughed playfully.

"Yeah right, you look better as Leonardo DiCaprio!" Tristan teased.

"Can I have my glasses back now?"

"Sure thing, buddy!" Joey replied, taking of Hanasaki's glasses and giving them back to the guy.

"Yugi, can you impersonate of anyone?" Tristan asked.

"I can make one of Droopy," Yugi replied.

"Do it!"

"Okay," Yugi replied, sighing before clearing his throat. _"How do you do... sir?"_ Everyone laughed their guts off.

"Wow, you're awesome! That was the best impersonation yet!"

"Hey, what are you boys talking about?" A young girl asked, holding a tray of food. She held lavender hair tied up with a yellow ribbon, showing a perky smile.

"Miho, you missed Yugi's impersonation of Droopy!" Tristan grinned, scooting himself for Miho to sit next to him.

"So, _that's_ what all the laughing's about!"

"So... you and Miho huh?" Joey asked with a smirk upon his face.

"Yeah... I took Yugi's advice on just writing Miho a love letter with my phone number on it and sticking it inside her locker," Tristan said, halfly showing off. "Thanks for the tip, Yugi."

"No problem. It was ten times better than _Joey's_ suggestion," Yugi replied as Joey shot daggers at him.

"What was his advice?" Miho asked curiously.

"You _don't_ wanna know. Joey's a pervert, let's put it that way," Yugi said before Joey kicked him on the leg. "OW!"

"Ignore him!" Joey said.

"Knowing you Joey, I'm not surprised," Tea said, rolling her eyes.

Yugi sighed aloud, then dug into his pocket to retrieve something. Everyone looked at him with glances before Yugi brought out his closed fist with _something_ inside it. He turned his face toward his girlfriend, who gave him a funny look.

_"Close your eyes,"_ Yugi said in a mysterious tone.

"What are you up to?" Tea asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll let you know when you close your eyes," Yugi replied, placing Tea's hands on her eyes. _"No peeking."_

"Yugi, you're driving me insane," Tea laughed as Yugi placed something around her neck.

"Okay, open them!"

Tea uncovered her eyes and gasped at the expensive diamond necklace with a bigger one in the middle around her neck. The boys were completely dumbfounded that Yugi was able to afford this. Of course, if they had known Yugi was filthy rich, this would be no surprise. Yugi thought to himself that Tea was special enough to spend a little more money _than usual _for a few gifts to her, especially seeing her with this completely baffled face.

"Yugi, is this _fake_?" Tea asked.

"Nope. Real diamonds," Yugi replied.

"This had to have cost a fortune!"

"It's fine! I saved enough to give you something special."

"You have a rich uncle or something?" Joey asked.

"No! If I did, I'd be awesome!" Yugi smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you have a rich relative," Tristan thought.

"Yes, but that is not how I got the money. My rich relative wouldn't spit out one cent if I lived out on the streets and collected empty tin cans."

_"You're lying!"_

"I am not! I bought this with my own money and anyone that says otherwise can kiss my ass," Yugi glared with pride.

"Okay, we believe ya! Still, how you manage to pay for _that_ is beyond me," Joey said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Either way, it was really sweet," Tea said, then immediately painted her lips on Yugi's. Yugi tangled his fingers through Tea's hair while his and Tea's lips twisted in different directions. Tea made sure she tasted ever part of Yugi's lips before parting.

"Have ya got laid yet?" Joey asked.

"Joey, if my girlfriend gives you a bloody nose, I won't hold her responsible," Yugi said plainly.

"I'm just askin'!"

"No! I don't fornicate!"

"Then, I love you all the more," Tea replied flirtatiously.

"You're lucky! It seems _everyone_ has a girlfriend!" Hanasaki said.

"You'll find a girl!" Yugi assured right before drinking his milk.

"Hey, you gonna finish that?" Tristan asked, pointing to Joey's bowl of rice.

"Get cha hands off my lunch!" Joey glared, shooting daggers at Tristan.

"Here, you can have mine," Yugi smirked before flicking his chop sticks and making a stripped carrot land on Tristan's face. Everyone began laughing at that, but before Tristan could get his revenge...

"No playing with your food!" One of the teachers called out at the other side of the classroom.

"Sorry!" The group apologized.

"Aw well, no harm done," Yugi smirked, shrugging.

"I'll get you next time, Moto," Tristan glared as Yugi stuck out his tongue.

"Aw, be nice, Tristan. You know he's just messing with ya," Miho teased with a perky smile on her face.

"Yeah, but it's still annoying."

"Anyways, I just got a new job at this new theme park called Kaiba Land," Tea said, changing the subject.

_"Seriously?"_ Joey asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Was fired from Burger World, because I punched a guy who slapped by ass," Tea explained.

_"Sorry,"_ Yugi smirked in a teasing way before Tea pushed him playfully.

"It wasn't him!"

"_How do you know?_ I could've snuck one while you weren't looking and hid in the shadows."

"Shut up!"

"You know I would."

"You would not!"

_"Aren't you two just adorable?"_ Joey teased.

"Whatever! I'm gonna put my tray away," Tea said as she got up from her desk, carrying her food. Just as she turned around, Yugi swung his hand right at Tea's butt. Tea made a yelp, turning around and stared at Yugi horrifyingly.

"Told ya!" Yugi smirked as the boys gawked up laughing.

_"Yugi!"_

_"I'm sorry,"_ Yugi said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I forgive you," Tea said, then kissed Yugi's cheek before leaving to throw her food away.

"That was a lie wasn't it?" Joey asked.

_"Duh,"_ Yugi said rolling his eyes.


	18. Kaiba Land Check

**Here is where we finally get to Kaiba Land, since it was talked about being built and this story was kinda building up to that part. Not to mention I want to get this part over with, so I can catch up with this version of the rest of the stuff that went on in the manga. Review please!**

Yugi was inside the main control room of the theme park called Kaiba Land. So far, it seemed that everything was going according to plan. The theme park should be open by the next day, though Death T would not be open for at least another month. The new employees were given the tour of the park and how they were to run the place. Yugi was happy about the performance.

Crump entered the control room at the same time Yugi turned around with a clipboard in one hand, a pen behind his ear, and a serious glance.

"Yes Crump ," Yugi said.

"We're still working on the pluming and the robot penguins. I may need some more work on the Southern Penguin Ride," Crump announced.

"That is fine! We won't be officially opened until 7:00. You can be here working on it at two," Yugi assured.

"Thank you. I promise I won't let you down, Mr. Moto!"

Yugi nodded before writing some things on the clipboard. He bit the corner of his bottom lip while writing some stuff down, then walking out of the control room and outside to where each ride and theme in Kaiba Land was on its way to development. He eyed the Blue-Eyes Roller Coaster and rolled his eyes.

_"And Baba complains about_ Nezbitt _being overly obsessive,"_ Yugi muttered, then letting out a sigh while writing things down on his clipboard. He walked to the Bumper Monsters, which were bumper cars shaped to look like Duel Monster-like cars. He observed the ride.

The man in charge of the bumper cars, Mr. Hollistar, came to Yugi with a huge smile on his face. Yugi smiled and nodded in reply before showing a more serious look.

"You say your bumper cars are ready?" Yugi asked.

"Yes! I've done several tests and it looks like they're ready to go!" Mr. Hollistar replied, then turned on the bumper cars with several men inside each one of them. They, of course, were to test the bumper cars to be sure they were safe to ride on. Yugi smiled as the bumper cars began slamming into each other and driving around the track, which was an O shape. "What do you think?"

"Impressive. Did you include the safety features?"

"We have the normal requirements like the ride driving 4 kilometers per hour, the bumpers, and of course the seat belts, but I'd like to point out other things like the automatic emergency off, if one of the cars driving happens to not be moving for whatever reason. Like this..." Mr. Hollistar explained as he pressed a button to turn off one of the bumper cars and they all automatically stopped at the same time. "This will prevent any injuries of any sort."

"Anything else to note me about this?"

"These type of bumper cars also come with flashing lights and even sound effects of the actual monsters," Mr. Hollistar said as he signaled one of the employees and he pressed a button inside the Red-Eyes Black Dragon bumper car and it made a ferocious roar.

"Nice. This will impress the little kids. I will have the safety inspector come to be sure that this ride is safe to ride on. Thank you for your cooperation," Yugi thanked before leaving the Bumper Monsters and down the concrete walkway.

Seto arrived from the Carousel that was filled with bright and colorful Capsule Monsters instead of horses. He smiled, while heading Yugi's way, then said, "it seems we might be opening earlier than expected."

"Seems like it. Though Death T will be a little late, it's still working up faster than I expected," Yugi agreed.

"I'm surprised Mai isn't with you."

"I gave her a day off. She's sick with the flu."

"Then, I'll be sure to send her a _Get Well_ card," Seto said plainly.

"Did you know if they ever found a girl for the laser tag level of Death T?"

"I wanted to save that for last, so _no_."

"Then, I suppose we'll check on that at the same time," Yugi replied before him and Seto entered inside the Death T building.

Inside of Death T, there was a huge room with a Gift Shop to the left and a stadium straight ahead. Over to the right was an elevator with a sign that read _"Players Only."_ For now, the place was empty, but the boys knew this would be filled with people waiting to see or participate in the Death T Tournament. All there was seen, for now, was a tiled floor, walls painted blue and white, and a darker blue elevator. There was also a door with the sign _"Employees Only"_ on it over to the left of the elevator between the entrance, to the stadium, and the elevator.

Yugi and Seto entered inside the door to find an office with white walls, a blue rugged floor, a wooden desk with pictures, papers, a computer, some pens and pencils, and other office items; a gray cabinet on each sides of the room (the one on the right having a printer on top) and two pictures on the right and left of the room: one being of a landscape and the other being of two girls playing at a playground.

Sitting on the chair was the woman hired to be in charge of Death T, Ms. Sharlot. She appeared with a suit, tie, and skirt, some makeup, dark black hair clamped up, some high heels, hazel eyes that seemed serious and sophisticated, and rather small hips. She stood up from her chair with both hands on her desk and a small smile.

"Did you find a girl yet?" Seto asked in a serious tone.

"As a matter of fact, I have. It was last minute, after our other girl left for an operation, but we finally found our girl. She's a bit young, but old enough for the job and is willing to work hard. I wasn't sure whether to hire her, due to her being fired from her last job, but we were desperate," Ms. Sharlot.

"She better be good enough," Seto said in an emotionless tone.

"Where is she?" Yugi asked.

"She's being given a tour of the bottom level, so she can be familiar with her work," Ms. Sharlot replied as Yugi nodded, then wrote a few things down on his clipboard.

"Did the laser guns arrive yet?" Seto asked.

"Not yet. In fact, we're still working on the suits."

"Did you order her uniform yet or can she fit into the original one?"

"Surprisingly, she can fit into the original one. In fact..." Ms. Sharlot said as she got something from behind her desk, then showed the boys the laser tag uniform, which looked like a scifi space suit with boots, gloves, a girly vest, and a small skirt with tights. "Here's the uniform!"

"_Perfect!_ We will be expecting much," Yugi said as Ms. Sharlot nodded, then Yugi and Seto left the office.

"Finding a girl seemed easier than I expected," Seto smirked.

"It is as I tried telling you, Ms. Sharlot is perfect for running Death T. She's very organized, stern with her rules, and her application even proves of being good worth."

"You hired her, because of your soft nature for _feeling sorry_ for a harlot raising five kids."

"She is not a harlot and you know that!" Yugi rebuked with a displeased look on his face. "Your problem is that you don't see potential to those beneath you. I see potential in everyone. She gets paid for her work and in return, she doesn't have to work three full time jobs nonstop. If not for me, you would find yourself in a huge hole you can never get out of, because you rely your trust on those you _cannot_ trust, like the Big Five! That's why I hire more trustworthy employees, who need this job and not _those_ who can get the job off the bat!"

Seto shot a glare at Yugi, who held cold hardened eyes. Seto turned his head and let out a sigh before walking off to continue with checking Kaiba Land. He hated it when Yugi looked at him like that. Seto slightly missed the days when Yugi used to be innocent and playful. Gozoburro took those innocent eyes away from Yugi and turned him into a cold heartless man. Though, Yugi never judged anyone like Seto did. There were still things not even Gozoburro could take away.

Seto showed a small smile, being somewhat proud that Yugi had grown strong and never back down. He may've turned cold and heartless, but at least he gained some strength to him. Seto couldn't argue with that curtain strength inside Yugi, though a few _weaknesses_ still held. One of them, Seto believed, was Yugi would turn soft to those who were helpless and poor. This would eventually lead to gullible. Not to mention, Yugi would, half the times, make decisions based on what _he_ wanted and not what was best for the company as a whole. In a sense, both Yugi and Seto balanced each others' weaknesses.

Later that day, Seto and Yugi eventually returned to Kaiba Corp, then home. Yugi heard his phone ringing. He saw it was from Tea and answered the phone.

"Hey beautiful," Yugi said, despite it being 11:00.

_"Hey Yugi! You're not gonna believe it, but my boss Ms. Sharlot decided to let me work inside the Death T Tournament inside Kaiba Land as part of my shift! Isn't that awesome?"_ Tea asked excitedly.

"I'm really happy for you, Tea," Yugi replied, then yawning. "Sorry, just got off of work and I'm _really_ exhausted after today."

_"I don't blame ya! I still find it hard to believe you work at Kaiba Corp! That _has_ to be a pain in the ass to work for someone like _Seto Kaiba_!"_

Tea was still clueless about Yugi being co-president of the company. Most of everybody assumed that Seto worked on his own or his partner was also _a Kaiba_. Yugi had to continually correct the new employees about calling him _Mr. Moto_ instead of _Kaiba_. Inside Yugi's head, it seemed that _everyone_ was acting stupid about that mistake, since his and Seto's names as co-presidents were _printed_ on the wall by the entrance. _Even a five-year-old can read it!_

For Tea, Yugi was curtain that she never visited Kaiba Corporation, so he took it that she could never know about _that logic _by herself, especially since there were too many employees acting completely moronic. Still, Tea was a smart girl, she will eventually learn on her own of Yugi's position. Until then, Yugi would play along with Tea's _assumptions_.

"Whatever, he's my pain and I can handle him," Yugi said as Tea laughed in the background. Seto was rolling his eyes the whole time. "I love you."

_"I love you too, Yugi. My parents want to invite you over for dinner sometime."_

"That's cool! I can come over the day after tomorrow. Your parents okay with that?"

_"Let me ask,"_ Tea said, then there was some murmurs in the background before she got back on the phone._ "They said it would be perfect!"_

"Okay! I will wash up and come the day after tomorrow."

_"Okay!"_ Tea laughed.

Yugi walked upstairs to his room and began to dress out of his work clothes. He was still talking to Tea during the whole time.

"So, anything new besides the idea that you will be clothed in a Star Trek outfit?"

_"Shut up!"_

"No-No-No-No, it's the slave outfit Leah wore in Star Wars. Good choice," Yugi smirked pervertly.

_"I said shut up!"_ Tea cried laughing in embarrassment.

"Okay, but seriously, I think you'll do great at work."

_"I hope so. I really want to go to America, so I can dance in Broadway."_

"Well, you do talk about it _all the time_."

_"What do you dream about becoming someday, after passing college?"_

At this point, Yugi was in his boxers. He walked to the bed and laid down on it, the phone still in his ear.

"You promise not to laugh?" Yugi asked.

_"I promise,"_ Tea replied.

"I'd like to run a company of my own... just do my own thing."

_"What kind of company?"_

"I don't know... I guess a company that sells toys and games."

_"That seems like alot of hard work, if you ask me."_

"I know... though, the dream I want the most... is to have a family... to not be the orphan boy anymore or feel so _alone_ most of the time."

_"I'm sorry about that Yugi. I know it must be hard for you to be without a mother or a father."_

Yugi sighed, then eyed at a picture of him and Seto when they used to live in the orphanage. Yugi remembered how happy and joyful he was in that picture. Seto was standing next to him with the happiest and innocent smile on his face. Yugi took that picture and held it in front of him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_"I wish my brother was here, Tea,"_ Yugi said in a weeping tone.

_"You have a brother?"_ Tea asked.

_"I did..."_

_"Oh..."_

"I don't know where he is now."

_"What's his name?"_

"Baba."

_"Weird name."_

"That's what I used to call him."

_"I'm sorry, Yugi. I'm sure wherever he is, he'll always be in your heart."_

"I wish that were true, Tea."


	19. Past Midnight

**Okay, now we get another Shadow Game. This is where things will really start getting a little more interesting due to the Death T thing. Yes, I am planning on having Death T death match be on this version, but it will be done very differently. Review please!**

Yugi heard the phone ring in the middle of the night. He groaned, staring at the time, which read 2:33 AM. He was _not_ in the mood to pick up the phone, but knew he had to. The phone call was most likely business, like usual. This was going to be a pain and Yugi knew he was going to kill whoever was calling him, if this was not serious.

Yugi placed his puzzle around his neck, then walked downstairs and picked up the phone, hooked onto the wall and said, "hello. Who is this and this better be good!"

"This is Gansley, we... got ourselves trapped inside the Death T tower and can't get out the security building for reasons we are unsure of. We think someone, don't know who, might've slipped a virus or something into the system," Gansley said.

"And you're not calling the police about this _why?_" Yugi asked in an almost demanding tone.

"We didn't believe it was that serious."

_"This is a load,"_ Yugi muttered aloud. "I'm on my way!" He banged the phone on the hook. "Does anyone _ever_ call the police anymore?"

Yugi sighed and called a limo to take him to the theme park Kaiba Land. Hopefully, he will find the solution to the problem his employees were having. This whole morning was driving Yugi out of his mind. He didn't even know where to start. He was thinking of starting with his irresponsible employees. He kept wondering to himself why he or Seto didn't fire them yet.

Yugi finally arrived at the theme park and quickly got out of the limo and headed to the Death T tower. He found Ms. Sharlot right outside of the building with panic in her eyes. Yugi couldn't blame her for this.

"What happened in there?" Yugi asked.

"The Big Five were inside there to make a few rounds of tests. Something didn't seem right and I think it came from the inside. I don't know how, but I think _someone_ hacked into the system from our computers somehow. I tried dialing in the security code, but it won't receive it," Ms. Sharlot explained.

"Did you call the police?"

"I said about it, but Mr. Leichter said _it wouldn't be necessary_."

"Thank you. I'll see if I can find our hacker while you call the police."

"Yes, Mr. Moto," Ms. Sharlot replied, bowing before getting out her cell phone and dialing 110.

Yugi walked to the front of the security door of Death T, which was shut tightly. He opened the security box located on the outside of the door. He connected his computer to the security door to see what kind of virus entered the building. The computer began downloading the information from the security system of the Death T building.

This seemed very odd for this building to develop some kind of virus. _Where did it come from?_ Possibly online, but even so, how could a virus have reached the security systems of this building from a laptop, unless connected to the security systems of the building. _Something wasn't right._ Yugi was too busy being angry at the fact neither of his employees called the police.

The computer finally picked up the information on the virus. It was one unfamiliar to Yugi and a strong one too. It seemed to have some _intelligence_ of some sort. Yugi grew very suspicious and began fighting off the virus before it did any damage. The first thing he did was track and find out where this virus was coming from, then how it was allowed it into the systems.

The police eventually came and began questioning Yugi about what was going on. He explained all that he knew and informed. This all happened while Yugi was processing information about the virus. The laptop seemed to be picking up something major in the system that was making the device create weird noises. This made Yugi's head boil with anger. It was a good thing Seto was still asleep at home.

Yugi was finally able to find a weakness to this virus and restore all the system's information. By the time he did, the police were already leading the members of the Big Five out of the building. Yugi sighed deeply in pure anger before facing the members with his closed laptop in one arm.

"How did this virus get into the system?" Yugi asked demandingly. "The only way this could've happened is if _someone_ connected their computer with the virus to the security systems!"

"I have no idea. It just came out of nowhere!" Mr. Johnson replied.

"I was trying to finish my plans for my Southern Penguin Ride!" Crump defended.

"I did notice someone entering the main controls after running a quick check on the main controls," Nezbitt mentioned. "I thought it was just an employee."

"Did you get a visual description of him?" Yugi asked.

"He seemed tall and wide and short black hair. That's all I got from him. I only saw him from the back."

"Thank you. You're fired, though Crump still is in charge of Southern Penguin Ride" Yugi said as the five members stared at him dumbfounded as if they questioned if this was a joke. "I'm not going to have irresponsible employees who delay bringing in law reinforcements when it's _obvious_ that someone has tried to endanger my employees' lives! In fact, I'm even suspicious that one or the five of you are probably the cause of this virus! Now, get out of my face!" He walked straight into the security room to find the guy who was responsible for the virus. Unfortunately, the camera shut down before Yugi could get to the part where the virus attacked. In fact, all the cameras shut down 30 minutes before the virus shut down.

The police entered the security room, where it was filled with TV screens of every single room of Death T. They questioned Yugi some more and called Seto to set up an appointment for him before investigating the whole building. While the investigation was being performed, Yugi decided to return back home and return to bed with the amount of sleeping time he had remaining.

Yugi walked on his way back to where the limo was parked at. On his way, he felt some sort of _clamp_ around his neck before being pulled into the shadows behind some trees against his will. He made a yelping sound before his mouth was covered shut.

_"Make one sound and I will send you straight to hell. This baby will send volts of electricity down your spine and one shock might kill or knock you silly,"_ a sinister dark voice threatened Yugi, who just showed a glare of annoyance. _"Now, we're gonna be taking a little _field trip_, you understand?"_ Yugi still kept his glare, but the man didn't care and seemed to not give him any choice in the matter. He was being pushed where the kidnapper wanted him to go.

Yugi already was thinking of a plan to escape to this situation. He was just annoyed that there was more sleep being lost from this shrade. The last time he was kidnapped was when a gang tried to kill him, but at least they were intimidating. This guy just seemed to be _asking_ for a death wish. Did this jerk know _whom_ he was dealing with? Yugi figured he might as well get this stupidity over with.

_"Let me deal with this one, Yugi. I know you're wanting to catch up on some sleep,"_ Yami suggested.

_'Whatever. I don't care what you do with this loser,'_ Yugi agreed, still feeling annoyed, as he and Yami switched places right when he was being shoved in the front seat of the car, the shock collar around his neck that was connected by a thick wire to a remote in the man's hands. It was like he was on a leash.

Yami was able to get a good visual of the man, he held short black hair, seemed tall and wide, and seemed to hold dark black eyes in the shadows. He wore a clean pair of jeans and a black coat over his brown shirt. He seemed very smart and intelligent, giving Yami the idea that maybe this guy was the one that Nezbitt described as the man who unleashed the virus. _He was going to pay dearly for his crimes._

"I want to play a little game with you," Yami challenged in a tempting smirk as the car began driving through the streets.

"You don't have any room to talk, boy!" the man snapped.

"The rules are simple. A piece of your car will disappear whenever you break one of the laws of driving."

"Shut up or else!"

Yami just held his smirk as the man drove faster, ten miles passed the speed limit. The millennium puzzle began to glow as the man made a turn, realizing his breaks were broken. He kept pressing on the breaks, but they didn't work and began skimming around the corner.

"What the hell?" the kidnapper snapped.

"You are not supposed to drive passed the speed limit. In doing so, your breaks are gone," Yami explained as the man shot him a glare.

"Why you-" The man glared, eying Yami and trying to press the red button on the remote just when his steering wheel disappeared. "WHAT THE- _THE WHEEL!_"

_"The doors of darkness have been opened,"_ Yami smirked as a third eye began to glow brightly upon his forehead and the kidnapper screamed bloody murder as his car collided to the corner of the bridge ahead. It flipped over and landed right below the bridge, upside down, in the middle of an intersection. Dozens of cars began screeching, turning sideways or stopping in any way as almost tons of citizens watched the kidnapper's car crash in the middle of the street. Gas began leaking from the car before it blew up, the automobile caught on fire.

Meanwhile, right on the side of the road, not far from the corner of the bridge where the car flipped, Yami was on his hands and knees, trying to free himself from the clamp collar around his neck. He finally was able to take it off before noticing his arms and legs bleeding from jumping out of the car and landing on the blacktop road. Yami panted while staring at where the car flipped onto the intersection and caught on fire.

"_Oh my god!_ Are you okay?" A woman asked, freaking out. She seemed to hold red hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Yami replied, getting up on his feet and getting out Yugi's cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for several rings before someone picked up.

_"Yes?"_ A man answered.

"I need a limo pronto!"


	20. Opening Day

**Next chapter ladies and gentlemen! We're getting close to the Death T part of the chapter, which is going to be like the last plot of this story. Yeah, you noticed this story contains a number of episodes of plot lines. I probably should've made each of them a chapter like At-Em-Oh, but... can't change what I started. Might as well finish this bad boy. Review please!**

Yugi opened the mansion door and closed it, feeling extremely exhausted from what happened these passed few hours. He _was not_ going to have a good day at school. He only had a few hours left until he had to get ready for school. To top it all off, he was just facing a kidnapping and jumping out of the car like he was from Mission Impossible. Yugi felt stressed and angry about the situation he ran into, and not just firing the members of the Big Five. That was actually a relief.

Seto came downstairs, two risen eyebrows at the dried blood on Yugi's arms and legs, then changed it back to a glare again. He was not in the mood after what he just received only about an hour ago.

_"Thank you for having our employees wake me up in the middle of the night!"_ Seto said sarcastically.

"Thank you for keeping the big five assholes and not getting rid of them like I've had to do _after the one hundred times I suggested it_. Now, not only did they wake me up in a bad mood, but they managed to not take responsibility when things go wrong!" Yugi snapped, walking upstairs to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

"What did you do?"

"Take one guess, Seto?"

"You fired them."

"_No duh._ I'm going to bed," Yugi said, drying his arms off from washing the blood, and then slamming his door shut. Seto sighed before heading for bed.

* * *

><p>Yugi was able to wake up for school, but was very exhausted and overwhelmed. The good thing about school was that Yugi could be relieved from a chunk of his stress from this morning. Tea took her time to message Yugi's shoulders during free time. There were also the games Yugi and Joey played after school. Seto would arrive during the grand opening of Kaiba Land, while Death T was still being worked on. This was why Seto was not at school today. Yugi found this a good thing, since Seto was in a <em>very<em> bad mood, which school could never cure him from.

When it came to grand openings, or most of the special events, Seto always or usually arrived. When it came to the company, Seto and Yugi were a team, but when it came to whose _face_ was going to show when people talked about Kaiba Corp. Seto was the one to get the spotlight. This didn't annoy Yugi, in fact it was a great relief for him. The last thing he wanted was to meet new friends and be treated like a celebrity. Seto had a _huge_ ego, so it suited him to get all the spotlight for the public. Only the very rich knew Seto worked with Yugi, since he did arrive during the special gatherings where reporters were not allowed to enter.

Joey saw a huge crowd gathering around Kaiba Land, while walking on his way to Burger World. Him, Yugi, Tristan, and Hanasaki looked up at the sign Kaiba Land and gazed curiously at the theme park. It seemed very fun by sight and Joey was anxious to go inside.

"It must've opened today. Think we should go?" Joey asked, hinting.

"And wait in who knows how many lines before we _actually_ get to enjoy the ride? Pass," Yugi replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh co'mon, Yuge! Don't spoil the fun! Let's go in! This is the opening day!"

"Yeah Yugi! It'll be worth the wait and it's not like we'll be waiting as long in line as the Grand Opening," Tristan begged.

"I suppose if you guys want to," Yugi finally agreed.

Yugi and his friends waited in line for their tickets. Yugi knew it was going to take a very long time before him and his friends get to go _inside_ the theme park. Normally, he could just go through the Employee's Only door and, due to being rich and owning the theme park, Yugi could easily walk right in and even be the first to ride on the rides. Though, Yugi didn't want to blow his cover and just kept a low profile. He did advise his employees that if they ever saw him waiting in line for _something_ and not entering the Employee's Only door or using certain privileges, discounts, etc, to treat him like everyone else.

Joey and Tristan passed the time by talking and goofing around while waiting in line. Hanasaki and Yugi just waited quietly in line. Hanasaki listened to most of Joey's and Tristan's goofiness and would bring out a smile every once in a while. Yugi chuckled at some of it. Everyone in line were passing the time by talking, making conversations, while the kids just played around. Hanasaki just smiled while watching the children.

"I heard this was made mainly for orphans and homeless children," Hanasaki said to Yugi.

"It is. They can come here for free," Yugi replied.

"I know Tristan and Joey say that Kaiba is a jerk and an... asshole, but do you think that maybe he's not a _bad_ person, if he's generous enough to provide something for those who don't have anything?" Hanasaki asked.

"I do think he's a complete ass, but I don't think he's a bad person. I think he does have some sort of _heart_," Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah... I kinda feel sorry for him. He always seems so lonely, even if the does push everyone out of his life. He was kinda like you when you first came to school. You were very lonely, only you were lucky to have won tons of friends. You have a likable side to you."

"Thanks," Yugi replied sincerely.

"Though, you sure do have alot of secrets."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I don't know how to explain it really," Hanasaki admitted, looking up at the sky innocently. "I once had a friend in elementary school. He always came with the biggest smile on his face. He'd show off, make tons of jokes, and always was the fun one. He was the first person to pay attention to me. We became close enough to where we almost did _everything_ together.

"One day, I wanted to have a sleepover with him and he said _no_, that he liked it better at my house. I usually shrugged it off. I decided to visit him one day. I knew where he lived, since I saw the house he would go to after getting off the bus. I was about to knock on the door when I heard screaming behind it. It was my friend. He was yelling at his dad to leave him alone and begged him not to hurt him. I ran inside and held him tight, telling his drunken father to leave him alone. After his father hit me with a bottle, leaving cuts all over me, his mother finally call the police. I began realizing that _that_ smile was fake. In reality he was looking for some sort of happiness in his life to take the pain away." Yugi was deep in thought during Hanasaki's talk. Though, he never had a drunken father, he did show a fake smile and deep inside, he was in miserable pain from his past and neglection.

_"Was he okay?"_ Yugi asked, seemingly sympathetic.

"He was. His father was arrested for harming a child and was sued by my dad. That friend came to visit me everyday and tell me about the pain he went through, since I was the first to see it. He eventually moved from here, during middle school, to a different place. He'd call me every once in a while. Last I heard from him, he's found another girlfriend. He's had three breakups after moving."

_"I bet... You can heal a wound, but you can never heal a scar,"_ Yugi muttered, also looking up at the sky.

"Yugi, you want me to come over sometime and we can _talk_?" Hanasaki asked with a soft smile.

"... I'll think about it," Yugi replied, showing a nod.

"Hey, looks like we finally made it!" Tristan cried out.

Everyone got their tickets and entered inside Kaiba Land. The rides were fun and enjoyable. Joey and Tristan favored the Roller Coasters, though Hanasaki loved the Penguin ride better. Yugi found this oddly funny and slightly glad he kept his promise to Crump. Yugi personally didn't care about what rides he liked better. They were _all_ partly designed by him, they were _all_ his creations, and he liked _all of them_ better. It gave Yugi joy just to see everyone in Kaiba Land having fun, mostly the little kids.

When everyone decided to settle down a little, they all tried the arcade inside Kaiba Land. Yugi loved the arcade, since it had newer games and challenging obstacles. He made sure the games were not the same as the ones in regular arcades. It was also slightly dark, but mostly purple and blue all around with purple lights along the top of the walls. Yugi loved the designs of this place. It was perfect.

"You have to give Kaiba credit for making a really awesome theme park!" Tristan thought with a smirk.

"Eh... I suppose. This is really fun and I love the new games!" Joey commented.

"Hey guys!" Tea waved to her friends from the crowd.

"Tea! What brings you here?" Joey asked.

"Don't you remember? I was supposed to get my costume and schedule today for my job!" Tea replied, showing her uniform in a small box that held her name tag.

_"Oh yeah."_

"Joey, do you have a short-term memory?" Yugi teased.

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed at Joey's response before Tea continued, "anyways, I heard that something went wrong last night_ or something_ and five employees got fired on the spot."

"How awful! What happened?" Tristan asked.

"I think five employees were stuck inside the Death T tower due to some _virus_. Their boss came to free them. From what I understand, they made a poor mistake, then got fired on the spot. Seems scary. I sure hope Kaiba doesn't fire me like that," Tea said.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job and there probably was a reasonable explanation for them getting fired. Don't worry about it too much," Yugi replied cheerfully.

"I suppose."

"He's right, Tea. Don't worry about it! Besides, you're not really doing professional work, are you?" Joey said, patting Tea on the back.

"I guess you're right."

Yugi showed a smile, then sat on one of the gaming seats, relaxing as he took a deep breath. An older man with a funky hairstyle sat on the other side of Yugi's gaming station seats with a glare in his eyes. A gaming invitation popped on Yugi's station, but Yugi was too preoccupied.

_"Let's play!"_ The stranger said in a threatening manner.

Yugi turned and looked at him and replied, "no."

_"I say we-"_

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid? I said_ 'no.'_ Play against that kid over there!" Yugi suggested, pointing to the random kid at a gaming station. The stranger moved from his spot, looking very frustrated and grumpy. Yugi rolled his eyes and faced his friends. "Looks like _someone_ turned into the Scrooge and it's not even Halloween or Christmas." He and his friends laughed happily.


	21. Hatching the Egg

**Okay, now time for us to get to the Death T part of the story and it should end it. If I get enough audience for this, I will do a sequel, which will continue it, but this is only a story with a different analogy to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. I'm doing no different with At-Em-Oh. I can only continue it if I get enough audience. From what I see so far, Always Together doesn't have enough audience, so I might not do a sequel. I apologize for many of you, if I don't make a sequel. Review please!**

It had been almost a whole month and only a week away from opening day of Death T. There were a number of tests done to the place and it seemed to be working normally. Despite this, Ms. Sharlot continually mentioned about some sort of _unknown information_ in the Death T computer system. Yugi found this very suspicious while Seto didn't think it mattered, due to the Kaiba Corp. firewall and virus destroyer. If there was a problem, it would be destroyed before it can make its attack.

Yugi was debating about whether or not to extend the opening day of Death T. It didn't seem safe for anyone to play in the Death T tower yet, despite the many tests done time and time again. If there was a piece of _unknown information_ in the system, it could mean anything. Yugi had a bad feeling about this unknown information_._ He tried to find out more about it, but there was nothing to gather. Non of the top security computer scans could pick up what this _unknown information_ was.

Seto was busy with work on his laptop. Yugi was looking over the papers, information about the tests on the Death T tower. It would only be a week until the opening day and there was still nothing about the unknown information. Yugi sighed, questioning about what it could be. Not even Seto could figure this out and even computer experts wouldn't be able to pull this information out. It was _so_ confusing.

Yugi did remember about the catastrophe when the virus attacked the Death T tower. He suspected that this _virus_ might've been the one that put this _unknown information_ in. It was like an egg waiting to hatch. Yugi could only imagine what this thing could do to thousands of people. He needed to make it hatch early before opening.

Yugi heard the door open and revealed Mai with her normal suit, skirt, and tie, who was holding a black briefcase. She smiled as Yugi sighed, then stood up with the papers in his hand.

"You called me?" Mai asked.

"I'm going to check over what is happening in the Death T tower," Yugi said.

"It's about that unknown information isn't it? Our virus protection will take care of it. It didn't work last time, because we never got the chance to hook it up yet," Seto stated plainly.

"You weren't the one who had to help five incompetent assholes escape from that tower that caught that _virus_. I'm going to reveal that _whatever it is_ and make sure it is destroyed before opening day," Yugi stated, then turned to his assistant. "I need you to organize my room while I'm gone. When I get back, I'll have the time to do my homework."

_"Of course you didn't bother starting on it,"_ Seto said sarcastically, still typing on his computer.

"Whatever time I start it is a good time for me. I _always_ turn in my homework on time," Yugi stated, then Mai gave him his briefcase. He nodded at Mai, then made his way to the door. "I will be home passed dinner!"

"Whatever."

Yugi couldn't help, but feel this pattern over and over again. He knew it was because ever since they became Co-Presidents, they agreed to never show _brotherly love_ to each other again. He never liked it and still didn't. He could no longer feel secure to Seto anymore, not like he used to. Yugi would rather depend on his own power or the love from his friends, which were nothing, since they knew nothing of him.

Yami had noticed this pattern too. Though, Yugi rarely ever talked to him, he'd still give out advice. Yugi never wanted to take advice from anyone, not even from some _spirit_, who was borrowing his body. Still, he didn't want this pattern to continue anymore. It had to stop at some point.

_"I love you,"_ Yugi finally said as Seto's eyes shot up and looked directly at his eyes. A glare began to form on Seto's face before Yugi left out the door. A sigh left his nose and a smile formed. Seto would not like it, but it was worth it. It was worth bringing out his true feelings to his one and only brother.

Yugi entered inside the limo and rode on his way to the Death T tower. For the first time, for what seemed to be forever, Yugi felt _relaxed_. He no longer felt any resentment toward Seto for this moment. He was still a jerk, but Yugi was fine with that. He knew Seto meant well and doesn't want him to depend on his brother anymore. Yugi didn't want to be so dependent on Seto like back at the orphanage.

Yami's spirit appeared next to Yugi. Yami showed a small smile as his partner smiled, then nodded. He was proud that Yugi finally decided to not hold back from showing love to Seto, despite their _wall_. Yami was determined to bring Seto and Yugi back together and mend the broken brotherhood. It would take alot of time, but this was worth it. Yugi was happy just by saying the words _"I love you."_

It wasn't too long before the limo stopped by Kaiba Land. Yugi walked to the _Employee's Only_ door and entered the Death T tower. Kaiba Land was still open, but Death T was not. It would only be open in a week, so the place was vacant inside. This was perfect timing for any sort of _test run_, though Yugi had other plans. He wanted to make this _egg_ in the computer system hatch.

Ms. Sharlot walked to Yugi, waiting for farther instruction.

"I'm here to find out about this little _unknown information_ in our system. I have reason to believe it could be a virus waiting to strike at any given moment. I fear that if the grand opening comes that we'll be having _who knows how_ many civilians trapped in here like the other five guys I fired," Yugi said.

"I'm not sure what all we can do at this point, Mr. Moto," Ms. Sharlot said.

"Just follow my orders and let _me_ handle the rest," Yugi ordered.

"Yes sir."

Yugi walked to the computer room with Ms. Sharlot following him. Yugi pressed a few buttons and decided to go deep into the computer where the unknown information was located. He needed to know what this unknown information was and the only way to know was to activate it. Yugi made his way into the computer system to get to the location of the unknown information in the system.

"Ms. Sharlot, make sure nobody is in here," Yugi ordered. "I'm going to activate this _unknown virus_... whatever it is."

"Yes sir," Ms. Sharlot obeyed then walked out from the computer room.

Ms. Sharlot checked every room in the Death T building and any employer found inside was instructed to exit out immediately. Yugi paused his attempt to activate this _egg virus_ to give Ms. Sharlot time to bring anyone inside this building to safety. He didn't want to risk the harm of his fellow employees for this attempt to destroy this virus, if this unknown information was_ a virus_.

Yugi walked from the computer room and made one last order to his employee Ms. Sharlot. He ordered, "I also advise you to go out as well. I don't want to be held responsible for your well-being."

"I'm responsible for my own well-being. I do not wish for you to destroy this thing alone," Ms. Sharlot said as Yugi smiled, then nodded. "I will make sure nobody else enters here."

Ms. Sharlot looked out of the entrance to make sure nobody entered inside this building. She also made sure her employees guarded outside of the tower, so nobody else will enter. This would probably be dangerous, but she was willing to risk it as much as Yugi was.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours since it was announced that Death T was being <em>tested<em>. No employee was allowed to enter inside the building. Everyone seemed very confused by this, including Tea. She was hoping to be given the grand tour like she was promised. Though, due to the _President's orders_, it was not safe yet until he made this _test_. It didn't make any sense to her why Seto would be wanting to test this building a week before the grand opening.

To make things even worse, Yugi wasn't answering his cell phone. This was really starting to worry Tea. For one, Yugi clearly said he was off work today, and second, Tea kept calling Yugi for several _hours_. This situation was really beginning to bug Tea alot. She hoped that Yugi had a good reason for not answering Tea's phone calls, which he probably did.

Tea decided to check on Death T to see if that tower was still being tested. She sighed as soon as she stepped in front and noticed the employees standing and guarding. She sighed very deeply as Miho saw and ran to her side.

"Something wrong?" Miho asked.

"My boyfriend hasn't returned my calls and they're still testing the tower. I swear, you'd think Kaiba would think to test this thing ahead of time!" Tea complained.

"I know they did several tests before, but it usually never lasted _this_ long. This is just bizarre."

_"You're telling me,"_ Tea agreed, and then dialed Yugi's number and the phone kept ringing. "And Yugi _still_ won't answer! What the hell is up with him?"

_"Maybe he found another girl,"_ Miho teased.

"Shut up, Miho, I'm being serious! This is really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Okay girl, don't get yourself caught in a knot!"

"Hey ladies, something wrong?" Tristan asked, who was with Miho on their date in Kaiba Land.

"Boyfriend and job problems," Miho replied.

"What's with you and Yugi? You two seemed fine, last I checked."

"Yugi won't return my calls!" Tea complained with folded arms.

"Huh... he wouldn't return Joey's calls either. You're not alone. I'm sure Yugi's doing just fine. Though, I don't blame you for being pissed off about your job right now. That tower has been testing for a _really_ long time. I think it's malfunctioning or something," Tristan said, then a smirk appeared on his lips. "You'd think Kaiba would know to have the thing ready _ahead_ of time!"

"I know right?" Miho agreed, rolling her eyes.

"By the way, Kaiba is testing that thing right?" Tristan asked with widened eyes all of a sudden.

"Yeah, that's what those guys told me a few hours ago. Why?" Tea asked, pointing her thumb toward the employees guarding the Death T tower.

"How can he be inside the thing and over _there_?" Tristan asked, pointing to the _Employee's Only_ entrance to Kaiba Land, which was next to the Death T tower. Seto Kaiba was walking out of there, certainly not having a good day at all. He was very angry and disturbed. Tea and Miho raised two eyebrows and Tea's mouth slightly gaped. Didn't the employees tell her that the _President of Kaiba Corporation_ was _inside_ the Death T tower doing tests?

_"What the hell?"_ Tea asked quietly. "They said he was inside the tower!"

"Maybe he came out after you asked," Miho thought.

"While the testing was still commencing?" Tristan asked as Miho shrugged.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Tea glared with demand on her face.

Tea marched up to Seto, who just gave a glare of pure annoyance. Tea didn't care! She was willing to get to the bottom of this whole _testing_ nonsense.

"Kaiba, I demand to know what's going on! I was promised a tour of Death T and couldn't because _you_ were doing some sort of _test_," Tea said.

"I don't know what you heard, but I'm not the one who planned this _test_. It was my incompetent partner, who _apparently_ doesn't know what he's doing," Seto replied coldly.

"Partner? What _partner_?"

"_What?_ You think there was _one_ president running this company?"

"There are _two_ presidents? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because you're too lazy to read the memo, just like all the other losers running this theme park. Our names are written by the entrance to Kaiba Corporation or do you not bother_ reading it_?" Seto asked with glaring eyes as Tea's head turned hot red. Tea had never been to Kaiba Corp, but did pass by the building from time to time. Still, _she wouldn't know!_ "Obviously, if you'd have _payed attention_, not only would your grades match your boyfriend's straight A's, but you'd probably know that_ calling him on his cell phone a hundred times_ isn't going to get him to answer."

"Wait... how'd you-"

"Figure it out, Bimbo! I have a _testing_ on this _tower_ to fix. I don't have time to deal with any of you morons!"

With that, Seto moved passed Tea and made his way to the tower. The employees moved out of the way and he began to try hacking and opening the door. Though, this seemed like an impossibility. Hacking into the system only caused havoc on his laptop._ Something wasn't right!_

During this whole entire time Seto was hacking, using his laptop to connect to the door, Tea was thinking deep in her mind what was going on. How did Seto know about Yugi's cell phone? Who was this other _president_ working with Seto Kaiba? Was it another _Kaiba_? For some reason, this made Tea feel very scared and confused. She didn't know _what_ to do!

If Seto knew about Yugi's phone calls, that means Yugi's cell phone was near him. Though, _that_ didn't make any sense! Not unless Seto and Yugi were best buddies, which was an impossibility; Seto stole the cell phone, which was an even bigger impossibility; or they lived together. Though, if Yugi and Seto were _living together_, why didn't Yugi tell Tea? This made no sense!

_Something wasn't right._


	22. Escaping Chaos

**As I said, Death T will be done a little differently than the one from the original. I'm really wanting to finish this, since I'm almost done. Now, as for the Bakura one, that one isn't going to happen. If it is, it will happen in the sequel. Review please!**

Seto couldn't hack into the Death T security system. It should have been easy to do, but _something_ was blocking the hacking process. There was no way to go inside the building and get Yugi out of there or even know what he did. There _had_ to be a way to enter inside the building! _There just has to be!_ Seto was feeling so frustrated and asking himself,_ 'why does Yugi have to be so careless!?'_

Tea slowly walked toward Seto, not being completely sure what to say. She was so confused. Why was Yugi keeping secrets from her? It wasn't like Tea would've cared if Yugi owned a company with Seto or not. Maybe Yugi was embarrassed about working with Seto for some reason, but why? Something wasn't adding up.

Finally, the doors opened, but not with Seto's help. Everyone gasped as Seto and some men with him ran through the entrance. Tea ran right behind them. If Yugi was in trouble, Tea was not going to hesitate to save him. Seto looked back, feeling slightly annoyed by this.

"I'm going to help find Yugi and get him out of here!" Tea declared.

"Getting him out is the easy part. The hard part is going through that thick brain of his," Seto smirked before the doors closed from behind and they all saw Ms. Sharlot with her hands inside of the machine connected to the security door. Her hands were black and she was panting. "What happened?"

"Mr. Moto wanted to awaken the unknown information in the system before the grand opening of Death T, so he did," Ms. Sharlot replied as Seto rose two eyebrows. "The virus wasn't just any _virus_, it's a smart one. It's attacking the information and causing havoc. Mr. Moto thought he could destroy the virus by reaching to the main controls upstairs, though he's having to go through the tournament and win the games, because all the doors are locks and only the elevator can take him to the main control room. It's like this virus _expects_ Yugi to go in there. I warned him it might be a trap and the virus could lead lead him to the other floors and force him to play the games. I'm not even sure if he has the elevator key!"

_"Of course he would go in there,"_ Seto muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Do you know which level he is in right now?" Tea asked.

"The security systems are damaged, I'm afraid," Ms. Sharlot replied sadly.

"I'll see if I can hack into the security systems to the elevator," Seto decided as he walked toward the elevator that read _"Players Only."_

Everyone entered inside the elevator with Seto placing his key into the keyhole located below the floor buttons. The elevator moved up one level before Seto instantly turned the key to shut the elevator off. He knew this virus would force them into the Death T games. Seto opened the machine box and connected certain wires in different slots. Tea couldn't tell which wires Seto was trying to connect, but trusted that he knew what he was doing.

Seto turned the key to turn the power back on and the doors instantly opened. Behind the elevator doors was half concrete on the bottom and an opening on the top. Seto instantly climbed up, then reached his hands to help the others. Suddenly, the elevator doors began to close while the last man was trying to climb up through the elevator doors.

"Go!" Tea cried as she pushed the last man out of the elevator before the doors closed. She slowly backed up against the wall as the elevator began elevating up.

Tea glared at the floor number as it changed to D1. She was ready to face the game and whatever this _virus_ could throw at her. Then, it changed to D2. Tea rose two eyebrows. _Why was the elevator going higher?_ Then again, this was a _virus_. Still, Tea felt horrifyingly scared. She didn't know what this virus was going to bring her.

After reaching to R, the elevator began going down. Tea had a bad feeling she was going to be stuck in this elevator forever. Tea felt helpless and hopeless. She bit her bottom lip until the elevator instantly turned off and she gasped and jumped. Tea felt sweat pouring from the back of her neck before seeing some _medal crowbar_ between the cracks of the elevator.

Tea didn't remember what floor the elevator stopped at, but was relieved that there was someone coming to save her from this elevator prison. The elevator door began to slowly open and Tea could hear the grunt of Yugi's voice. _Could it be?_ There was no doubt in Tea's mind that this was _Yugi._

"Yugi, is that you?" Tea asked overjoyed.

_"Help me!"_ Yugi cried out as Tea began pushing the elevator door open with all her might until it was open enough to where she could squeeze right through. At this point, she noticed she was on D4.

Yugi panted, wiping the sweat off his brow before turning the key from the outside of the elevator back on and the doors closed instantly. Tea's eyes widened. _Yugi could've gone into the security room instantly without _playing_ the games?_ Tea was even more confused.

"It was a good thing you weren't with Seto. He doesn't know what the hell he's getting himself into," Yugi said with an annoyed and angry look on his face.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Tea asked.

"The virus isn't just_ a virus_ it's a brain of a living human being. I was trying to see why I couldn't get any information on it until after I unleashed it. The reason I _couldn't_ is because the virus is a _human brain_ uploaded into the world wide web by the previous owner of Kaiba Corporations, Gozoburro Kaiba," Yugi explain.

"That's _impossible_!"

"When it comes to the Kaiba Corp. technology, _anything's_ possible and I'm at the point right now that I can believe _anything_."

"How do you know it's a living... brain?" Tea asked, still not believing this.

"Because Noa has been talking to me and even hacked my brain into the computer system before Seto decided to hack into the systems, probably to get inside, and and I was able to escape."

"Your brain was hacked into_ the computer system_?"

"Trap. I was trying to avoid it by going through the Death T games, since there isn't as much _security_. This little bastard has proven me wrong," Yugi explained, seemingly annoyed.

"By the way, who's _Noa_?"

"I don't know, but I know I'm gonna kill that little bastard before he makes more havoc and ruins Death T!" Yugi said as he began walking through the hallway.

"One more question. You're the president... _co president_ of Kaiba Corporation. Why didn't you tell me?" Tea asked, seemingly confused.

"I figured you'd find out eventually," Yugi replied casually.

_"That's it?"_

"I don't really like talking about my life. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. I like to keep my lives separated."

"You still could've told me!"

Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes, then said, "I'd rather not. You _finding out on your own_ makes it easier on me. I don't want to bring up my life story. I don't even tell Seto about _my_ life with you, school, or my friends. We already know, that's how we roll."

"Then, how am I supposed to know what kind of person you are, if you're not going to tell me?" Tea asked with frustration, not really reading her boyfriend's mind.

"Do what most people do: observe the person and find out. You can also find out from others, who also have known and grown up with me. That's what I do."

_"Oh really?"_ Tea asked with glaring eyes, folding her arms.

"Your favorite color is pink, you like dancing, working at Kaiba Corp. to make money to go to America, you hate secrets apparently, and you have an ex boyfriend that cheated on you with another guy," Yugi said plainly as Tea's eyes popped wide open in shock. He smirked. "The first time we met, you still had his picture. You threw it away after our second date."

"How did you even know he was my _boyfriend, _let alone cheated on me with _another guy_!? He doesn't even go to our school!"

"Rumors and I overheard you fight with him about him being _gay_ or not. My advise is to not use the bathroom for arguments. Your voice carries. I suggest texting."

_"Right,"_ Tea said grimly, feeling her cheeks turn red. "I wish you were more communicative Yugi!"

_"Aw, are you two having a fight like a married couple?"_ A voice of a young boy asked mockingly. Tea screamed out of shock while Yugi showed an annoyed expression.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working," Yugi said.

"Why must you ruin all the fun, Yugi? You don't see me getting angry!"

"No... I see you whining and crying for your mommy," Yugi smirked.

"SHUT UP! _You_ have no room to talk! I control this company-"

"The Death T tower? I don't really call it_ Kaiba Corporation_."

"But I will as soon as my data transfers to _all_ of your systems."

"And you're expecting the five dumbasses I fired to do your dirty work? Yeah, good luck with that! I have your blood with your name on it."

"You won't be sounding so bold once-"

_"I began taking over Kaiba Corp. and-"_ Yugi and Noa said at the same time, only Yugi said it in a mocking voice.

"STOP THAT!" Noa shouted.

"Aw, are you getting mad?_ Poor widdle boy doesn't like the big ol' meany making him mad._"

"You're dead, Yugi! DEAD!"

Suddenly, a maze appeared with robot zombies running toward Tea and Yugi. Yugi laughed the whole time, knowing he was getting on Noa's last nerve. Tea was very nervous, but was taken by the hand and was led where Yugi wanted to take Tea. He was running from the zombies and into the maze. He knew this whole maze by heart, having blueprinted the tower.

There were zombies running toward Yugi and Tea in front of them. Yugi ran up, then whacked every robot zombie with the crowbar he used to free Tea in the elevator. She found herself surrounded by the robot zombies before she began kicking one of them and hurting her foot. She yelped in pain before sliding right under them. One of them grabbed her by the arm and she began fighting against the zombie.

The zombie kept yanking on Tea, but she kept on resisting. Yugi eventually slammed the crowbar against the robot zombie and smashed the arm from its body. Tea yanked the hand from her arm and smiled at the zombie hand as it kept moving, like it was programmed to do. Tea swung the zombie hand against the other zombie robots. Her and Yugi were diving into the chaos zombies to win the game and get rid of Noa.


	23. Pass Stage 5

**Here's the next chapter to this story. Sorry I took so long, I was working on my top 10 in deviantart and among other things. Review please!**

Seto and his men were able to reach to the main control room, but everything was locked. Nobody could control what was happening inside the Death T tower. Something was not right and Seto knew it! Why would the controls be locked by a stupid virus and was there any way to fix this? He couldn't make sense to _any_ of this! This virus must be very smart.

"What should we do, Mr. Kaiba?" One of Seto's men asked.

"Shut off the controls manually," Seto ordered.

"I'm afraid we can't do that either, sir. Whenever we try, one of us gets electrocuted," the second man replied.

"How is this possible!?" Seto asked with bug eyes.

"I-I don't know, sir."

Seto began showing a glare, then sighing as he held onto his forehead. He didn't know what to do. Him and his men were locked in the main control room and it was locked. There was also the fact Yugi was still inside the tower somewhere. The only hope Seto had was that Yugi knew a way to destroy the virus or shut down the tower somehow. It was one of those times when Seto wished he could've listened to Yugi about the unknown information he warned about.

_"You must be feeling miserable, aren't ya?"_ A voice of a boy asked as Seto jumped slightly and stared at the security screens showing the face of a young boy with turquoise hair and a malevolent smirk.

"Who are you? Are you the one responsible for ruining my Death T tower!?" Seto asked furiously.

_"Now, now, now, you shouldn't take _all_ the credit. Afterall, your little brother did all the work,"_ the child replied.

"Brother?" The men questioned Seto with two raised eyebrows.

_"Mr. Moto. Him and Seto were adopted by Gozoburro Kaiba, my father."_

"This has got to be a joke. You're telling me that _you're_ Gozoburro's son?" Seto smirked, not really taking this News seriously.

_"That's right! My brain was downloaded into the World Wide Web. I've been waiting for the chance to reclaim my position as head of Kaiba Corp. for a _long_ time. I originally intended on taking over Yugi's body, but your little _misfit_ interrupted my plans and Yugi was able to free himself from the device I was going to use to upload his mind into this computer and delete him. Though, don't worry, I've got two of you and I am tempted on using _your_ body."_

"Are you intending on trying to scare me? Because it's not working!" Seto asked bluntly with folded arms.

_"Funny. I expected you to have a little concern for Yugi. You two are family, are you not?"_

"Your so called _father_ took away any concern I have for Yugi..." Seto declared bluntly before showing a smirk. "and frankly, even if I did have concern for Yugi, _you_ would be the last person I'd expect to hurt him."

_"Don't underestimate me, Seto! I maybe a face on the screen, but here I'm a god!"_

"If you're a god, do something impressive, like make me love Gozoburro."

_"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FATHER!"_ The kid shouted angrily.

_"Some god you are,"_ Seto smirked smugly.

_"I'm going to make you pay, you and Yugi! I'll take over your body and use it to kill Yugi, then you will wish you never messed with Noa Kaiba!"_

"_Nice name._ I hope you're not going to use it to make a Bible reference."

_"We'll see about that,"_ Noa smirked before the screen turned off, leaving a blank screen.

"If this kid is really bad at insults that make sense, I'm definitely not going to let him take over my company. Seems I came here too soon. If this is the threat Yugi is having to deal with, I'm sure he can take care of this pipsqueak on his own," Seto snorted with folded arms and a smirk.

"Are you sure, Mr. Kaiba?" One of Seto's men asked.

"Did you hear what Noa said about Yugi and I? We're brothers and I know Yugi more than anyone else. He possesses a strength that even I don't have. He's the reason Kaiba Corporation is still running to this day," Seto assured with a blunt expression. "The virus first appeared after the big five trapped themselves in the tower. My guess is that _they_ were the ones that downloaded Noa into the system... Yugi predicted they were trouble... that's why he fired them."

Seto hated to admit it to himself, but Yugi had good judgment when it came to _what_ people to hire as employees. His five best employees turned on him and Yugi, but the employees Yugi hired like Mai and Ms. Sharlot were more loyal to the company than the big five combined. _Seto_ wanted the big five to have control over the Kaiba Corp. bank account and almost everything, but Yugi stopped that, knowing they would take advantage of that and would drain the company down the toilet. He not only hired people that needed jobs, but _befriended_ them. It was only now did Seto realize the strength in what he once thought was a weakness.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Tea were able to pass the fifth stage of Death T. Yugi ran through the Employee's Only door, which Yugi could pick and unlock the door (seeing that the lock was not connected to security) at the end of the fifth stage. There was a flight of stairs, which Yugi and Tea had to climb up. Tea followed Yugi up the stairs, still panting from the last game they had to pass. They finally made it to the very top of the floor and Yugi pressed the numbers on the knob of the door.<p>

"Didn't Noa lock _all_ the doors?" Tea asked.

"As I mentioned before, only the ones that are connected to the main computer. There are parts that aren't, because I didn't trust the big five," Yugi explained before unlocking the door.

"The ones you fired? _They're_ the ones responsible?" Tea asked in shock.

"See, you're getting the hang with figuring things out for yourself," Yugi smirked as Tea sighed, then rolled her eyes.

The room was dark before Yugi turned on the lights. The room was filled with machines and wires of different colors. Yugi walked to one of the machines, and then hooked his laptop to it before typing a few things on it. Tea walked over and knelled next to Yugi, who seemed focused on his laptop.

"I need you to unhook the blue and black plug," Yugi said.

"Okay," Tea replied, then looked for a blue and black wire. "They all look the same."

"Look for ones that are plugged."

Tea could see tons of wires connecting to certain machines, but there were too many. She did finally find a blue and black plug and unplugged them. Yugi smiled and began turning the machine, his computer was connected to, on. The machine began to make rolling sounds. He quickly unplugged his computer from the machine, and then him and Tea waited.

"What's going to happen?" Tea asked.

"Noa will go into that machine and have no way out. The only problem is him going in there. We'll have to _make_ him go," Yugi explained.

"And how is that going to work?"

"This is the only working machine up here. He might turn on the other machines here, if we piss him off enough."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both."

"How?"

"Bad, because he'll most likely destroy us, if he turns everything on, and good, because he and I won't be the_ only ones_ pissed off," Yugi smirked, looking down at his puzzle.

"I don't understand."

"You'll see."


	24. Noa's End

**I apologize if this chapter is lame. I am trying to make this as exciting as I can. This was just one of those stories that didn't turn out as great as I hoped it would. It's one of the reasons why I don't write a story that I _just_ thought of and do my really old ideas first. It is why ****_A Lost Prince _****and ****_To The Unknown _****has a greater success. I usually write my old ideas first before doing my new ideas. For the most part, it's because while writing my old fan fictions, I realize that a certain idea is not going to go anywhere due to not having enough of the plot in my head, so I delete it from my list of stories I will be doing. At least with _Capsule Monsters Remake_, it is going to the direction I'm wanting it to go, despite the boring chapters in the middle. This one... well it wasn't going toward the direction I was hoping and I do apologize if this story disappointed you guys. I will try to make a good ending to this the best to my abilities. This isn't my first disappointing story I've done, so I'm not too ashamed. Don't worry for those who like this, I won't delete it. I only do that if it's really REALLY bad and I don't think this is BAD bad. I just think it's... disappointing. Though, what can you do? I'll just finish this and move onto the next story as usual. Review please!**

Seto and his men were trapped inside the control room for a very long while. The screens only showed a blank screen and no sign of Yugi's behalf. Seto only showed a stoic expression during this long wait of being locked inside the room. The employees felt helpless, but showed an emotionless expression to hide their fearful feelings. There was no telling what Noa was planning on doing next.

Suddenly, the screens all turned back on in the control room, showing the security cameras and the door to the room was unlocked. Everything was working again!

"What happened?" The first man asked astounded.

"As I said, Yugi can handle this pipsqueak on his own," Seto answered plainly. He gave his employees a hard look. "I want you to clean up the mess Noa has put and set this place back up."

"Yes sir!"

"I will go to Yugi and give him a piece of my mind for taking so long into taking care of this brat!" Seto said, marching out of the room, then glaring at the floor. _'… and for scaring me like that.'_

Seto could already guess _where_ Yugi was located, since he was nowhere within the images of the security cameras. Yugi had to be in the attic of Death T, the only place with no security systems. Seto walked into the elevator and into Death T 5. He walked right passed the game, since it wasn't being run, and right through the Employee's Only door. Up the steps, he could hear banging and screaming from Tea.

Seto glared even harder as he marched up the steps and pressed the number code of the knob. It unlocked and he opened the door to find smoke everywhere, covering the room, and sounds of banging metal heard from all directions. Seto could barely see Yugi with his nose under his shirt.

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YUGI!"_ Seto heard Noa.

_"Let me go!"_ Tea was heard before coughing a few times, seeming to be covering her nose with her hand.

Seto covered his nose and mouth with his coat before running right into the smoke to find Tea. She was barely seen with a bunch of wires tying her feet up. She seemed to be fighting her way out, but the smoke was so thick and unbreathable that she found it difficult to breathe and escape. The wires were also moving by Noa's commands, which explained why she was yelling at the kid to let her go.

"Get out of there!" Seto told Tea, who barely looked up at him.

_"I can't!" _Tea replied.

"Are you Yugi's girlfriend?"

_"Of course I-"_

"Then stop acting like a whiny bitch and teach this brat a lesson! I know my brother wouldn't choose you as his girlfriend unless he saw potential."

_"So you two are brothers too? Is there anything else Yugi's been hiding from me?"_ Tea asked, kicking the wires off of her feet angrily.

"You work here and there were plenty of signs indicating Yugi was co-president. There's a difference between lying and something being so obvious that it doesn't have to be mentioned. For the record, we're cousins by blood, but brothers through adoption."

Tea yanked her feet off the wires and asked, _"Yugi's _adopted_?"_

"You going to complain about him hiding that?"

_"No."_

"Then follow me!"

Tea followed Seto out of the room where there was less smoke as Tea pulled her hand from her nose and began to cough some more. Yugi yelled out, "leave the door open and I will be there in a second!"

"Yugi, that smoke will kill you!" Tea glared.

"He'll be fine!" Seto said, grabbing Tea's arm and dragging her away from the room. "Besides, I think he's trying to destroy the machine."

Yugi coughed several times, seeing that Seto and Tea had left. He closed his eyes and let Yami switch with him to teach this kid a lesson. This was one of those fights Yugi was willing to let Yami take care of. He stood up on his feet and felt the shadows surround him, preparing a Shadow Game. It was time for this little brat to pay for his crimes.

"How about a game, Noa?" Yami asked sadistically.

_"What _game_?"_ Noa asked ruthlessly.

"A Shadow Game. How this game works is you will control over if I live or die, but I have control over if you control the company or not. If I plug back in the blue cord, you will be able to control Death T again and you may gain control of my body. You can only use the smoke to bring me to that cord."

_"Sounds easy enough."_

"Can you control my freewill? I could always say _'no'_ or refuse."

_"You _will _plug the blue cord back in or die! It's your choice Yugi!"_ Noa shouted in a controlling manner.

"Very well," Yami smirked as he walked to the direction of the blue cord, some of the smoke fading.

Yami walked toward another direction and a thick amount of smoke clouded his way and he began to cough, falling to his knees. Noa laughed with such victory in his voice. There was no way this guy was going to deceive him this easily. Though, he was inside a very ancient computer, he was still able to hear Yami's every movement. This computer could run at a certain amount of power and smoke, from the machine, would spread everywhere and could kill Yami after a while of breathing in the stuff.

Yami got up back on his feet and began walking toward the blue cord slowly. He then walked toward another direction and more smoke began to rise and Yami almost took a chunk of it in. He kept coughing, having to lean against the wall, moving toward the blue cord this time. Noa knew he had complete control over the situation, over Yami's life and death, whom he thought was _Yugi_.

The blue cord lied there unplugged and Yami grabbed it, still leaning against the wall. The outlet, where the blue cord originally was supposed to be connected to, was shown. Yami grabbed onto the machine, the blue cord on the other hand.

_"Some _freewill_ you have! It's weak!"_ Noa mocked.

_"Maybe, but it's still... freewill,"_ Yami hoarsely replied as he slammed the cord almost halfly inside the computer outlet, then pulled it down, ripping the cord from its plug.

_"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO!? I WILL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"_ Noa screamed as more smoke began thickening the area.

_"Penalty... game,"_ Yami muttered with a small smile as his millennium puzzle began to glow and the whole room was filled with its brilliant light.

The machines began bursting and smashing into thousands of pieces. Noa's voice was heard inside the whole room as the ancient computer began breaking into thousands of pieces. Yami pulled himself up in the midst of the machines breaking apart, his puzzle glowing, with a glare upon his face before it turned into a smirk.

_"The doors of darkness have opened."_


	25. Epilogue: A Not so Happy Ending

**This is pretty much the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this... even though it was a disappointment for me. I'm going to finally end this and start on my other stories. I will also be starting on my 100****th**** fan fiction, which will be my Danny Phantom fan fiction. If you guys are interested, it's called The Mysterious Ghost Boy. It will be the last DP story I will ever do and will be done as a special. Review please!**

Yugi, Joey, and Hanasaki had just arrived out of the Death T tower laughing and having the greatest time of their lives. Going inside the ride was fun, especially now that it finally opened in the early morning. Yugi was glad Noa was finally gone and no longer had to worry about a virus in the system. He still had his friends and enjoyed the fun with them.

"That was awesome, Yuge! Probably the best!" Joey said.

"Especially the part where you were screaming like a girl at the zombies," Tristan teased as Joey shot a glare at him.

"I wasn't _scared_!"

_"Sure you weren't!"_

"I WASN'T!"

Tristan and Joey were fighting while Hanasaki and Yugi began chuckling at the silly fight. Tea arrived from the Death T tower with her costume as a space cadet. She ran to her friends as Joey and Tristan notice her, stopping the fight.

"Hey Tea!" Tristan and Joey greeted at the same time.

"Hey! My boss said I can have a lunch break. Who feels like getting a turkey leg?" Tea asked with her perky smile.

"I know I do!" Joey replied excitedly.

"You like anything you can stuff in your mouth," Tristan teased.

_"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"_ Joey glared before wrestling with Tristan.

"If this is their way of saying they like each other, I'm not sure if being friends with them is a good idea," Hanasaki said as Tea and Yugi laughed.

"I've seen weirder relationships," Tea said as Yugi snorted in reply.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go buy myself a turkey leg before one of them gets a concussion," Hanasaki sighed before walking to the turkey leg stand.

"Hey, wait for me!" Joey cried out, catching up with Hanasaki.

"Me too!" Tristan called out, following Joey.

"So, you still not going to tell them?" Tea asked while Yugi gently wrapped his arms around Tea, chine on her shoulder.

_"I prefer them to stay out of my life,"_ Yugi said, glaring at the ground.

"Why? They're your friends. Isn't the point of having them _letting _them be a part of your life?"

_"Tea, you're not understanding my point. They don't _know _me. I don't want them to _know me_. If they did... just knowing me... will take _that _away,"_ Yugi whispered, pointing his eyes at his friends eating turkey legs, laughing, and joking. _"I like it when they're happy... it makes me happy."_

"Is that what you like?" Tea asked before feeling a kiss on her neck from Yugi's lips.

_"M-hm."_

"I suppose it isn't so bad to want happiness."

"I love you, Tea."

"I love you too."

"Hey guys, why you standing around there?" Joey asked before Yugi ran to his friends, holding Tea's hand and leading the girl to them.

Yugi ordered him and his girlfriend one turkey leg. They both enjoyed it as their lunch, though Yugi couldn't help, but think about what Tea mentioned not too long ago _'Isn't the point of having them letting them be a part of your life?'_ Was it? Yugi never thought about it that way before. It never even crossed his mind that perhaps befriending someone meant letting him/her be part of his life.

For the first time in years, Yugi looked at his friends with guilt. They laughed and played while he stood behind in a mask.


End file.
